To love ru:el amor es bello
by Emilio4431
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

Cap1:encontrandonosNo se me ocurrio otro título. Sepan disculpar pero no soy un escritor profecional, disfruten de leer y de mi sufrimiento tratando de escribir esto, aganme saber lo que piensan. Mejor no pongo mas relleno asi que...Nuestra historia comienza en una ciudad normal, en un pais ehh y con un protagonista no tan normal. No los presentare porque ya los conocen XD.

Transcurria un dia como cualquier otro en la secundaria(creo)sainan, pero para cierto personaje no era tan así. El echó de que el dia transcurriera tan normal lo aburria bastante, lo unico que lo entretenia un poco era mirar por la ventana de su salon. Sin percatarse de que cierta chica de cabello azul lo observaba.

Haruna:yuuki-kun, me pregunto porque siempre observa por la ventana, a pesar de que tiene amigos es bastante solitario y reservado. Pero, me parece bastante atractivo, ojala se figara en mi.

El resto del dia transcurrio normalmente, es decir, aburrido. Hasta que llego la hora de salida.

Rito:"todos los dias son igual de aburridos y sin nada interesante, claro que, dentro de algunos años estare mas ocupado, pero hasta entonces, espero que ocurra algo interesante, de lo contrario... ". Hmm.

Un estraño objeto callo del cielo(obvio) estaba cerca de un parque que justo estaba libre de gente...

Rito:que es esto, parece una especie de nave o vehículo, al parecer no hay nadie adentro, bueno esto es interesante pero, ya me aburri, mejor lo destruyo. En la palma de su mano aparecio una pequeña pero poderosa esfera de energia, que en cuestión de segundos combirtio la nave en nada.

Mas tarde...

Rito:mikan, ya regrese.

Mikan:de acuerdo, en una hora estara la cena.

Rito:esta bien,"una hora, que podria hacer durante ese tiempo, creo que, primero me dare un baño para sentirme mejor y luego ya vere que hago". se dirigio hacía el baño pero...

Rito:'tengo el presentimiento de que algo interesante ocurrira, ojala asi sea". Primero lleno la bañera de agua(obvio), cuando esta se lleno estaba listo para quitarse la ropa, porque aun estaba vestido, pero...

Rito:hmm, que sucede.

En el agua comenzaron a aparecer algunas burbujas, hasta que ocurrio una pequeña explosión...

Mikan:hmm, que es eso?.

Rito:que, esto.

... :si, escape atiempo.

Rito:hmm.

Rito observo en el agua una chica bastante bonita, con un largo cabello rosado y al parecer, completamente desnuda.

Rito:"que sucede, porque esta chica aparecio aquí, talvez estoy tan aburrido que estoy imaginando cosas, pero luce tan real, espera, esa energía, si fuera mi imaginación no sentiria ninguna energía".

... :disculpa, puedes darme algo para secarme porfavor.

Rito:claro, usa esta toalla.

... :gracias, porcierto, me llamo lala y tu.

Rito:lala, yo soy rito, yuuki rito."uhhh, que esta pasando esto es real, e precenciado muchas cosas, pero esto es diferente, mejor le digo a mikan".

Lala:gracias, uhhh.

Rito:escucha, creo que mejor me acompañas hasta mi hermana, asi podremos aclarar todo, que te parece?.

Lala:esta bien, por cierto, yo vengo del planeta deviluke.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

Rito:dame la mano, no quiero que te trompiezes.

Lala:esta bien, "es muy hamable apesar de que recién nos conocemos, y no parece importarle que sea de otro planeta".

Luego de bajar las escaleras...

Rito:mikan, puedes venir un momento.

Mikan:esta bien... Vaya, que... Interesante.

Luego todos se sentaron para poder estar mas comodos.

Mikan:bien, primero como te llamas.

Lala:me llamo lala satalin(k)deviluke, y provengo del planeta deviluke.

Mikan:deviluke, ehh. Y porque estas aqui en la tierra.

Lala:estoy en la tierra porque me escape de deviluke.

Rito:escapaste?, y porque lo hiciste.

Lala:es Que soy, una princesa, y mi papa quiere que me case, por eso tiene preparados un monton de pretendientes, yo tenia que salir con ellos para poder decidirme, pero...

Mikan:pero.

Lala:realmente no quiero estar con ninguno de ellos, solo quieren casarse conmigo porque de esa forma se convertiran en rey, y podran gobernar la galaxia.

Rito:ya veo, al parecer nadie te escuchaba.

Lala:no, nadie me escuchaba o le importaban mis sentimientos, por eso decidi escapar, pense que estaria bien en la Tierra, pero me encontraron, me estaban por llevar a su nave, pero afortunadamente tenia esta pulcera teletransportadora.

Mikan:que horrible, yo también me escaparia.

Rito:Que sujetos tan malos,deveria... Digo, tienes pensado que hacer ahora que estas aqui.

Lala:la verdad no, pero ya pensare en algo.

Mikan:porque no te quedas aquí.

Rito:claro, no creo que sea un problema. Además eres muy bonita, digo.

Lala:enserio, me dejaran quedarme, muchas gracias, "bonita".

Justo entonces...

... :lala sama, la encontré que bueno que esta bien.

Lala:peke, también lograste escapar.

Rito:lala, que es eso.

Lala:es peke, es un traje robot que yo construi, sin el no tengo nada que ponerme.

Peke:lala sama, quienes son ellos.

Lala:son los que viven aqui, rito y mikan, me dejaran quedarme a vivir con ellos un tiempo. Bueno, peke has tu trabajo.

Una intensa luz azul aparecio y cubrio el cuerpo de lala por completo, cuando esta se discipo, apareció con un vestido... Ustedes ya saben cual es el vestido así que...

Lala:que les parece?.

Mikan:es... Lindo.

Rito:eh, no se nada sobre esto pero, creo que te ves linda princesa.

Lala:gracias, pero no me digas princesa, "me veo linda".

Mikan:"valla, rito se siente atraído por esta chica, pero es lógico, es una chica muy linda, tal vez deba, encender el fuego", bueno yo voy a terminar la cena, luego les abiso.

Rito:esta bien, te quedaras para cenar cierto, seguramente as probado muchas comidas diferentes, pero estoy seguro que esto es mejor, la comida de mikan es digna de dioses, "y puedo comprobarlo".

Lala:claro que me quedare, muchas gracias.

Rito:pero si no es problema, ademas no te preocupes por si esos sujetos que te perseguian aparecen, mientras yo o mikan estemos aqui no tienes nada de que preocuparte, preciosa, digo, perdoname pero no a veces no puedo controlar mis palabras.

Lala:no te preocupes,"que es esta sensación, me han dicho ese tipo de cumplidos muchas veces, pero, porque se siente diferente proveniente de el, me siento... Feliz".

fin del primer capitulo, si les gusto por favor diganme como dividir en capitulos, si no,igual y jodanse. Si no subire toda junta la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap:encuentro prt. 2

Decidi dividirlo en 2 capitulos para que no se hiciera muy tediosa, la historia debe durar almenos 30 cap, pero, no prometo nada, no es facil escribir lo que imagino. Sin mas relleno...

Mikan:todo va muy bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo, me pregunto quien se declarara primero.

Mientras tanto...

Rito:gracias por no molestarte, "uhhh, que es esa energía que ciento, deben ser... ", lala, creo que mejor nos vamos a otro lugar, que sea mas abierto.

Lala:uh, porque rito.

Rito:"deben ser ellos estoy seguro ". Tengo el presentimiento de que los tipos que te seguian, estan cercas, y no tardaran en encontrarte.

Lala:que, porque dices eso.

Rito:puedo sentir un par de energías, deben ser ellos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Lala:pero...

Rito:por favor, se que nos acabamos de conocer, entiendo que paresca muy raro, yo también pase por esto en el pasado. Pero, por favor, confía en mi.

Lala:esta bien, "esas palabras, nadie nunca me había hablado de esta manera ".

Rito:mikan, vamos a salir un momento, ya regresamos.

Mikan:esta bien, pero no tarden mucho.

Luego...

Rito:bien, sigueme.

Lala:esta bien.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección asta un parque cercano. Luego de que llegaran fueron sorprendidos por dos sujetos... No recuerdo como se llaman.

Sujeto1:-que original-. Lala sama, finalmente la encontramos, deje de tratar de escapar, venga con nosotros.

Lala:no quiero, estoy cansada de tener que encontrar un esposo. Ya encontrare uno por mi misma, asi que diganle a mi padre que no regresare.

Sujeto2:-doble original-. No puede hacer hacer eso, vendra con nosotros por las buenas o, a la fuerza.

Rito:-agarrando el brazo del sujeto-. Ya escuchaste, ella dijo que no, asi que porque mejor no hacen lo que dice.

Sujeto2:sueltame terrícola, esto no es de tu incumbencia, lala sama vendra y tu no lo impediras. La tendre que amarrar si es necesario.

Rito:no conoces la frase, a una mujer no se la toca ni con el pétalo de una flor, -golpea al sujeto-.

Sujeto2:ghhh, maldito.

Sujeto1:no se como hiciste eso pero las pagar. -golpe-. No es posible, solo un golpe.

Rito:no quiero hacerles daño, asi que porfavor pueden retirarse.

Lala:rito.

Entonces...

... :un momento, esto aun no a terminado, lala sama, detenga sus acciones y regrese a deviluke.

Lala:zastin, ya te dije que no pienso regresar a casa, me quedare en la tierra y encontrare un esposo por mi misma, alguien que me entienda y que no le importe ser rey, que quiera estar conmigo.

Rito:gran discurso, al parecer hay mas basura por aqui.

Zastin:como me llamaste terrícola, y no interfieras, este asunto va mas alla de tu comprensión.

Rito:tu también deberías controlar tus palabras, pero ya oíste a lala, asi que por favor vete y llevate a tus amigos.

Zastin:ya veo, tienes mucha confianza en ti, bien te are un trato. Si me vences lala sama se quedara en la -golpe-. Ghhhh.

Rito:guarda silencio, si. Bien, lala se quedara en la tierra, digo, si es lo que ella quiere.

Lala:si rito, es lo quiero.

Zastin:de acuerdo, ghhhh, lala sama se quedara en la tierra hasta que encuentre un esposo, entonces aceptas protejer a lala sama con tu vida. Veo que puedes hacerlo.

Rito:uhhhh, esta bien, lo prometo.

Lala:en serio, gracias rito -abrazo-.

Zastin:bien, le informare a su padre que dejamos a lala sama en sus manos.

Rito:no quiero que digas eso, se siente raro.

Zastin:bien, entonces me retiro.

Rito:umm, tardaras menos de cinco años en encontrar a alguien cierto, es el tiempo máximo que puedo hacer esto.

Lala:esta bien, ya tengo a alguien en mente. Bueno, creo que yo también me voy.

Rito:te vas, porque?.

Lala:ya te cause muchos problemas por hoy, no quiero molestarte.

Rito:no es ninguna molestia, además te prometimos que te podias quedar con nosotros.

Lala:pero...

Rito:necesitas descansar, si comes y luego duermes un poco te sentiras, debes estar exhausta, hace un tiempo que no puedes relajarte cierto.

Lala:bueno, si estoy un poco cansada.

Rito:vamos, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento.

Lala:esta bien, muchas gracias -risita- que, debe sonar tierno, bueno sino ustedes imaginense todo como quieras si.

Mas tarde...

Rito:vamos, come un poco.

Mikan:si, por favor, come lo que quieras.

Imaginense la comida que quieran, me da fiaca investigar sobre gastronomía.

Lala:esta bien... Umm, esta rico.

Rito:uhm, te lo dije.

Mikan:me alegra que te gustara, vamos come un poco mas.

Lala:claro, umm esta delicioso mikan.

Rito:eso solo es arroz, esta bien este lo puse porque, era facil.

Lala:pero esta caliente.

Mikan:no comias comida caliente lala.

Lala:no, por cuestiónes de seguridad, la comida siempre estaba fria. Ser princesa es difícil.

Rito:uhmm, en serio, que horrible, Bueno no te preocupes, no tienes que conportarte como una princesa si no quieres.

Lala:gracias.

Después...

Lala:esta delicioso, muchas gracias.

Mikan:de nada lala, creo que deberías ir a dormir, ya prepare tu cuarto, rito acompañala.

Rito:esta bien, vamos si.

Lala:si

Rito:bien, aquí estamos, este sera tu cuarto. Este dia a sido muy largo.

Lala:gracias rito -beso en la mejilla-. Buenas noches.

Rito:... Uh, a buenas noches.

Rito:que extraño, me siento raro -latido, latido-. "Mi corazón, se esta acelerando, siento una gran emoción que no e sentido antes, uhm, no sera am... No no creo, o talves si, bueno mejor me voy a dormir ".

Mikan:"vaya rito, eso fue muy interesante, debes estar muy confundido, pero seguramente estas por experimentar el amor por primera vez, pero es lo mejor para ti, espero que no desaproveches esta oportunidad".

Cap3:confesión amorosa.

Al dia siguiente...

Rito:otro dia, que paso anoche -recuerda-, oh claro, me acabo de convertir en el guardia de una princesa de otro planeta, me sorprenderia mas de no ser porque un dia sere un...

Mikan:rito, tienes que levantarte.

Rito:esta bien mikan. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo se pondra mas interesante, -recuerdo, beso-, uhhm, que extraño, porque me siento así por pensar en eso, espero no estar Enamorándome,"la sola posibilidad de una relación sentimental con ella cambiaria toda mi vida, pero si llega a pasar pasara".

Luego...

Rito:buenos dias mikan.

Mikan:buenos días rito, umm, donde esta lala.

Rito:esta tomando una ducha, quiere estar limpia. Pero, es una princesa asi que tiene sentido.

Mikan:te atrae no es asi.

Rito:porque piensas eso.

... No sabia que escribir.

Lala:ah, que bien, finalmente puedo relajarme después de tanto tiempo.

Peke:se encuentra bien lala sama.

Lala:claro peke, no me e sentido también en mucho tiempo, rito y mikan son las mejores personas que he conocido.

Peke:no le parece extraño que reaccionen tan tranquilamente, siendo que la acaban de conocer y proviene de otro planeta.

Lala:tal vez tengas razón peke, pero no me importa, deben tener sus razos. -escucha-.

Mikan:entiendes como se siente, no es así.

Rito:que te hace pensar eso.

Mikan:no trates de ocultarlo, yo se que tu capacidad de sentir la energía de los demás te permite conocer su estado de ánimo, sus emociones y como se siente su alma, no es asi.

Rito:uhm,si tal vez, debi imaginar que te darias cuenta, pero porque lo dices.

Mikan:por nada, solo digo.

Lala:buenos dias.

Mikan:buenos dias lala.

Rito:si, buenos dias, veo que ya te sientes mejor.

Lala:si, ya me siento mejor, oigan de que estaban hablando.

Mikan:algun dia tal vez lo sepas, pero por ahora desayuna si.

Lala:esta bien.

Rito:bueno Ya me voy.

Lala:adonde vas rito.

Rito:tengo que ir a la escuela.

Lala:escuela?, puedo acompañarte.

Mikan:no creo que debas lala.

Lala:esta bien, adios rito.

Rito:si, adios.

Mikan:te gusta verdad.

Lala:quien?.

Mikan:rito, te sientes atraída por mi hermano, no es así.

Lala:ehh, que te hace pensar.

Mikan:como si no me diera cuenta.

Lala:bueno, tal vez siento algo por el.

Mikan:deberías decírselo.

Lala:pero, no se como hacerlo.

Mikan:porque no le preguntas ahora, has lo, no tengas miedo, mientras mas pronto se lo digas mas oportunidadades tendras.

Lala:tu cres.

Mikan:conozco a rito, y si no ocurre algo relevante puede cambiar de opinión, creo que el también esta interesado.

Lala:enserio, esta interesado en mi, bueno, esta bien ire a decírselo, muchas gracias mikan.

Lala se fue a buscar a rito.

Mikan:"espero que esto funcione, si rito no encuentra el verdadero amor el futuro del planeta tierra es muy oscuro, -recuerdo-, rito:si no ocurre algo importante en mi vida, juro que la tierra se convertira en polvo del universo...-recuerdo-, tal vez estaba bromeando, pero no puedo estar segura", solo espero que todo salga bien.

Luego...

Rito:"lala, no puedo creer que lo que mikan me dijo realmente me hiciera pensar, realmente me estare enamorando, creo que deberia decirle a lala lo que siento, me sentire mejor despues de decirle que... "Hum.

Lala:rito, te encontre.

Rito:lala, que haces aquí.

Lala:rito, tengo... Algo que decirte.

Rito:yo también, lala se que nos conocimos hace unas doce horas, seguramente fueron doce horas magicas porque parace mas tiempo...

Lala:si, rito.

Rito:ehh, como decirte, seguramente ya te lo an dicho muchas veces pero creo que... Off, te amo.

Lala:rito, que dices.

Rito:me gustas, lala.

Lala:rito, que coincidencia, justo venia a hablarte de lo mismo, también me gustas rito.

Rito:lo dices, en serio.

Lala:si, y como el sentimiento es mutuo lo tomare como una declaración. Ya podemos casarnos rito.

Rito:ehh, casarnos.

Lala:si, te amo rito.

Rito:ehh, bueno... Creo que yo también te... Amo, lala.

Lala:enserio, que bien.

Rito:pero...

Lala:uhm.

Rito:no quiero casarme, todavía, podrias esperar un poco mas, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Lala:esta bien, esperaré hasta que estes listo rito, pero de que debemos hablar.

Rito:es complicado, pero hablaremos después, tengo que ir a la escuela, pero te prometo que nos casaremos en menos de cinco años, que te pare -beso-, este si es el primer beso, uhh.

Lala:me parece bien rito, bueno nos vemos después si.

Rito:... Uh, a si claro, nos vemos después.

Mas tarde...

Lala:ahh, ya tengo novio.

Peke:lala sama, esta segura de que quiere casarse con ese terrícola.

Lala:porque no, el también me ama, y no le molesta el echo de que nos casemos.

Peke:pero...

Lala:callate peke.

Mikan:bien, ya le dijiste a rito lo que sentias.

Lala:si, y el también me dijo lo que sentia.

Mikan:y en que quedaron.

Lala:que nos vamos a cazar.

Mikan:ehh, enserio, que bien eh, "si es asi entonces ya no tengo nada de que preocuparme".

Lala:pero, me dijo que tiene cosas para decirme, importantes al parecer.

Mikan:ah, eso, ya veo rito no piensa ocultarte la verdad, creo que tomo la mejor decisión.

Lala:que es mikan.

Mikan:mejor esperamos a que regrese. Por cierto, rito olvido su almuerzo, otra vez, puede venir el, pero mejor se lo llevas en dos horas,


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3:confesión amorosa.

Al dia siguiente...

Rito:otro dia, que paso anoche -recuerda-, oh claro, me acabo de convertir en el guardia de una princesa de otro planeta, me sorprenderia mas de no ser porque un dia sere un...

Mikan:rito, tienes que levantarte.

Rito:esta bien mikan. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo se pondra mas interesante, -recuerdo, beso-, uhhm, que extraño, porque me siento así por pensar en eso, espero no estar Enamorándome,"la sola posibilidad de una relación sentimental con ella cambiaria toda mi vida, pero si llega a pasar pasara".

Luego...

Rito:buenos dias mikan.

Mikan:buenos días rito, umm, donde esta lala.

Rito:esta tomando una ducha, quiere estar limpia. Pero, es una princesa asi que tiene sentido.

Mikan:te atrae no es asi.

Rito:porque piensas eso.

... No sabia que escribir.

Lala:ah, que bien, finalmente puedo relajarme después de tanto tiempo.

Peke:se encuentra bien lala sama.

Lala:claro peke, no me e sentido también en mucho tiempo, rito y mikan son las mejores personas que he conocido.

Peke:no le parece extraño que reaccionen tan tranquilamente, siendo que la acaban de conocer y proviene de otro planeta.

Lala:tal vez tengas razón peke, pero no me importa, deben tener sus razos. -escucha-.

Mikan:entiendes como se siente, no es así.

Rito:que te hace pensar eso.

Mikan:no trates de ocultarlo, yo se que tu capacidad de sentir la energía de los demás te permite conocer su estado de ánimo, sus emociones y como se siente su alma, no es asi.

Rito:uhm,si tal vez, debi imaginar que te darias cuenta, pero porque lo dices.

Mikan:por nada, solo digo.

Lala:buenos dias.

Mikan:buenos dias lala.

Rito:si, buenos dias, veo que ya te sientes mejor.

Lala:si, ya me siento mejor, oigan de que estaban hablando.

Mikan:algun dia tal vez lo sepas, pero por ahora desayuna si.

Lala:esta bien.

Rito:bueno Ya me voy.

Lala:adonde vas rito.

Rito:tengo que ir a la escuela.

Lala:escuela?, puedo acompañarte.

Mikan:no creo que debas lala.

Lala:esta bien, adios rito.

Rito:si, adios.

Mikan:te gusta verdad.

Lala:quien?.

Mikan:rito, te sientes atraída por mi hermano, no es así.

Lala:ehh, que te hace pensar.

Mikan:como si no me diera cuenta.

Lala:bueno, tal vez siento algo por el.

Mikan:deberías decírselo.

Lala:pero, no se como hacerlo.

Mikan:porque no le preguntas ahora, has lo, no tengas miedo, mientras mas pronto se lo digas mas oportunidadades tendras.

Lala:tu cres.

Mikan:conozco a rito, y si no ocurre algo relevante puede cambiar de opinión, creo que el también esta interesado.

Lala:enserio, esta interesado en mi, bueno, esta bien ire a decírselo, muchas gracias mikan.

Lala se fue a buscar a rito.

Mikan:"espero que esto funcione, si rito no encuentra el verdadero amor el futuro del planeta tierra es muy oscuro, -recuerdo-, rito:si no ocurre algo importante en mi vida, juro que la tierra se convertira en polvo del universo...-recuerdo-, tal vez estaba bromeando, pero no puedo estar segura", solo espero que todo salga bien.

Luego...

Rito:"lala, no puedo creer que lo que mikan me dijo realmente me hiciera pensar, realmente me estare enamorando, creo que deberia decirle a lala lo que siento, me sentire mejor despues de decirle que... "Hum.

Lala:rito, te encontre.

Rito:lala, que haces aquí.

Lala:rito, tengo... Algo que decirte.

Rito:yo también, lala se que nos conocimos hace unas doce horas, seguramente fueron doce horas magicas porque parace mas tiempo...

Lala:si, rito.

Rito:ehh, como decirte, seguramente ya te lo an dicho muchas veces pero creo que... Off, te amo.

Lala:rito, que dices.

Rito:me gustas, lala.

Lala:rito, que coincidencia, justo venia a hablarte de lo mismo, también me gustas rito.

Rito:lo dices, en serio.

Lala:si, y como el sentimiento es mutuo lo tomare como una declaración. Ya podemos casarnos rito.

Rito:ehh, casarnos.

Lala:si, te amo rito.

Rito:ehh, bueno... Creo que yo también te... Amo, lala.

Lala:enserio, que bien.

Rito:pero...

Lala:uhm.

Rito:no quiero casarme, todavía, podrias esperar un poco mas, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Lala:esta bien, esperaré hasta que estes listo rito, pero de que debemos hablar.

Rito:es complicado, pero hablaremos después, tengo que ir a la escuela, pero te prometo que nos casaremos en menos de cinco años, que te pare -beso-, este si es el primer beso, uhh.

Lala:me parece bien rito, bueno nos vemos después si.

Rito:... Uh, a si claro, nos vemos después.

Mas tarde...

Lala:ahh, ya tengo novio.

Peke:lala sama, esta segura de que quiere casarse con ese terrícola.

Lala:porque no, el también me ama, y no le molesta el echo de que nos casemos.

Peke:pero...

Lala:callate peke.

Mikan:bien, ya le dijiste a rito lo que sentias.

Lala:si, y el también me dijo lo que sentia.

Mikan:y en que quedaron.

Lala:que nos vamos a cazar.

Mikan:ehh, enserio, que bien eh, "si es asi entonces ya no tengo nada de que preocuparme".

Lala:pero, me dijo que tiene cosas para decirme, importantes al parecer.

Mikan:ah, eso, ya veo rito no piensa ocultarte la verdad, creo que tomo la mejor decisión.

Lala:que es mikan.

Mikan:mejor esperamos a que regrese. Por cierto, rito olvido su almuerzo, otra vez, puede venir el, pero mejor se lo llevas en dos horas, que te parece.

Lala:esta bien mikan, yo se lo llevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4:tu crees en...

Tres horas después...

Lala:bien, creo que es hora de que le lleve su almuerzo a rito.

Lala:esa debe ser la escuela a la que tenia que ir rito, el me dijo que no debería ir pero no importa.

Lala:vaya, hay muchas personas aqui, donde estara rito.

... :quien es.

... :es cosplay?.

... :eso que importa, no te parece sumamente hermosa.

Peke:los humanos estan cegados por la belleza de lala sama, pero es logico.

Lala:rito, rito estas por aqui.

... :disculpa, estas buscando a alguien.

Lala:estoy buscando a rito, me ayudarian a encontrarlo.

... :claro te ayudaremos.

Lala:gracias.

Rito:uhm.

... :rito, una chica muy linda te esta buscando.

Rito:que dices saruyama, uhm, "entonces era ella".

Rito:espero que no tenga problemas.

Lala:rito te encontre.

Rito:lala, que haces aqui.

Lala:mikan me dijo que trajera tu almuerzo, porque lo olvidaste.

Rito:en serio, gracias "este es un plan tuyo, no es asi mikan.

Saruyama:rito, quien es esta chica y que relación tienes con ella.

Rito:eh, pues, como decirte...

Lala:yo soy su novia.

Rito:que dices.

Lala:pero me declaraste tu amor y lo acepte, y tu aceptaste el mio no es asi.

Rito:bueno, no puedo contra esa lógica.

Saruyama:rito, eso es cierto, eres el novio de esta chica.

Rito:y que si es así, a ti que te importa.

... :rito, se que no tenemos razones para molestarnos, pero...

... :dejanos pegarte un poco, no te dolera mucho.

Rito:callense, insolentes desaparezcan!!-movimiento de brazo-.

Una podera ráfaga de aire, arroja lejos a los chicos.

Rito:desgraciados, en que estábamos, gracias pero creo que mejor te vas, te dije tenemos hablar, esperame a que terminen las clases si.

Lala:esta bien rito, te esperare, pero me acompañas hasta la salida cariño.

Rito:esta bien, pero no me digas así, esperate un tiempo, un mes o dos.

... :quies es esa chica que esta con yukki kun.

Mas tarde...

Rito:uff, "como le digo a lala la situación que tendra que enfrentar si nos casamos. Pero, espero que todo salga bien, solo puedo enamorarme una vez en la vida y en lo posible que sea antes de los veinte años, bueno ya vere como le explico, no mejor soy directo y no le oculto la verdad creo que es lo mejor", bueno aquí vamos.

Lala:rito, ya regresaste, que bien te estaba esperando

... :yo tambien lo estaba esperando.

Rito:zastin, que haces aqui.

Zastin:lala sama mme informó que usted se le declaro, por eso decidí que lo mejor seria conocer al resto de su familia.

Rito:bien, aprovechando que estas aqui, puedo hablar contigo en privado.

Zastin:sobre que quiere hablar rito dono.

Rito:solo ven si, y no me llames hací.

Zastin:bien, de que quiere hablar.

Rito:es sobre, casarme con lala.

Zastin:asi que se trata de eso, no se esta arrepintiendo cierto, porque rechazar a lala sama seria como declararle la guerra a deviluke. Nuestro rey, el padre de lala sama es alguien muy poderoso y no aceptaría una falta de respeto como esa, si eso llega a pasar la Tierra seria destruidas.

Rito:no lo dudo, pero quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

Zastin:bueno, si ese es el caso supongo que esta bien, digame.

Rito:gracias, queria saber cuando me voy a casar con ella.

Zastin:bueno, no estoy seguro pero cerian, seis meses o un año

Rito:ya veo, bueno almenos es en menos de cinco años, pero es bueno saberlo. Gracias es lo único que queria saber.

Zastin:entonces, si acepta casarse con lala sama.

Rito:claro, porque no.

Mikan:bien, es hora de cenar.

Lala:te quedaras a cenar zastin, mikan cocina muy bien.

Zastin:de acuerdo, como usted quiera lala sama.

Zastin:esto esta delicioso!!

Lala:te lo dije!!.

Rito:por favor, coman con la boca cerrada.

Zastin:esta delicioso, muchas gracias señorita mikan.

Mikan:de nada, me alegra mucho que te gustara.

Zastin:bien ya debo irme, haa!!.

Rito:adios.

Lala:bueno rito, ahora si puedes decirme lo que me querias decir.

Rito:uh, a si claro, -suspiro-, bien por donde empiezo... Cuanto, sabes sobre el universo.

Lala:se mucho de eso, porque.

Rito:sabes que existen mas de uno cierto.

Lala:que dices, desconozco de la existencia de mas uno.

Rito:que problema, tu me creerias lo que te diga.

Lala:pues.

Rito:si te digo que existen doce en total, me creerías.

Lala:que dices, doce universos.

Rito:claro, y que estamos el universo siete.

Lala:pues, no se que decir.

Rito:bien, otra pregunta... Tu creés en los dioses.

Lala:los dioses?. Pues, no, no creo en los dioses.

Rito:tendras que creer, es lo primero que tienes que hacer, de esa forma podras entender la realidad que nos rodea. Existen varios tipos de dioses. Los de la creacion o kaioshins.

Lala:kaioshins?.

Rito:y los de la destrucción o hakaishins.

Lala:hakaishins.

Les dije que tenia referencias a dragón ball.

Mikan:asi es lala.

Rito:se que es una información difícil de digerir, a nosotros también nos tomo tiempo entenderlo, tomate tu tiempo, todavia no te dije lo mas importante.

Lala:tienes algo mas importante para decirme.

Rito:así es, yo soy el siguiente en el puesto.

Lala:que puesto.

Rito:lala, hay doce universos, estamos en el séptimo universo, y... Soy el sucesor a dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo.

Lala:que!!.

Rito:recuerdas que te dije que mientras yo estuviera cerca no tienes porque preocuparte si te quieren hacer daño. Para ser un dios de la destrucción hay varios requisitos, tener un buen corazón, es decir, no ser malvado, o algo así, y ser el mortal, mas fuerte del universo o si hay alguien mas fuerte que tu, que no quiera ocupar el cargo.

Lala:enserio.

Rito:asi es, en mi caso es la primer opción, soy el mortal mas fuerte del universo y nadie ni siquiera los dioses se me comparan. En escala uno a diez, yo seria un once superando mis limites.

Lala:no se que decir.

Rito:mejor no digas nada. Date tu tiempo para procesar esta información. Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches mikan, lala mi amor.

Mikan:buenas noches rito.

Lala:mi amor?.

Rito:que, si nos vamos a casar y somos novios, porque no puedo llamarte de esa manera.

Lala:si tienes razon, buenas noches cariño. Tu lo acabas de justificar.

Rito:pero, no lo digas todo el tiempo si.

Mikan:"que bien, todo esta saliendo perfecto, rito descubrira el amor verdadero y no tendremos problemas, espero".


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5:aceptando la realidad.

La mañana siguiente

Haora viene lo chido.

Rito:umm,uh. "Esta energia, me parece familiar, pero", -abriendo los ojos-, lala!, pero porque esta aquí, y lo mas importante, porque esta desnuda, "tiene suerte de que no soy un pervertido ", mejor la despierto -chaskido-, lala, despierta.

Lala:uhh, -abriendo los ojos-, buenos dias rito.

Rito:buenos dias, y otra cosa, porque estas aqui.

Lala:es que quería dormir contigo.

Rito:conmigo, porque?.

Lala:porque estamos comprometidos, además no es costumbre de la Tierra que las parejas duerman juntas.

Rito:bueno, si tal vez, pero almenos avisame cuando vayas a hacerlo.

Lala:entonces esta noche y todas las noches por el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. No te molesta.

Rito:el resto de nustras vidas, juntos. Bueno, -suspiro-,esta bien, de todos modos se supone que nos vamos a casar, asi que supongo que esta bien. Pero esa no es escusa para que estes desnuda.

Lala:lo que pasa es que peke tiene recargarse, y no puede ser mi ropa mientras lo hace.

Rito:-suspiro-, esta bien, ya se. No conoces mucho sobre la tierra y nuestra cultura cierto.

Lala:no mucho, porque.

Rito:bueno, si quieres mañana podemos, recorrer la ciudad, y de paso te compramos algo de ropa, que te parece.

Lala:enserio, si, si quiero hacer eso -abrazo, beso-.

Rito:de acuerdo, ya entendi. Bueno creo que tenemos que tenemos que bajar.

Mikan:te vez muy feliz lala.

Lala:tengo razones para cerlo -giño-.

Rito:uh, no comprendo, pero no importa.

Lala:esta delicioso mikan.

Mikan:gracias.

Rito:bueno, ya tengo que irme, se que no me olvido de nada, asi que por favor, no vallas verme si.

Lala:porque no rito.

Rito:no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que ayer.

Lala:esta bien rito, te estare esperando -beso-.

Rito:si, nos vemos después.

Mikan:estas tomando muy bien todo lo que rito te dijo anoche.

Lala:si, es un poco difícil de entender, pero no me importa, lo amo por como es y si es el sucesor a dios de la destrucción me de igual, ademas si es el mas fuerte del universo, no tengo que preocuparme por mi seguridad y la suya.

Mikan:que bien, me alegra que pienses asi, porque tu tendras que encargarte de algo muy importante.

Lala:enserio, que sería eso mikan.

Mikan:debes mostrarle a rito, el amor, lo que significa proteger algo, a quienes quieres y amas con tus propios brazos. Si eso no ocurre, quien sabe lo que rito podria hacer como dios de la destrucción.

Lala:porque lo dices mikan. Que cosas podria hacer rito.

Mikan:rito puede ser una persona muy buena y amable si quiere, y se volvió tan fuerte debido a sus ideales, de hacer lo correcto, de que tenia que fortalecerse porque alguien tenia que defender a los que no pueden defenderse solos.

Lala:eso no suena tan mal.

Mikan:tal vez, pero así como puede ser ese héroe justiciero que ansia ser, el ser dios de la destrucción podria hacer que se vuelva muy engreído, caprichoso y que se crea superios a los demas, siendo que podria destruir lo que sea y a quien sea sin remordimiento alguno, debe permanecer neutral, y mantener la paz y el orden del universo.

Lala:pero, que tiene que ver esto conmigo.

Mikan:tu debes casarte con el, y formar una familia, de esa forma se que comprendera que la verdadera fuerza nace cuando creas lazos, cuando quieres protejer a quienes amas con tus brazos, el entiendo este concepto pero aún no lo a experimentado por si mismo, por eso estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea con tal de que cases con el.

Lala:ya veo. Me asegurare de que pueda casarme con el y gracias mikan, por tu apoyo a favor de nustra relacion.

Mikan:pero, aun no te e dicho todo lo que tienes que saber de el. La razon para ser mas fuerte, su obsesión por conseguir mas poder.

Lala:por como lo dices no me parece algo muy bueno.

Mikan:bueno si es una buena razon, pero te lo explicaro. Todo comenzo cuando el tenia nueve años, rito estaba en paz, conocia a dos chicos que eran sus mejores amigos, eran amigos desde que tenian tres años. Pero un dia, en un viaje escolar ocurrio algo que un niño de esa edad no debería presenciar, era un dia muy lluvioso de invierno, eran las tres de la mañana, todos iban en un autobús, por la hora que era, estaban durmiendo. Tal vez, el conductor se distraje y sumado al echo de que estaba lloviendo, el autobús sufrio un accidente.

Lala:un accidente.

Mikan:pero todos estaban bien, no tenian muchos golpes o rasguños, o eso creían, cuando rito salio lo primero que hizo fue ver como estaban sus amigos, pero había yn problema. No los encontró, no podian salir, rito estaba cerca de la ventana, pudo aflojar si cinturón y salir, pero sus amigos, se habían desmayado por el golpe, por eso no salieron, si eso hubiera sido todo no hubiera ávido problemas, pero.

Lala:pero.

Mikan:el autobús se incendio, el echo de que estuviera lloviendo impidio que se quemaran, pero. El echó de que no despertaran inquietaba a todos. Cuando finalmente, el fuego ya no era un problema iban a sacarlos pero, no respiraban, los medicos que llegaron les practicaron reanimación pero no podian conseguir que respiraran, el fuego no los quemo pero se cree que el humo los asfixio.

Lala:que terrible.

Mikan:rito se sintio destruido, sentia que la vida ya no tenia sentido, perdio de golpe toda la felicidad. Pero, decidio decir seguir adelante, queriendo ser mas fuerte, comprendio que hubiera sido mas fuerte en esa ocasion podria haber evitado, esa escena donde fue incapaz. Un dia conocio a un anciano, que decia poder controlar una energia vital que todos poseian, conocida como ki no quise ponerle otro nombre, este ansiano se convirtió en su maestro, se volvio un idolo para rito, sentia que la vida podia tener sentido de nuevo, poco a poco rito fue mejorando, apriendo artes marciales y a controlar su ki, en poco tiempo habia superado a su maestro. Estaba feliz de nuevo, pero las desgracias no se harian esperar...

Mi Facebook personal es:Emilio Contrera, esta vacío porque nunca lo uso, pero si me quieren decir algo aganlo libremente, si tienes sugerencias yo las considerare y si quieren que les ayude, con gusto lo aré. Para que me reconoscan tengo una esfera del dragón de perfil.

Cuando tenga dos o tres capitulos mas publicare. Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6:recuerdos dolorosos.

 **En el capitulo anterior, mikan nos conto la historia del pasado de rito, y de su obsesión por conseguir. Poder. Continuemos.**

Lala:que paso después mikan, dime.

Mikan:como te decia, rito encontro un maestro que le enseño artes marciales y a controlar su ki, poco a poco rito se rodeó de campañeros, o mejor dicho, amigos. Su maestro descubrio que rito tenia un gran potencial para las batallas, y que con un entrenamiento apropiado, podria liberar ese enorme poder. Pero, en el momento mas o mejor dicho, menos apropiado, ocurrio lo peor.

Lala:que ocurrio mikan.

Mikan:resulta que el maestro de rito, tenia un rival que lo odiaba a muerte, tenia a sus propios discípulos que entrenaba en el uso del ki. Resulta que un dia, este rufian, por asi decirlo, ataco con sus alumnos, al maestro de rito y a sus amigos. Fue una lucha muy reñida, al comienzo parecia que todo era para humillarlos, pero, este tenia otras intenciones, asesinarlos a todos, muchos de sus compañeros murieron en vano tratando de protejer a su mestro. Rito, era el mas fuerte, pero los que serian sus enemigos jurados lo eran mas. Rito estuvo a punto de morir, entonces su maestro hizo el hermoso sacrificio, de entregar su vida, pues seria un desperdicio que jóvenes discípulos murieran aquel dia.

Lala:su maestro, se sacrificó para protejerlos.

Mikan:asi es. Rito, devastado por las muertes decidio buscar venganza, pero el resto de sus camaradas perdio la esperanza, y asi mismo rito perdio la confianza en los demas.

Lala:perdio la confianza, estas diciendo que desconfia de los demas, incluso de mi.

Mikan:eso no sabria decírtelo, pero no creo que desconfie de ti. En fin dondes estaba,... Rito borro de su ser los sentimientos que a flor de piel marcaron su pasado, y lo impulsaron a prometer que jamas nadie lo volvería a vencer. Comprendio que si eres débil al mas fuerte obedeces, que no existe la hermandad cuando de poder careces, no necesitas sentimientos solo superioridad, poderio para enfrentarte contra la maldad. Y que lo único que importa es la fuerza para vencer, a todos los enemigos que te quieran ver caer.

Lala:esa fue la motivacion, que rito tubo para hacerse mas fuerte.

Mikan:si, asi es. El se prometio que no se detendria hasta completar el máximo de su gran poder si era necesario, tal parece que no fue así.

Lala:estas diciendo, que rito puede ser mas fuerte de lo que dices que es.

Mikan:así es, el sabe que todavía puede fortalecerse mas, pero si no lo ve necesario no creo que lo haga. Yo tengo confianza de su poder, y alguien que tuviera tal poder pensaria lo mismo.

Lala:podrias decirme un poco de como es su comportamiento a la hora de luchar.

Mikan:el no titubea y no cede enfrentándose en algun encuentro, enorme fibra y destreza demuestra en el combate pues usando una sola parte de su poder derrota sin problema a cualquier contrincante, las dudas no existen, barre con cualquier contrincante que contra el arremete, y nunca se apiada este, indefectible superioridad revela en alcto, es un inmutable luchador y ningún golpe lo retuerce, demostrando supremacía el continuará combatiendo.

Lala:enserio, pero acaso lo has visto luchar, porque, que te hace pensar eso.

Mikan:es lo que dijo su ultimo maestro y no creó que se equivoque, el lo reconoce como uno de los diez mortales mas poderoso del multiverso.

Lala:que, del multiverso, enserio rito tiene tanto poder.

Mikan:es el mas fuerte de ocho universos, si incluimos a este. Haora creo que ya comprenderás la situación.

Lala:pero, dijiste que el desconfia mucho de los demas, pero no de mi.

Mikan:seguramente, tu situación recordó en su alma un sentimiento que le inquieta. Además, rito ya no se siente incapaz, tanto poder le a dado confianza, tal vez demasiada, pero es la razon, por lo que puede presenciar un futuro, se ve a si mismo contigo, te como alguien con quien puede volver a recuperar, tal vez no toda pero algo de esa esperanza, esa felicidad perdida en el pasado y en su alma. Y seguramente esta dispuesto a utilizar todo su poder, todo su entrenamiento valdrá la pena, si puede cumplir ese objetivo, protegerte y la futura familia que en su alma desea formar contigo.

Lala:el pensara de esa forma.

Mikan:no te lo puedo asegurar, tendrias que preguntárselo, pero yo diria que es asi.

Lala:entonces, le preguntare para estar segura.

Mikan:mejor esperas un poco, que se sienta mas cómodo contigo, o podría reaccionar un poco mal.

Lala:bueno, ahora que se un poco mas sobre el y su pasado, trataré de reconfortarlo para que sienta feliz, porque si el esta feliz podre estar con el y ser feliz yo también.

Mikan:te deso la mejor suerte.

Lala:bueno, el me dijo que mañana podriamos recorrer la ciudad juntos, para poder conocer mejor su cultura. Tratare de conocer mejor de que es lo que siente por mi.

Mikan:me parece una gran idea, pero trata de hacerlo discretamente, yo también ire por si tienes.

Lala:tu también iras.

Mikan:como su hermana e aprendido mucho de su comportamiento, y las formas de calmarlo si es necesario, no creo que sea necesario pero por si acaso.

Lala:gracias mikan. Pero, es un poco aburrido tener que esperarlo todo el día, además tu también te tienes que ir. Me siento sola.

Mikan:no te preocupes, creo que tengo la solución para que puedas estar con el todo el dia. Pero ahora, si me disculpas debo irme.

Lala:esta bien, gracias de nuevo mikan.

Tres horas después...

Lala:"rito, debes haber sufrido mucho, nunca sere capaz de entender completamente lo que sentiste, el dolor de sentirte incapaz de hacer algo para salvar a tus queridos amigos y a tu maestro, pero estoy dispuesta a estar contigo, hasta el final, se que sentirás lo mismo por mi algún día, no nos separaran, existen lazos de amor que nos uniran".

 **Ahh, la mierda, que historia mas sad. Tal vez la historia les parezca muy cliché, pero no murieron los padres como lo pensé originalmente, era mas complicado darle sentido.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7:Vamos de paseo.

 **Dejando de lado las escenas sad, del capitulo anterior, seamos positivos con este capitulo, haber que sale Xd.**

Rito:uh, -abriendo los ojos-, lala.

Lala:-abriendo los ojos-, buenos días rito.

Rito:buenos dias, una pregunta, porque estas aqui y desnuda.

Lala:tu me dijiste que si quería, podia dormir contigo, y estoy desnuda porque peke tiene que recargarse.

Rito:ah, si es cierto, bueno hoy vamos a recorrer la ciudad, asi que podras comprarte, aunque sea, ropa interior, con eso estaria bien.

Lala:claro, -beso-.

Rito:uh, que atrevida.

Lala:ya no quieres que lo haga?.

Rito:no he dicho eso. Bueno, mejor nos levantamos.

Lala:si quieres bañarte conmigo, puedes hacerlo,me ayudaria. **Puta, que oferton.** Rito:eh, tal vez después de que nos casemos.

Lala:esta bien, pero es una promesa.

Rito:claro.

Mikan:buenos dias chicos.

Lala:buenos dias mikan.

Rito:buenos dias.

Mikan:rito, ya as decido adonde iremos esta tarde los tres.

Rito:no de echo, pero ya sabes como soy, lo inesperado puede ser lo mas interesante. De lo contrario, lala no estaria aquí o tal vez si, nunca lo sabremos.

Lala:esta delicioso mikan, como siempre.

Mikan:gracias lala.

Rito:-suspiro-.

Lala:cariño, cuando vamos a ir.

Rito:en una hora, tenemos tiempo no te preocupes, iremos en una hora.

Lala:esta bien, puedo estar contigo hasta entonces.

Rito:claro, no molesta.

Lala:te amo rito.

Rito:estas muy segura de lo que dices, nos conocemos hace algunos dias, admito que me siento atraído por ti, pero te escucho muy segura.

Lala:si, estoy muy segura de lo que digo, se que te amo de verdad rito.

Rito:pero, porque piensas eso de mi, me interesaría saber que es lo que te parece tan irresistible de mi.

Lala:no te preocupes por eso, yo se porque te amo, pero tendras que darte cuenta tu mismo.

Rito:como sea.

Lala:cielos, asi son las ciudades terrícolas.

Mikan:algo asi.

... :quien es ella.

... :sabe, pero me parece muy bonita.

... :nunca vi ese cosplay, pero es muy atractiva.

Rito:lala, un momento, creo que tenemos que hacer algo con respeto a tu ropa.

Lala:que tiene mi ropa.

Rito:llama mucho la atención, mejor te cambias.

 **Provaron varios tipos de ropa.**

Lala:este.

Rito:no.

Lala:que tal este -coneja playboy- **. Uhmm yeaa.**

Rito:donde viste eso,no tal vez en otro. Momento.

Lala:este otro -traje de karate-.

Rito:no, pero si quieres entrenar abisame.

 **Varios trajes después...**

Lala:entonces este, -vestido casual-.

Rito:si, ese parece apropiado, ademas se ve bien en ti.

Lala:gracias. Bien sigamos.

Rito:esta bien, pero no corras.

Mikan:ya los alcanzo.

Rito:lala, no corras.

Lala:pero quiero ver todo.

Rito:ya se que quieres hacer eso, pero no tienes que correr, tenemos tiempo suficiente, no tienes que correr, si vamos con calma no nos perderemos de nada.

Lala:esta bien, rito.

 **Luego de un rato, una o dos horas...**

Lala:adonde podemos ir ahora.

Mikan:lala, tu ropa desaparece.

Lala:pero porque, peke.

Peke:lo siento, pero los cambios de ropa de hace un rato consumieron mas energía de lo que pense,probablemente tarde dos o tres minutos, luego quedara completamente desnuda.

Mikan:desnuda.

Rito:vamos, hay que ir a una tienda de ropa.

Rito:bien, entra aqui.

Mikan:ponte esta ropa interior.

Lala:gracias, porque la que tenia ya desaparecio.

Mikan:rito,esperame hasta que le traiga algo de ropa para que se ponga.

Rito:gracias.uh, sairenji?.

Haruna:yukki kun, eres tu.

Rito:que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Haruna:lo mismo digo, pero que estas haciendo aqui.

Rito:es complicado, es una larga historia.

Lala:rito, como me veo.

Rito:gracias por no molestarte sairenji.

Haruna:porque me molestaría.

Rito:bueno, lala queria que vinieras, pero si tienes algo mas importante que hacer puedes irte.

Haruna:no te preocupes, no tengo nada mas que hacer hoy.

Lala:adonde podemos ir ahora.

Mikan:bueno, si quieres podemos ir acuario, que han inaugurado recientemente.

Lala:un acuario, claro, vamos rito.

Rito:te dije que no corras.

Haruna:"quien es esta, chica y porque esta tan apegada a yukki kun, acaso sera, su novia".

Lala:baya, hay muchos animales por aqui. Rito, vamos a ver que mas hay.

Mikan:espera lala, mejor yo te acompaño, rito puede ir después.

Lala:esta bien.

Rito:mikan, esperame.

Haruna:yukki kun, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Rito:esta bien, sobre que me quieres preguntar.

Haruna:sobre, esa chica, quisiera saber quien es si no te molesta.

Rito:uhh, quieres saber mas acerca de lala eh, bueno como te cuento. Bueno, primero ella es extranjera y "no puedo decirle, la verdad, no me gusta hacer esto pero, tendre que mentirle", bino al pais a estudiar, pero ella no queria estar donde vivia haci que mikan y yo decidimos permitirle quedarse con nosotros un tiempo, no se muy bien cuanto tiempo sera pero no nos importa, creo que es la compañía que estábamos buscando.

Haruna:asi que era eso, pero la veo feliz cerca tuyo, podríamos explicarme eso.

Rito:ah, ya se a que te refieres, la verdad no entiendo muy bien, pero por alguna razon se siente, atraida por mi. Ella dice que me ama.

Haruna:que te ama.

Rito:si, la verdad yo tampoco entendia muy bien, pero logre pensar lo mismo de ella y acepté ser su novio como ella quería, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Haruno:su novio "entonces, yukki kun esta enamorado de esta chica".

Rito:sairenji, estas bien. Uhh, que es eso, un pingüino, pingüinos voladores.

Lala:rito, mira asi estan mejor verdad.

Rito:lala, que hiciste.

Lala:se movian muy lento así que les di unas píldoras que aumentan su energía.

Rito:no debes hacer eso, se supone que mikan estaba contigo.

Rito:sairenji, disculpa por lo que paso hoy.

Haruna:no te preocupes.

Rito:gracias por comprender. Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Lala:adiós haruna.

Haruna:si adiós yukki kun, lala san.

Lala:rito, vamos a dormir.

Rito:claro, vamos mi amor y mañana sera otro dia.

Rito:buenas noches.

Lala:claro, buenas noches -beso-, hasta mañana.

 **Esta historia tiene un final?.**

 **Tal vez, de echo es una historia muyyyy larga. Escribire hasta quedarme sin imaginación.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap:comienza una nueva aventura.

Al dia siguiente.

Rito:-bostezo-, buenas dias lala.

Lala:buenos dias rito. Quiero decirte algo.

Rito:que es.

Lala:bueno, mejor no te lo digo, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Rito:como quieras, esperare.

Mikan:buenos dias chicos.

Lala:buenos dias mikan.

Rito:buenos dias.

Mikan:te ves descansado rito, debe ser cómodo dormir con lala.

Rito:debi suponer que lo sabias, que te importa.

Lala:no te pongas así rito, me encanta dormir contigo y tu también seguramente piensas lo mismo, si no, no lo harías.

Peke:debe sentirse afortunado rito dono, lala sama tiene muchos pretendientes que desearían tan solo poder estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo, y usted duerme con ella y además la besa, ellos solo pueden soñar con hacer lo mismo.

Lala:si, pero ninguno de ellos me tendrá, ni me besara, pero tu puedes hacerlo rito, además di mi primer besó contigo y se que no será ultimo.

Rito:bueno si lo ponen de esa manera. No puedo contra esa lógica. "Primer besó".

Rito:bueno, ya me voy a la escuela.

Lala:adiós rito.

Rito:si, adiós lala.

 **Mas tarde, en la escuela.** Rito:"la escuela, es el único lugar donde no estoy cerca de ella, bueno, como si me molestara estar cerca suyo, espero que este bien y que no se aburra tanto".

Sensei: **(que, es Japón me pareció mas apropiado).** Bueno, alumnos al parecer tenemos una nueva estudiante. Pase por favor.

Rito:uh, "no me dijas que".

Lala:gracias.

Rito:"ella, nueva estudiante, un momento esta seria la sorpresa".

Lala:rito!!, a partir de hoy estare en la escuela contigo todos los días.

Haruna:esa chica.

Sensei:escoga un lugar por favor.

... :aqui, sientate aquí.

... :no, mejor aquí.

Saruyama:por aquí mejor.

Lala:eh, mejor aquí. Delante de ti rito, por cierto, no te da gusto que este aqui contigo.

Rito:eh, claro que me da gusto, -beso-, lala, no aquí.

 **Los chicos miraban a rito con odio, furia y envidia, y las chicas con asombro debido a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir**.

... :que acaba de pasar, como es que un chico como el esta con una chica tan linda como ella.

... :no se, pero si lo beso quiere decir que son novios. Me pregunto como ocurrió.

...:debe tener algún truco o algo parecido.

... :me da una rabia, que este con el.

 **Las cosas se pondran mas interesantes en este nuevo escenario.**

Rito:lala que haces aqui, y como es que te inscribiste si eres un extraterrestre.

Lala:porque quiero estar contigo mas tiempo rito, esperar a que regreses es muy aburrido y me siento sola.

Rito:bueno, esta bien, almenosal menos ahora no me tengo que preocupar por saber donde estas, y además que tan malo puede ser que estes aqui. Pero, como te permitieron la entreda.

Lala:bueno, mikan me dijo que tenia que al director de la escuela, me dijo "esta bien, pero solo porque eres sexi".

Rito:"ese director". Bueno, como ya te dije no importa. Esta bien, pero no mas no llames mucho la atención y no le digas a nadie que eres una alienígena y tampoco digas mucho de mi, no les digas que soy el futuro dios de la destrucción, esa información podria traernos problemas si se divulga.

Lala:esta bien rito, prometo que no dire nada de eso.

Lala:rito, quiero preguntarte algo.

Rito:que cosa.

Lala:porque esos chicos nos miran asi.

Rito:no les hagas caso, se ponen asi porque no comprenden como es que soy el novio de una chica tan linda.

Lala:ahwww, rito. Dices las palabras mas hermosas que e escuchado. Te amo -beso-.

Rito:yo también te amo, pero no entiendo porque me amas tanto, pero, no me importa.

 **Los chicos que los veían estaban por explotar, y quien no.**

... :ese yukki rito, se cree mucho por tener una linda chica, pero no mas a que ella me vea, seguramente dejara de quererlo tanto.

Sensei:señorita sairenji, usted sera la encargada de mostrarle a lala san la escuela y sus instalaciones.

Haruna:claro sensei, lala san si me acompañas por favor.

Lala:claro, te veo después rito -beso-.

Rito:esta bien, luego nos vemos.

Lala:haruna, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Haruna:claro, lala san.

Lala:estas enamorada de algún chico.

Haruna:porque me preguntas eso.

Lala:es que, estoy enamorada de rito, se siente un poco extraño estarlo, mi corazón late muy rápido cuando pienso en el. El echo de que el también me amé, me hace muy feliz, hace tiempo que no e estado tan feliz.

Haruna:pues, no estoy segura.

Rito:bien, como estuvo el recorrido.

Lala:fue muy interesante, hay muchas para hacer. Bueno, te veo después rito, me voy con las chicas -beso-.

Rito:muy bien, después nos vemos mi amor.

... :lala san, ya tienes pensado a que club te vas a unir.

Lala:no lo se, es mi primer dia, aun no me e decidido, pero en cual club estan ustedes.

Haruna:en el club de tenis, si quieres puedes unirtenos. Te presentaremos a nuestro entrenador.

... :bien chicas, descansen mañana continuamos,uhh pero quien tenemos aquí.

Haruna:momemitsu sensei, te presentó a lala san.

Lala:hola, tu eres su entrenador cierto.

Mememitsu:asi es, y estas pensando en unirtenos preciosa.

Lala:no lo se, aun no lo e decido, y mejor no me dices esas cosas, porque si rito te escucha seguramente se molestara contigo, porque es mi novio.

Momemitsu:rito eh, es tu novio bueno supongo que no quiero que se moleste preciosa.

Lala:por favor, no sigas.

Momemitsu:no le tengo miendo, y no entiendo que le ves a ese perdedor, como es que una chica como tu termino con alguien como el.

Lala:callate, no sabés lo que dices. Rito no es un perdedor.

Momemitsu:por favor, no seas ingenua, porque no lo cortas y te juntas con migo, yo te tratare como lo mereces.

Rito:desaparece.

Momemitsu:ahh, si tratas de asustarme no funcionará.

Lala:rito, el estaba diciendo cosas feas de ti.

Rito:eres muy valiente, aunque no te des cuenta. Vámonos lala.

Lala:si tienes razon, no me interesa unirme a este club.

Momemitsu:no creas que te tengo miedo, eres un cobarde!!.

Rito:no quiero gastar energías por algo como esto.

Momemitsu:te desafío a un duelo de béisbol, también soy el mejor beisbolista.

Rito:acepto, si de esa manera nos dejas en paz.

Momemitsu:bien, preparate porque estoy por hacer mi mejor lanzamiento, por cierto si fallas lala tendra que salir con migo.

Rito:entonces una razon mas para no fallar.

Momemitsu:hay va.

Rito:tu ingenuidad me da nauseas, pero lo agradezco -golpea la pelota-. Y se si sigue llendo, bien yo gane hací que no molestes a mi novia, o no se que te haré.

Momemitsu:ehh.

 **Perdon por tardar tanto, pero es que estoy teniendo un pequeño problema de inspiración pero no tengo pensado dejarlo, no mas esperen a que vuelva a tener fantasias románticas, asi me inspiro.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap9:recuerdos de mi vida.

 **Esto ocurre una semana después de los sucesos del cap8.** Mikan:lala, desde que estas aqui me e preguntado, porque no parace importar tener que hacer algunas cosas que seguramente no hacias cuando eras una princesa.

Rito:si tienes razon, porque te acostumbraste tan rápido a no ser tratada como a una princesa sino como a una persona normal.

Lala:bueno lo que pasa es que yo quería ser tratada de esta manera.

Mikan:en serio, y cual es la razon para eso.

Lala:bueno, cuando yo vivía en el palacio real tenia muchos sirvientes que me ayudaban o hacian las cosas por mi. A mi no me molestaba eso, pero si el echo de que no me permitían explorar el mundo.

Rito:explorar el mundo?.

Lala:si, no me permitian salir de los confines del palacio y sus alrededores, eso no me gustaba. Porque yo queria salir y tener amigos, estar con personas de mi edad con los que pasar el rato. Yo lo que quería era tener amigos, pero mi papa no me dejaba, no queria yo fuera con las demas personas que no fueran mis sirvientes o la realeza de otros planetas.

Mikan:tu padre no te permitia mucha libertad.

Lala:no, el no queria que yo me terminará enamorando de alguno de ellos. Bueno, mi papa me presentó a la hija de un rey que era uno de sus mejores aliados. Yo me senti un poco mejor, ya tenia alguien con quien estar y a quien mostrarle mis inventos.

Rito:tus inventos?.

Lala:si, como yo me aburria encontré la creación de inventos, o juguetes como los llamaba en ese entonces para poder divertirme. Ademas, a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo me empecé a molestar y empece a planear un plan de escape utilizando mis inventos.

Mikan:intentaste escapar de tu casa antes.

Lala:si, lo hice varias veces pero siempre me encontraban y me regresaban, tuvieron que aumentar la seguridad gracias a eso. Ademas, luego de eso esa chica ya no pudo venir mas. Entonces mi padre me dijo lo que yo no quería escuchar "lala, ya ba siendo tiempo de que encuentres un prometido para casarte, yo te presentaré a algunos que e escogido personalmente, tu solo debes elegir con quien te quieres casar".

Mikan:eso realmente te molesto, no es así.

Lala:si, todo so volvió mas molesto a partir de ese dia, ya casi no tiempo para estar sola y descansar. Todos los días, o casi todos tenia que pasarlos con un nuevo pretendiente, ésa época fue muy horrible, porque yo no quería estar con ninguno de ellas, ninguno realmente quería estar conmigo realmente, ellos solo querian que me casara con ellos para poder quedarse con el trono y convertirse en rey. Eso nunca me gustó, mi mama me había dicho que debía casarme con alguien que, quisiera estar conmigo y que me amara,que no le importara que yo sea una princesa.

Rito:si, es lo mismo que dijiste la otra vez.

Lala:si, realmente no me gustaría tener que revivir ese tiempo.

Mikan:no te preocupes, eso quedó en el pasado.

Lala:si, si no hubiera huido de casa, nunca hubiera llegado a la tierra y conocerlos a ustedes, y en especial a ti rito.

Rito:si, tienes razon, yo tampoco te hubiera conocido, creó que es la mejor realidad y no estoy dispuesto a cambiarla.

Mikan:mejor dejamos de hablar de esto, no pensemos sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido si sabemos que nunca sucederá.

Lala:si, tienes razon. Ya quiero que nos casemos rito.

Rito:porque tienes tanta prisa, espero que no creas que cambiaré de opinión, ya te dije que te amo y me casaré contigo de una forma u otra.

Lala:si, gracias rito no sabés cuánto te amo.

Mikan:disculpen, tal vez quieran estar sólos un momento. Creo que me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Lala:buenas noches, mikan.

Rito:buenas noches. "No entiendo a que se refiere con que estemos un momento a solas".

Lala:rito...

Rito:que ocurre.

Lala:... Gracias.

Rito:porque?.

Lala:por aceptar ser mi esposo.

Rito:que hay con eso.

Lala:porque si tu no te me hubieras declarado, yo tendria que haber regresado a mi planeta y seguir buscando algun prometido y me hubiera tenido que casar con aunque no quisiera.

Rito:que te ase pensar eso, probablemente alguien mas hubiera echo lo mismo que yo hise.

Lala:no, no creo que eso hubiese sido posible, mi padre literalmente me hubiera encadenado al palacio de ser necesario. Por eso, se que te lo debo, otra razón para casarme contigo.

Rito:entiendo, pero no digas eso, además yo no hice lo que hice con intensión de conseguir algo de ti, bueno cuando te confesé espere que me pudieras corresponder y lo hiciste tal vez mejor de lo que esperaba, pero tienes porque deberme algo, me conformo con que quieras casarte conmigo, mi amor.

Lala:-sollozo-rito, -abrazo-te amo.

Rito:lo se, yo también lo hago. Bueno creo que mejor vamos a dormir.

Mikan:rito, hace tiempo que no veo ese lado sensible tuyo, tal parecé que todo esta saliendo muy bien, aún no puedo confiarme pero hemos dados un gran paso.

 **Disculpen que sea un poco mas corto de lo normal, pero es que debería ser un capitulo de relleno. Tengo bastante material en mente, solo debo ordenarlo. Pronto volvere a subir.**

 **Pd:esta historia la voy armando de a poco, no tengo idea de como terminará, pero tratare de terminarla.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap10:mis nuevas amigas.

 **Esto ocurre, un dia después del cap9.** Era un nuevo dia para nuestros protagonistas y todo comenzó completamente normal, o eso parecía hasta que.

Rito:-hablando dormido-, uhh je je, que es eso, uhh que pero, delicioso, no no podemos hacer eso aquí. Que haces mi amor, no no, -grito!!!!!-.

Lala:qué, uh rito eres tu que pasa, sucedio algo.

Rito:-agitado-, uh que sueño mas horrible.

Lala:rito, estas bien?.

Rito:lala, estas bien?.

Lala:porque no lo estaria, estuve contigo toda la noche. Que soñaste rito.

Rito:algo, muy. Bueno, ya no lo recuerdo tanto, no te lo quiero decir, pero se trata de ti.

Lala:de mi.

Rito:si, fue muy horrible, senti... Que te perdia.

Lala:uh.

Rito:si, espero que nunca ocurra, bueno me asegurare de que no te separen de mi lado, bueno a no ser que tu quieras.

Lala:no rito, estare contigo por el resto de mi vida. Porque te amo.

Rito:gracias, también te amo. Pero, una vez que nos casemos, no solo estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, también el resto de la, eternidad.

Lala:el resto de la, eternidad?.

Rito:te lo explicaré luego de que regresemos de la escuela, que te parecé.

Lala:esta bien, pero mejor nos levantamos.

Rito:todavía podemos dormir una hora mas si quieres, aún hay tiempo.

Lala:si tienes razon. Bueno, nos vemos en una hora rito.

Rito:claro.

Lala:puedes abrazarme mientras duermo.

Rito:esta bien.

 **Tres horas después**.

Lala:rito, podrias explicarme lo que me dijiste esta mañana sobre que estaremos juntos para siempre.

Rito:mejor esperamos hasta después de clases, uh.

Lala:buenos dias, haruna.

Haruna:buenos dias lala sab, yukki kun.

Rito:buenos dias.

Lala:que les parece si vamos todos juntos a la escuela.

...:lala chan, no nos esperan.

Lala:risa,mio (creo que asi se llaman, si me equivoco avisen me para que lo corriga), vamos todos juntos. Rito, estas chicas son mis amigas, las conoci hace unos días. No las vas a saludar?.

Rito:si, muy buenos días.

Risa:buenos dias yukki kun, es verdad que lala esta viviendo contigo y que es tu novia?.

Rito:yo diria que si, porque preguntan?.

Mio:solo queríamos comprobar lo que lala san nos dijo.

Lala:me estan diciendo mentirosa, porque parece que es lo estan diciendo.

Risa:no, no estamos diciendo eso, solosolo queríamos comprobar la información que nos diste.

Lala:rito, es el momento de descanso, podemos salir un momento.

Rito:bueno, esta bien vamos.

Mio:lala san, puedes venir con nosotras por un momento.

Lala:esta bien, lo siento rito, pero ya estare contigo después.

Rito:como quieras, voy a caminar un poco, nos vemos después.

Lala:chicas, que es lo que me querian decir.

Risa:queremos saber como esta tu relación con yukki kun.

Lala:pues, yo diria que esta muy bien, porque preguntan?.

Mio:porque si quieres, nosotras te podemos dar algunos consejos para que puedas reforzar mas tu relación.

Lala:enserio, me darian algunos consejos?, y cuales serian.

Risa:escucha, te vamos a decir que es lo que tienes que hacer.

 **Mientrastanto...**

Rito:-suspiro-,"que aburrido es caminar cuando no tienes a donde ir".

Haruna:yukki kun, podria hablar contigo un momento.

Rito:claro, de que quieres hablar.

Haruna:no lo vayas a malinterpretar, pero es que casi siempre te veo con lala.

Rito:si, que estas tratando de decir.

Haruna:bueno, tu realmente estas enamorado de ella.

Rito:que clase de pregunta es esa, pero si, a medida que pasan los días, cada vez estoy mas seguro de que la amo, además ella siente lo mismo por mi, y me lo dice prácticamente todos los dias. Si, estoy enamorado de ella, porque.

Haruna:bueno, es que, tal vez ya sea un poco tarde para mi, pero quiero decirte que e estado observandote por mas de un año.

Rito:si.

Haruna:bueno, lo que quiero decir es que me... G, gus-campana-. Espero que no te molestes.

Rito:disculpa, dijiste algo, es que como la campana para regresar a clases sono, no pude escuchar lo que dijiste, bueno si era importante. Ya me lo podrás decir otro día.

Haruna:ehhh.

Lala:rito, que te parece si después de clases vamos de paseo.

Rito:a donde iríamos.

Lala:porque no recorremos la ciudad.

Rito:la ciudad, es algo inesperado pero, bueno esta bien.

Lala:gracias. "Perfecto, podre poner en practica los consejos que me dieron las chicas".

 **Tres horas después...**

Rito:bueno a donde quieres ir.

Lala:no lo realmente, solo quiero caminar contigo por un rato.

Rito:como quieras.

 **Uhg. (Ustedes decidan el tiempo).**

Lala:"bien, creo que ya es el momento, cual era el primer consejo"

 **Recuerdo...**

Risa:lala, en una buena relación no pueden faltar los tirones y empujones. **(Yo tampoco entiendo, me base en el manga para esta escena).**

Lala:"bien aqui voy". Primer tirar.

Rito:que haces.

Lala:después, empujar.

Rito:te as vuelto loca, bien suficiente -frenar de golpe-. Que te ocurre, calmate o nos vamos a casa.

Lala:lo siento,"bien, eso no funciono tendre que intentar lo siguiente"

 **Recuerdo...**

Mio:lala, algo que los hombres no se resisten, es a las mujeres que se hacen las difíciles, actua como que estas inconforme con algo y el ara cualquier cosa con tal de que cambies de opinión.

Lala:"bien, me hare la difícil con rito". Sabes algo, ya me aburri nos vamos a casa.

Rito:esta bien.

Lala:no me hables, estoy molesta contigo.

Rito:que dices, mi amor dime que te pasa.

Lala:"creo que esta funcionando", no me dijas asi, nono estoy de humor.

Rito:pero, dime que es lo que te ocurre o dame una pista para descubrirlo, solo dame una oportunidad, no quiero que te molestes conmigo.

Lala:bien, te lo dire pero tendras que atraparme.

Rito:hoye, adonde vas, no corras. Como quieras, no se que te ocurre pero te atrapare.

Rito:uhm, donde se metio. Ya se, solo debo concentrarme en sentir su ki -tiron-, que esta, lala que haces, y porque estas vestida de esa manera.

Lala:(vestida de forma muy sensual y sujerente, no voy a describir, imaginense como quieran). Rito, creo que es hora.

Rito:hora?, de que.

Lala:de que aceptemos la responsabilidad, quiero ser tu esposa por completo, por eso creo que ya es hora de dar un paso importante en nuestra relación.

Rito:que quieres decir.

Lala:se que tu puedes controlar tus impulsos, pero aunque sea esta vez (apretandose mas contra el), dejate llevar -beso-.

Rito:está bien, lo haré.

Lala:rito...

Rito:dime, mi amor.

Lala:que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora.

Rito:ehh, mejor informate un poco primero y dejamos esto para otra ocasión, que te parecé.

Lala:rito, perdoname por lo que trate de hacer hoy contigo, espero que no te molestes.

Rito:no te preocupes, se que solo estabas siguiendo algunos consejos Que te dieron. No me molesta, sabes algún día me gustaría experimentar contigo eso que quisiste hacer. Claro, solo si tu quieres.

Lala:claro, también me gustaría experimentarlo contigo, pero no te molesta esperar un tiempo.

Rito:claro. Tomate tu tiempo.

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo, no me olvide de la explicación que iba a dar, pero la dejaré para otro cap.**

 **Pd:si quieren, detallare el sueño que tuvo rito al comienzo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cap11:el alien asesino de otro planeta.

 **Alerta!!!, este capitulo es relleno y tal vez tenga algunas pendejadas e incoerencias, pero quería hacerlo. Para que no se aburran.** Todo comenzó un dia normal, en una ciudad normal con un protagonista no tan normal **(nostalgia cap1).** En fin, comenzamos.

Rito:-ablando dormido-, je je je, no puedes derrotarme, soy invenci... -despierta-, uh, que sueño loco tuve, bueno era solo un sueño. Otro dia, despierto, y puedo observar una hermosa mujer durmiendo a mi lado, quien lo diria, nunca pense que terminaria en esta situación pero, estoy satisfecho.

Lala:-bostezo-, buenos dias rito.

Rito:buenos dias mi amor, dormiste bien.

Lala:claro, contigo siempre puedo dormir muy bien, después de todo sere tu esposa y necesito estar descansada si quiero serlo muy bien.

Rito:bueno, no pido que sea una esposa perfecta, pero si quieres hacerlo te dire que me conformo con tal de que sepas cocinar bien.

Lala:eso es lo que esperas de mi, rito.

Rito:bueno, es lo que espero de ti por el momento, después de eso no sabria que decirte, porque no le pides a mikan que te enseñé, ella tiene un toqué divino para cocinar.

Lala:esta bien rito, si que quieres que lo haga, lo hare con gusto.

Varías horas después. En algun de la atmósfera.

... :zastin sama, una nave desconocida se esta hacercando a la atmósfera terrestre, que hacemos señor.

Zastin:ya empesaron a aparecer, no es necesario que hagamos algo, rito dono puede resolver estos problemas por si solo. "Espero".

En la tierra un ser extraño acaba de llegar. (Nadie se dio cuenta de que habia roto un poco el techo de esta).

Ser extraño:baño, baño, baño.

 **Les recuerdo que no traten de ponerle mucho sentido.**

Lala:rito, que tenemos que hacer aquí.

Rito:es la clase de biología, tenemos que diceccionar esta rana.

Lala:y porque hacemos esto.

Rito:no se, seguramente para saber como son por dentro, solo hagamoslo sin preguntarnos porque.

Lala:entonces, quedate quieto rito. Esto tal vez te duela un poco, pero seguro puedes aguantarlo.

Rito:que quieres decir.

Lala:que te voy a diceccionar rito, asi que quedate quieto.

Rito:claro... Que, bueno primero tendrás que atraparme.

Ser extraño:yukki rito, el es mi rival. Alparecer a logrado seducir a lala, pero me encargare de que deje de hacerlo, solo yo me casaré con ella. Uh, a esa chica le gusta yukki rito.

Director:disculpe, quien es usted.

Rito:disculpe.

Lala:con permiso, rito te atrapare.

director:disculpe por interrumpir su clase, pero quisiera retirar a la señorita sairenji por un momento.

Haruna:a mi. Claro ire con usted.

Director:bien, alguien podria decirle a yukki rito que me vaya a ver al gimnasio.

Saruyama:claro, yo le aviso.

Director:gracias, acompañame sairenji.

Haruna:si.

Rito:lala, deja de hacer esto no es divertido.

Lala:entonces quedate quietoquieto, que no tardare mucho.

Saruyama:rito, el director me pidio que te dijera que lo vayas a ver al gimnasio.

Rito:al gimnasio, esto parece sospechoso, pero quien soy para juzga. Lala, porque no practicas tu diceccion con saruyama.

Saruyama:conmigo, porque.

Rito: solo sera un poquito. Y no trates de pro pasarte o perderás las manos, entendido.

Saruyama:si, entiendo.

Rito:disculpe, director esta aqui.

Ser extraño:bienvenido yukki rito.

Rito:director?, que le ocurrio. Sin ofender, pero esta mas feo que antes.

Ser extraño:no soy el director, estúpido humano. Mi nombre es gee bre **(creo que haci se escribe, no lo recuerdo bien).**

Rito:eso tiene mas sentido, pero aun no me has dicho quien eres tu y que estas haciendo aqui. Porque no estas trapeando mi piso.

Gee bre:insolente, solo te dire que yo sere quien se case con lala y me convierta en rey.

Rito:eso quiere decir, que tu eres uno de sus pretendientes. Con razon escapo, si todos estan tan feos como tu, entiendo porque me eligió.

Gee bre:te digo que dejes de cortejarla.

Rito:si como no, quien eres para decirme lo que debo hacer. Además, lala me eligió por si misma como su futuro esposo, y no voy a dejar que interfieran en nuestra relación, ni tu, ni su padre, ni nadie. Ademas, si no quiero que.

Gee bre:entonces, que tal si te digo que si no dejas de cortejar a lala, tu amiga pasará un mal momento, porque ella no esta nada mal si lo piensas.

Rito:de que amiga estas hablando.

Gee bre:de la chica que esta aqui atras, eh donde esta.

Rito:te refieras a ella. -tenia a haruna en sus brazos-.

Gee bre:pero, como pudiste. Como es que no te vi.

Rito:explicarte seria inútil, un ser como tu nunca comprenderia la grandeza de mis palabras y mis acciones. Insolente, desaparece.

Lala:rito te encontre, porque te estás escondiendo en este lugar.

Gee bre:lala, al fin puedo verte, por favor rechaza a este humano y acepta convertirte en mi esposa.

Lala:gee bre, claro que no,te e dicho que te odió. Además ya escogí a rito como mi prometido y nada me hara me hara cambiar de opinión.

Rito:ignoralo, creo que ya se va. Holle, ya te vas, regresate a tu planeta y no nos veamos nunca mas.

Gee bre:-se transforma-, entonces que haras ahora que tengo la fuerza de cien humanos.

Rito:entonces yo soy tu padre. De acuerdo, entonces quieres pelear eh, te advierto que soy el mas fuerte de ocho universos. Bien, aqui voy.

Gee bre:ah perdoname.

Rito:que dijiste.

Gee bre:que no te dejare escapar aunque me pidas perdón. -golpe-.

Rito:uh, agradece que no te mató. Veamos quien de los dos suplica clemencia primero. Uhh, que esta sucediendo, lala podrías explicarme porque se convirtió en este pequeño ser.

Lala:esa es la verdadera forma de gee bre. Es bueno para cambiar de forma, pero son muy deviles físicamente.

Rito:y que hacemos con el, no creo que devamos dejarlo aquí.

Lala:yo me encargo, tengo este inventó que lo sacara del planeta.

Dos horas después...

Rito:hoy fue un día muy interesante, estoy confundido.

Lala:espero que te moleste el echo de que tengas que enfrentarte a mis pretendientes.

Rito:tal vez, pero lo vale. Si es para estar contigo lo haré.

Lala:te amo rito.

Rito:si, yo también te amo. Uh, que raro.

Lala:que cosa.

Rito:me siento raro, siento que una gran emoción me invade desdé lo mas profundo de mi ser. Recuerdo que sentí algo similar cuando me dijiste que también me amabas.

Lala:que quieres decir rito.

Rito:creo que me siento, feliz.

Lala:eso que tiene de raro.

Rito:tal vez no para ti, siempre te veo feliz, pero para mi es una sensación extraña que no e sentido en mucho tiempo, ademas yo pense que nunca podria volver a sentirla. Me siento feliz, muchas gracias.

Lala:porque me agradeces, que tengo que ver con que seas feliz.

Rito:mucho, si no fuese por ti yo todavía me sentiria vacío. Por eso te lo agradezco, porque contigo sere capaz de llenar el vacío que tenia en mi corazón, lala en verdad... Te amo, te amo mas que nada en el universo.

Lala:rito, yo también pienso lo mismo ya quiero que nos casemos -beso apasionado-. Pero, mejor vamos a casa antes que se haga mas tarde.

Rito:claro mi amor. Este dia a mejorado.

 **El título es del animé, asi que no me culpen. Ya les dije que es un relleno . Espero que lo disfruten. El próximo cap. Es de dos partes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap12:viaje escolar.

Un nuevo día comienza para nuestros protagonistas, y nuevas aventuras les esperan...

Lala:-bostezo-, uh dormi muy bien y tu rito.

Rito:...

Lala:bien, veo que estas cansado pero ya es hora de despertar rito. Rito despierta vamos.

Rito:uh que pasa ya estoy despierto. Lala, porque me despiertas tan temprano.

Lala:ya va siendo hora de levantarnos para ir a la escuela, o se nos hara tarde.

Rito:si, ya se. Porque tengo la impresión de que estamos hablando como una pareja casada.

Lala:tal vez, sea porque nos vamos a casar.

Rito:si tienes razón. Un momento, acabo de recordar algo, hoy no tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Lala:oh, cierto tienes razón. Pero es que estaba emocionada por el viaje que escolar que realizaremos.

Rito:si, yo también estoy emocionado pero eso no sera hasta dentro de cinco horas.

Mikan:buenos dias chicos.

Lala:buenos dias mikan.

Rito:si, buenos días rito.

Mikan:valla rito, hace tiempo que no te veo levantarte temprano un dia que no tienes que ir a la escuela.

Rito:lo que ocurre es que lala me despertó, y bueno decidí levantarme, espero que haya sido la mejor idea.

Lala:es que estoy muy emocionada con el viajé que haremos hoy. Por eso anoche me acosté temprano para poder estar descansada para el viajé.

Mikan:si, sobre eso lala. Tal vez no debas emocionarte demasiado, es probable que se suspenda debido a que hay una alerta de tifón.

Lala:que te hace pensar eso mikan.

Mikan:lo dieron en las noticias anoche, además no vieron por la ventana que esta todo oscuro.

Lala:enserio, que mal tenias muchas ganas de ir al viajé.

Rito:uh, bien si tienes ganas de ir, pues entonces vas a ir.

Lala:rito, adonde vas.

Rito:al tifon.

Lala:rito, que hacemos aqui.

Rito:no hay condicion climática que pueda hacerme frente. -rito hinalo una gran cantidad de aire, para luego soplar una muy poderosa ráfaga de viento que poco a poco modifico la trayectoria del tifon hasta que este finalmente se alejo de la consta-. **A la mierda, su poder no son solo palabras.**

Rito:-jadeando-, listó, ya puedes ir al viaje y yo también.

Lala:rito, -beso, beso, beso-.

Mikan:bueno chicos seran mejor que vayan con sus compañeros o los dejarán atras.

Lala:rito, ya estas listo para irnos.

Rito:dame un momento, que debería llevar. Es en estos momentos cuando quisiera poder utilizar mi cerebro por completo, bueno creo que llevaré ropa para la playa, si se supone que vamos ahí.

Lala:rito ya terminaste.

Lala:bien, aqui vamos rito. No estas emocionado.

Rito:claro que lo estoy, pero el tardaremos como dos o tres horas en llegar. No te molesta si duermo una siesta hasta entonces, es que quiero estar descansado.

Lala:claro rito, no me moleste. Te despertare cuando lleguemos.

El viaje continuó tranquilo, todos estaban hablando de lo emocionados que estaban. Bueno casi todos, porque estaba durmiendo pero era porque en realidad no le hacía mucha gracia el viaje, solo había ido porque lala queria ir, y el tenia que acompañarla, descubramos porque...

Lala:rito, rito despierta ya llegamos.

Rito:uh, ya llegamos que bien. Pero mejor voy a dormir un poco mas.

Lala:rito, no seas así vamos.

Rito:está bien, ya voy.

Risa:es un lugar muy bonito.

Mio:y tiene una gran playa.

Lala:rito, que estas esperando vamos a divertirnos.

Rito:esta bien, pero primero debo ponerme la ropa apropiada. Yo después te alcanzo.

Lala:esta bien rito.

Risa:que le pasa a yukki kun, se ve un poco incómodo y desanimado.

Lala:ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón. El me dice que esta emocionado por estar aquí, pero no lo demuestra. Creo que le sucede algo, pero no logro entender que es.

Mio:tal vez solo esta un poco cansado, durmió durante todo el viaje.

Lala:pero anoche se acostó a la hora de siempre. Y nunca se be cansado debe ser algo mas profundo.

Lala:rito, se esta tardando mucho, esperó que este bien.

Rito:claro que estoy bien mi amor.

Lala:rito.

Lala y las otras chicas contemplaron a rito sin camisa y con un bañador azul, demostrando que entrenar tanto no solo le otorgó un gran poder si no también un cuerpo envidiable para los hombres, con una distribución perfecta de la musculatura, lo que provocó que varias de las chicas sintieran una gran cantidad de celos hacia lala, por poseer un novio tan atractivo.

Lala:rito, no me habia dado cuenta de que tenias tantos músculos.

Rito:a quién estabas mirando todo este tiempo eh. Esta apariencia se consigue gracias al entrenamiento, pero es lo de menos.

Lala:si, pero lo que ocurre es que no parecias tener esa figura. Con tu ropa puesta siempre te ves mas delgado.

Rito:eso puedo explicarlo pero, es complicado lo hare cuando regresemos.

Lala:si, bueno vamos a divertirnos, pero primero. Peke, puedes ponerme mi traje de baño.

Rito se sorprendió al ver la figura de la chica con la que iba a casarse, tenia una apariencia completamente simetrica y perfecta para su edad, su figura era envidiable para las mujeres, debido a que su aspecto era completamente natural. Ya entendía mejor, el echo de que los demás chicos estuvieran tal celosos de el.

Lala:rito, que te parece. Como me veo.

Rito:te ves asombrosa, no me habia dado cuenta de que eras tan sexi, bueno sabia que eras sexi, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto.

Las horas pasaban, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, rito habia logrado distraerse de su melancolía y pasarla bien. Excepto para algunos chicos y algunas chicas, que sentian una gran envidia de la pareja. Las horas transcurrieron normalmente, hasta que...

Rito:pensándolo bien, me estoy sintiendo mejor de lo que esperaba, creo que haber venido fue buena idea después de todo.

Risa:yukki kun, puedes darnos tu calificación. Cual de nuestros trajes de baño te parece mejor.

Rito:bueno...

Mio:lala regresa dentro de unos minutos, haci que puedes decirnos, ella no tiene porque enterarse.

Risa:si cual te parece mejor.

Rito:bueno... Yo, creo que...

Rito se estaba incomodando bastante pero no sabia como reaccionar, estaba confundido, su cuerpo estaba confundido. Hasta que depronto, la cosa se puso bastante complicada. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un aura de color rojo sangre lo rodeo.

Risa:eh, yukki kun que te sucede.

Mio:estas bien.

Rito:yo... Yo voy a.

Su mano derecha se cubrio con una energía de color naranja, se puso de pio, muy firmemente.

Rito:contemplen los fuegos artificiales de la luna.

Lala:eh, que esta pasando. No puede ser, rito.

Rito se preparo, y justo cuando estaba moviendo su brazo hacia adelante, lala lo movio haciendolo cambiar de posición, pero igual disparo un poderoso haz de energía naranja a toda velocidad hacia el espacio.

Lala:rito, rito calmate por favor. -beso-.

Rito:ah, uh. Que, que ocurrió?.

Lala:rito, que bien que estas normal nuevamente. Pero porque hiciste eso.

Rito:creo que ya lo recuerdo, la verdad no estoy muy seguro porque, pero por un momento recorde mi pasado y los ideales por los cuáles me volví tan poderoso. Creo que es por estar aqui en la playa. Cuando pienso en la playa solo puedo recordar mi pasado, y no me hace sentir muy bien.

Lala:ya veo, y cuáles son esos ideales que te provocaron que hicieras esto.

Rito:si prometes no asustarte, te los dire.

Lala:esta bien. Dime rito.

Rito:por el bien de la justicia a los humanos voy a...

 **Pensaba ponerlo en dos partes, pero de esta forma puedo mantener suspenso.**


	13. Chapter 13

Cap13:viaje escolar 2.

 **Continuemos donde estábamos.** Una gran revelación estaba por hacerse presente, podra lala resistir las palabras que rito, estaba por pronunciar.

Lala:dimelo, rito.

Rito:por el bien de la justicia a los humanos voy a exterminar.

Lala:ehh, que dices rito.

Rito:prometiste que no te asustarias.

Lala:pero porque quieres hacer esto.

Rito:verás, mikan ya te dijo sobre mi pasado no es asi.

Lala:lo sabias.

Rito:claro. Pero, es por ese pasado que yo comense a pensar en que todos mis problemas se debieron a los seres humanos.

Lala:eso es lo que empezaste a creer.

Rito:así es, yo empecé a desconfiar mucho de los seres humanos. Por las tantas guerras, robos y exterminios que a causado. Consideraba que los factible seria acarbarlos.

Lala:ya veo.

Rito:aún no e terminado. Cuando me entere de que podia ser un dios de la destrucción, me dije a mi mismo "esta es una gran oportunidad, puedo extender el plan cero humanos al resto del universo".

Lala:entonces, tu querias destruir a todos los seres del universo.

Rito:no, solo a los considerados mortales concientes o inteligentes. Los que podian cometer pecados.

Lala:eso incluye a deviluke.

Rito:exactamente. Por eso me creé un objetivo propio. Incrementar mi fuerza, infinitamente, pecadores los haré sufrir un dolor permanente. Mi forma es equidad, mi forma es el mundo, alabenme venerenme, su destino sera oscuro. Soy la ley, sin dudar a todos voy a castigarcastigar, este poder representa la verdadera justicia.

 **A la mierda, todo era mas oscuro de lo que parecia.**

Lala:asi que esa es la forma de pensar que tienes.

Rito:no, yo pensaba de esta forma antes de que tu aparecieras. Ahora no me siento con las ganas de pensar de esa forma.

Lala:bueno rito, mejor dejamos de hablar sobre esto y nos vamos a dormir. Mañana sera un largo dia.

Rito:si, tienes razón mi amor. Debemos descansar de lo que ocurrio hoy. Deberíamos decirles a los demás que la luna estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

Lala:no, mejor no les decimos eso. Vamos a dormir, lastima que no puedo dormir contigo, pero esperare hasta que regresemos.

Al dia siguiente. Bueno de este dia no hay muchos sucesos interesantes a los que ponerle atención.

Rito estaba caminando tranquilamente por el lugar tratando de olvidar la situación de la noche anterior, hasta que vio a su amigo saruyama un poco deprimido.

Rito:saruyama, que te sucede amigo, por que estas con esa expresión.

Saruyama:rito, lo que pasa es que yo esperaba poder conseguir una oportunidad con alguna chica. Personas hasta ahora solo me han rechazado.

Rito:que quieres decir con, tener una oportunidad con una chica?.

Saruyama:debi imaginarlo, tu no entiendes lo que se siente estar solo. Que no tengas a alguien que te ame y tutu poder amar también.

Rito:que quieres decír, se mas claro por favor.

Saruyama:que yo no tengo una novia¡¡, tu tienes a lala, la chica mas hermosa que existe y yo no tengo a ninguna.

Rito:creo que ya entiendo lo que dices. Lo que tu quieres es conseguir una novia no es asi. La verdad, antes de conocer a lala a mi lo ultimo que me preocupaba era conseguir una pareja. Pero la aparición repentina de lala en mi vida me iso reflexionar.

Saruyama:lo que dices es verdad?.

Rito:claro, yo sinceramente no sabia si quería tener algo con ella, pero algo muy dentro de mi, como que convencio para poder darle una oportunidad.

Saruyama:pero tu tuviste mucha suerte, cuantos chicos que tienen novia la pudieron conseguir haci de fácil, además del echo de que sea tan hermosa.

Rito:bueno si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu problema de falta de atractivo con las chicas. Y ya deja de decir que lala es hermosa, me da un poco de incomodidad.

Saruyama:enserio me ayudaras, gracias rito. Esta bien, prometo que ya no dire ese tipo de cosas respeto de ella.

Rito:gracias. Bien, el plan es este, a mi me toca prenderlas y a ti te toca sorprenderlas.

Saruyama:porque tu tienes que prenderlas.

Rito:porque yo soy el que tiene un cuerpo irresistible para cualquier mujer que tiene buena vista.

El dia transcurrio bastbastante tranquilo luego de eso. Rito y saruyama se encontraron con muchas chicas. Rito les cataba la atención y luego dejaba que saruyama pro siguiera, pero era inútil todas las chicas lo rechazaban por una u otra razón. Pero no se rindieron, asi estubieron un rato, hasta que...

Saruyama:esto no esta funcionando, hemos estado con casi todas las chicas pero no e logrado captar la atención de ninguna.

Rito:no puedo pensar en una razón por la que no este funcionando este plan.

Lala:rito!!!, al fin te encontré.

Rito:ahh, lala porque apareces tan de repente y gritando.

Lala:porque!!. Porque me han estado diciendo que mi novio a estado coqueteando con casi todas las chicas del lugar menos conmigo, que es con quien lo debería estar haciendo.

Rito:ahh, perdoname mi amor, pero lo e estado haciendo porque estoy ayudando a saruyama a conseguir novio, o mostrarle como debería hacerlo. Si quieres que me conporte de esa forma contigo lo hare, pero después de que regresemos.

Lala:esta bien, pero mejor deja de hacerlo o tendras problemas cuando regresemos entendido. Vámonos quieres.

Rito:si mi amor, lo siento saruyama se acabaron las clases de ayuda. Pero recuerda, nunca abandones cumplir tus deseos, vale la pena luchar intentarlo, vale la pena luchar y lograrlo.

Saruyama:si, gracias rito, no me voy a rendir.

Después de eso, la estadia en la playa continuó normalmente hasta que llego el momento de volver a casa.

Rito:-suspiro-, fueron unos días muy divertidos no creés. Ojalá un dia de estos podamos repetirlos.

Lala:si que lo fueron, si me encantaría repertirlos. Ya se, si quieres puedo crear un invento que podria ayudarnos a hacer realidad ese deseo. Te gustaría que lo hiciera.

Rito:claro, me encantaría que hicieras eso. Aunque hay otra manera de cumplir tal deseo, pero te la contare cuando regresemos.

El viaje hasta regresar a la ciudad fue bastante aburrido, pero esta ves rito no se lo paso durmiendo. Ocurrieron muchas cosas pero lo mas importante tal vez fue a la hora de dormir.

Lala:ah, rito extrañe dormir contigo estos días que pasaron, dormir sola no es muy cómodo que digamos.

Rito:si, yo también eché de menos pasar las noches contigo. Pero podrías explicarme mas claramente lo que acabas de decir.

Lala:-sonrojada-,es que me sentia muy sola, y además estar contigo me hace sentir mas segura, tenia un poco de miedo de que pudiera pasar algo mientras dormía, que alguien pudiera hacerme daño, pero por suerte no sucedió nada. Pero cuando estoy contigo me siento completamente segura, se que nadie se atrevería a hacerme algo estando tu cerca. Tu, -una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla-, siempre me protejes.

Rito:y lo seguire haciendo, después de todo me voy casar contigo, además... Eres la persona mas importante que tengo en mi vida y no quiero perderte. Te amo, lala.

Lala:yo también te amo, rito.

Ambos se dieron un apasionante beso antes de dormirse. Pero detras de la puerta...

Mikan:"eso estuvo cerca, parece que las emociones de rito finalmente se estan controlando, pero estuvo muy cerca de desatarse el infierno sobre el universo. Espero que lala logre controlar a rito por completo, buena suerte lala".

 **Hasta aquí la segunda parte, se que no esta muy estructurada pero es que necesitaba terminar esta parte. Bueno no se si volvere a subir pronto debido a que tengo algunas ideas pero no se como estructurarlas a la historia, pero probablemente no tarde tanto. Por cierto si quieren que escriba un capitulo con rito y lala siendo mas intimosos no duden en de** **cirmelo.**

 **Aqui les dejo un pequeño acertijo.**

 **48 65 61 64 2e 20 54 78 74.diviertansen.**


	14. Chapter 14

Cap14:cabellos dorados.

 **Tratare de implementar un nuevo método para narrar escenas.** Era un soleado dia en la ciudad, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Zastin:lala sama, trate de no gastar su dinero en cosas innecesarias quiere.

Lala:cuando lo e echo.

Zastin:realmente tengo que recordarselo?. Por cierto, donde esta rito dono.

Lala:rito salio, pero me dijo que no tardara en regresar.

Zastin:al parecer no puede estar con usted todo el tiempo, tendré que decirle que dejarla a usted sola puede ser peligroso.

Mientras en la ciudad, rito habia comprado taiyaky **(no se bien como se escribe).**

Rito:"es un dia muy lindo, voy a regresar con lala, para pasar el día con ella". Uh, "porque pensar en ella me da esta sensación, creo que esto es la felicidad, no se siente tan mal, disfrutare de esta sensación".

Rito estaba caminando de regreso, hasta que vio como una chica con un largo cabello dorado lo estaba observando fijamente.

Rito:"esta chica, siento un gran ki viniendo de ella, tal vez no sea humana, pero porque me esta observando tanto, tal vez quiera uno".

Rito se acercó a la chica...

Rito:toma, no quieres uno. Tengo muchos.

... :no, no quiero.

Rito:sabes el orgullo es importante, pero abeses es bueno aceptar la ayuda de otros.

La chica lo agarro y se lo comio.

Rito:ya ves que si te gusto. Bueno, nos vemos.

... :la comida de la tierra es muy extraña.

La chica rápidamente convirtió su brazo derecho en una espada y atacó a rito, pero este pudo darse cuenta y esquivarlo.

Rito:eso estuvo cerca, casi se me caen. Si querías otro solo tenias que pedírmelo.

... :yukki rito, quiero que sepas que no es personal, pero tentengo órdenes de asesinarte.

Rito:asesinarme, no gracias hoy no quiero. Por cierto, quien te dio esa orden.

... :eso no importa, solo quedate quieto. Esto sera rápido y no te dolera.

Rito:quisiera ver que lo intentes.

La chica transformo de nuevo su brazo en una espada y ataco a rito. Este al darse cuenta arrojo la bolsa con taiyakys, y muy rapida y sencillamente comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques de la chica.

... :admito que eres muy rápido, pero no sera suficiente.

Esta transformó también su otro brazo, y lo volvio a atacar mas rápido, pero rito seguia esquivando sin problemas.

Rito:esto es aburrido, no tengo tiempo para estae jugando contigo.

Este muy rápidamente golpeo a la chica en la frente con sus dedos haciéndola retroceder varios metros. Luego rito agarró la bolsa que habia arrojado.

... :imposible, como es que pudiste hacer eso.

Rito:puro entrenamiento niña, puro entrenamiento. Por cierto, a todo esto puedes decirme tu nombre.

... :mi nombre en kongyki no yami. **(Asi se escribe?, no lo recuerdo).**

Rito:entonces te llamare yami, bueno ya nos veremos otro dia. Tal vez, adios.

Yami:como te atreves a no tomarme enserio. Te mataré.

Yami volvio a la carga contra rito, pensaba aprovechar el echo de que rito estaba distraido y le estaba dando la espalda. Pero este aunque lo pareciera, no estaba distraído y cuando yami estaba por alcanzarlo, este rápidamente se agacho y la evitó sin recibir ningún daño.

Mientras tanto...

Lala:rito se esta tardando, creo que debería ir a ver donde esta. Me ire volando para ir mas rápido.

Rito:ya terminaste, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. No me hagas enojar.

Yami:no puedo creerlo, tus habilidades son mejores de lo que me informaron. Pero no me rendire, ademas porque estan tan apurado.

Rito:porque lo estoy, estoy teniendo un buen dia, tengo una linda novia y quiero pasar un lindo día con ella. Es muy importante para mi, por eso si no me dejas en pas me vere en la penosa necesidad de hacer algo que no quiero hacer.

Yami:no me asustan tus amenazas.

Yami volvió a atacar a rito, pero cuando esta llego hasta donde estaba el, este desaparecio.

Yami:que, donde esta. Adonde se fue.

Yami estaba confundída, debido a que no habia el movimiento que hiso rito. Pero, este estaba en la cima del edificio que estaba al lado de ellos.

Rito:"perfecto, esta confundida. Esta es mi oportunidad para irme de aqui". Uh, este ki.

Lala:rito!!, conque aqui estabas. Porque tardaste tanto.

Rito:tuve un pequeño retraso pero no importa, ya podemos irnos. Adonde quieres, no tengo nada mas que hacer hoy.

Lala:emm, pues veamos creo que podríamos ir...

Yami:a donde puedes ir es al cementerio, con que aqui estabas. No se como hiciste eso, pero no me importa. Es hora de que utilize mi verdadero poder.

Un aura púrpura cubrio el cuerpo de yami.

Rito:otra vez tu, quieres dejarnos en paz. "Su poder esta incrementando, pero no es suficiente".

Lala:rito, puedes decirme quien es ella.

Rito:su nombre es yami, y según lo que me dijo es una asesina enviada para matarme.

Yami:asi es princesa lala. Pero es porque segun lo que me dijeron el te esta manipulando.

Lala:me esta manipulando?.

Yami:asi es, el lo único que quiere es casarse con usted para de esa forma poder convertirse en rey y gobernar la galaxia de una forma muy horrible.

Rito:eso no me lo esperaba.

Lala:no, no es cierto. Rito no es como tu dices, esta bien quizás tuvo algunas formas de pensar un poco crueles en el pasado, pero el ya cambió.

Yami:-recordando-, puede que tenga razón, pero aun asi haga se a un lado.

Lala:no, no estoy dispuesta a apartarme.

Entonces yami se avalanso contra ellos a una gran velocidad, pero rito al percatarse de que lala estaba en el camino, decidio hacer un movimiento a una velocidad imperceptible para las chicas. Dándole de esa forma, un golpe a yami con la intension de hacerla retroceder una gran distancia hasta llegar a un parque.

Rito:bien, no queria hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción.

Yami:no, esto no puede estar pasando, como es posible que sea tan superior a mi.

Rito estaba por hacer un movimiento con el que esperaba dejar a yami, algo mas que noqueada. Pero entonces, un ser de baja estatura apareció en el lugar.

... :que haces oscuridad dorada, porque no acabas con el de una vez.

Rito:así que tu fuiste el que la contrato para matarme, no es así?.

Lala:al fin llego. Uh, lacospo que haces aqui. Tu le dijiste a yami que viniera a matar a rito y además le mentiste.

Lacospo:asi es lala, yo le pedi que se encargara de eliminar a este humano. Porque solo yo sere quien se case contigo.

Yami:pero que hay de la información que me diste. Al parecer no era del todo correcta.

Yami miro a lacospo de una manera bastante aterradora, este al percatarse llamo a una gigantesca rana.

Rito:que es eso.

Lacospo:muy bien, quiero que acabes con ellos.

Yami intento cortarlo, pero no le produjo ningún daño. Entonces este escupió una baba que hizo que la ropa de yami se empezara a desaparecer.

Lacospo:bien echo, oscuridad dorada voy a desnudarte.

Rito:que esta pasando. Uh, lala ten cuidado.

Un poco de baba callo ensima del traje de lala, y este comenzó a desaparecer.

Lacospo:muy bien.

El traje de lala se reconstruyo porque esta estaba usando a peke. Pero, rito que habia visto como su novia habia sido desnudada, no pudo contener sus instintos asesinos. Muy rápidamente aparecio atras de lacospo...

Rito:llevate este dolor al infierno.

Con una patada muy poderosa fue capaz de acabar con lacospo de la misma forma que gohan lo hiso con los cell jr **. Para que se den una idea.**

Rito:estaras un largo tiempo en el infierno. Lala, estas bien, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

Lala:esta bien rito, después de todo el era alguien malo.

Rito:holle, si no quieres que te suceda lo mismo, por favor dejanos en paz. Almenos, por lo que resta del dia.

Yami:no te preocupes, la información que me dieron era incorrecta, veo que eres mejor persona de lo que creia. Ademad, la diferencia de poder entre nosotros, odio admitirlo pero es muy grande. Ademas te contenias no es asi.

Rito:te diste cuenta eh. Pero que harás, te iras del planeta.

Yami:creo que me quedare un tiempo en la tierra, es un planeta muy interesante.

Rito:as lo que quieras, solo no causes muchos problemas de acuerdo. Bien, todavía quedan algunas horas. Que quieres hacer.

Lala:bueno, podemos aqui por rato.

Rito:claro, porque no. Por sierto, quieres uno.

Lala:gracias. -beso-.

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo, tengo pensado hacer un capitulo especial que sera mas largo. Tal vez sea el cap16.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Cap15:un rival diferente.

Era una mañana tranquila para nuestros protagonistas, o mas bien así es como comenzó, cuanto tardaran en aparecer los problemas.

Rito:-bostezo-. "Otro gran dia comienza, pero ya es hora de levantarnos, tendre Que despertarla". Lala, mi amor despierta.

Lala:-dormida-.

Rito:umm, tendre que utilizar mi habilidad secreta.

Con uno de sus dedos empezó a hacerle cosquillas a lala en el cuello.

Lala:uh, -bostezo- Buenos días rito.

Rito:buenos dias lala, siento despertarte pero se nos hará tarde.

Lala:esta bien, no me importa, tampoco quiero llegar tarde.

En el camino hacia la escuela, lala se encontro con sus amigas y todos siguieron juntos, risa y mio hablaban con lala hacerca de la relación que tenia con rito. Pero a el no lo importaba nada de lo que hablaban. Pero haruna estaba en silencio, pensando en como podría decirle a rito lo que sentia sin que este se molestara.

En la escuela, halgo o mas bien alguien estaba por sorprender a todos.

Sensei:bueno esto es inesperado, pero al parecer tenemos un nuevo estudiante, que también biene del extranjero.

Risa:vaya, no sabia que esta escuela era tan popular en el extranjero.

Rito:"siento un ki muy grande para que sea de un humano, mejor mantengo la guardia".

Sensei:puede pasar por favor.

... :gracias señor.

Ingreso al salon un chico bastante atractivo para las chicas, debido a que estas le llamaron la atención rápidamente, pero lo mas sorprendente, era el echo de que tenia un cabello blanco.

... :lala chan eres tu?.

Lala:...?

Rito:lala, conoces a esteeste sujeto.

Lala:no estoy segura, no lo recuerdo.

Saruyama:disculpa, pero podríamos saber como es que conoces a lala.

... :entonces tu eres yukki rito.

Saruyama:no, no soy yo. Es el.

Rito:yo.

... :entonces te lo dire, yo soy un amigo de la infancia de lala. Lala, te acuerdas de mi.

Lala:lo siento, pero no te recuerdo.

El chico recibio un fuerte golpe de la moral, al escuchar tales palabras.

Lala:disculpa, como te llamas.

... :mi nombre es ren elsie jewelria. **(Pude escribirlo bien).** Ten, para que me recuerdes.

Este le mostró una foto donde estaban ellos dos de niños.

Lala:cierto, ahora si te recuerdo.

Rito:porque esta utilizando un vestido. Y quien es la chica que esta con el.

Lala:esa chica soy yo rito, pero no recuerdo muy bien porque esta utilizando un vestido.

Ren:eso no importa, lo importante es que e venido aquí para casarme contigo. Como me lo prometiste, vine para casarme contigo.

Rito:uh, que dices. Dijiste que te querías casar con ella, lo siento pero llegas un poco tarde, ella me dijo que se iba a casar conmigo, no es asi.

Lala:asi es, lo siento ren, pero rito ya es mi novio y me quiero casar con el.

Rito:ya ves, pero hay mas aves en el árbol.

Ren:no se que acabas de decir, pero no me rendire.

Sensei:disculpen, podemos comensar las clases.

Las horas pasaban y ren trataba de superar en todo a rito, en las actividades fisicas este era mejor, pero rito se contenia para no llamar a la atención pero no importaba quedar en segundo lugar. En las clases ren contestaba primero y correctamente, para que rito no tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, pero a este no le importaba, porque no tenia idea de las respuestas.

Rito:sabes ren, es muy interesante. Era un gran amigo tuyo.

Lala:si, cuando eramos niños el probaba mis inventos.

Rito:ya veo. Con razón quiere casarte contigo, pero porque no te habra dicho antes. De ser así, lo hubieras aceptado.

Lala:no lo se, tal vez si hubiera sido de la forma en que yo quiero que sean los hombres, tal vez si me hubiera enamorado de el. Pero eso no ocurrira, tu me demostraste primero lo que buscaba, asi que no voy a enamorarme de el, porque te amo a ti.

Ren:yukki rito, deja de tratar a lala de esa forma.

Rito:no conozco tus gustos, pero que tiene de malo lo que hago. Oh, ya entendi, estas celoso no es asi. Porque tu quisieras estar en mi lugar eh, yo antes no lo hubiera entendido pero ahora si lo comprendo.

Ren:no se quieres decir exactamente, pero voy a probarle a lala que soy un hombre, por eso. Pelea conmigo.

Rito:que peleé contigo, es la petición mas absurda que e recibido en mucho tiempo. Me rehúso, no tiene sentido que peleé contigo.

Ren:entonces eres un cobarde.

Lala:callate ren, no sabes lo que dices. Rito no es ningún cobarde, es muy valiente y si no quiere pelear contigo, es porque el es demasiado fuerte, no podrias hacerle ningún daño!.

Rito:gracias por decir esas palabras sobré mi, pero no le hagas caso. Mejor vámonos que las clases ya continúan. Pero si quieres pelear esta bien, si hací me dejas en paz. Pelearemos luego de salir de la escuela, en el parque, digo si es que te atreves a ir.

Ren:con mucho gusto, no me subestimes estúpido.

Lala:rito, que dices. Porque quieres pelear contra el.

Rito:que compruebe que mi confianza es por algo.

Las clases continuaron, todos estaban muy entusiasmados por la pelea entre rito y ren, debido a que ambos eran muy fuertes. Los chicos estaban haciendo apuestas sobre quien ganaría, algunos apostaron por ren, debido a que tenia la apariencia de ser muy fuerte, pero rito también porque además tenia una enorme confianza.

Todos esperaban con gran euforia que el momento llegara, lala habia visto las acciones de rito contra yami, además de todo lo que este le habia dicho sobre su poder. Ella tenia alguas dudas aun, pero se sentia bastante confiada de que el ganaria.

Finalmente llego el momento del combate, en el parque habia una zona despejada que la utilizaron como pista de combate.

Ren:estas listo yukki rito, porque no pienso contenerme.

Rito:espero que me des una razón para que yo tampoco lo haga.

Ren se puso en una pose similar de goku en su primer enfrentamiento contra Vegeta y rito utilizó la pose de pelea de vegeta.

Uno de los chicos grito ¡¡que empiece el combate!!.

Ren se abalanzo rápidamente contra rito, este se quedo en su lugar y comenzó a bloquear y esquivar todos los rapidos golpes y patadas de ren.

Rito:bien echo, espero que tengas mas que esto.

Ren:aun no has visto nada.

Entonces rito también decio atacar a ren con una gran velocidad acertando varios golpes, pero sin producir un gran daño. Ren hiso lo mismo pero rito dio un salto hacia atras y esquivo un golpe poderoso de ren.

Rito:bien, pero es hora de que expulse mi poder.

Rito salto y se elevo a unos cincuenta metros de altura. Entonces comenzó a gritar y su cuerpo se rodeo de una energía amarillenta con descargas eléctricas.

Lala:rito, muestra el poder que tienes.

Ren no se quedo atras e hizo lo mismo, se quedo en el suelo y también comenzó a gritar y expulso todo su poder. Luego de las demostración de poder, ambos volvieron a la carga, el combate era tan parejo que no se distinguia quien era superior.

Por un momento parecia que rito estaba ganando, pero ren aprovecho que este se distrajo por un instante y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo que provocó que este diera un grito y escupiera un poco de sangre.

Lala:imposible, no puedo creer que rito haya recibido tanto daño.

Entonces ren, continuo atacando a rito, haciéndolo retroceder y que tubiera quque pasar a la defensiva.

Ren:donde esta tu confianza ahora eh, no que te creias tanto te dije que no me contendria.

Rito:que bien, tus golpes son muy fuertes con son muy sencillos y discordinados.

Ren llevo la ventaja durante varios minutos hasta rito, logro darle varios golpes que le produjeron mucho daño.

Rito:la desventaja mas grande que tienes, es que tu poder disminuye constantemente debido a que no controlas muy bien tu energía.

La pelea continuó hasta que ren, no pudo continuar debido al cansancio.

Rito:fuiste un rival muy interesante, y por eso te respeto, pero si entrenas adecuadamente prodias volverte increíblemente fuerte.

Ren:lo dices enserio, bueno veo que mejor persona de lo que pense, ya entiendo porque lala se enamoro de ti. Pero te juro que entrenare para volverme mas fuerte.

Rito:asi se habla, y no seguiras con las ganas de casarte con lala.

Ren:claro que seguire, pero cuando mas seguro de como haceren.

Lala:rito, estas bien. No estas muy herido.

Rito:estare bien en algunas horas, no te preocupes puedo soportar mas que esto. Mejor vamos a comer algo mikan nos debe estar esperando.

Mientras, en la atmósfera terrestre.

Zastin:rito dono y el principe ren jewelria acaban de tener un combate muy reñido. Espero que esto no traiga problemas.

 **Hasta aqui el capítulo, reconozco que estuve bastante flojo en algunos momentos, pero no esta seguro de como comenzarlo. Las secuencias de pelea no las tenia muy claras, pero prometo que mejorare.**

 **Escribire algo nuevo, los niveles de poder al estilo dragón ball.**

 **Rito poder humano:18.poder menos suprimido:500.poder suprimo serio:2500.poder básico restringido 0,5%:500000.**

 **Lala tranquila:72.molesta:1205.**

 **Ren tranquilo:65.poder liberado:450.max:2300 y disminuye por su falta de control.**

 **Mikan poder humano:13.poder basico restringido 0,5%:450000.**

 **Zastin:min, 610 max, 3100.**

 **Yami:min, 320,max, 3500.molesta:4200.**

 **Hasta el momento no hay ningún rival que pueda hacer que rito o mikan pelen enserio. Pero los habrá.**


	16. Chapter 16

Cap16:explicacion.

Era un dia nublado en la ciudad, por eso todos estabas en la casa, como estaban aburridos, rito y lala estaban jugando un juego muy similar al "twister", como estaban muy enredados, se les dificultaba moverse.

Rito:lala, puedes moverte un poco.

Lala:lo intentare.

Lala al moverse se resbalo, provocando que cayera encima de rito.

Rito:quien apago la luz, no puedo ver nada. Hay, que suabe.

Rito no sabia, que lo que tenia en la cara eran los pechos de lala, pero ella estaba vestida, por eso no se molesto.

Lala:lo siento rito, me resbale. Estas bien.

Rito:no te preocupes, no me sucedio nada, pero sigo aburrido.

Lala:rito, ahora que recuerdo, hace algunas semanas me dijiste que, estaríamos juntos para siempre literalmente. Podrias explicarme lo que me quisiste decir.

Rito:esta bien, te lo dire. Pero primero, mejor nos sentamos.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, para que rito pudiera explicar algunas cosas.

Rito:lo que quise decir, es que una vez que nos casemos, me asegurare de que podamos seguir viéndonos, incluso después de que ya, no estés viva.

Lala:después de que ya no este viva.

Rito:como tu sabes, yo voy a ser el próximo dios de la destrucción, y por lo tanto voy a vivir durante millones de años. Como tu no podras vivir tanto, yo me refiero a que si tu alma termina en el paraíso, tendras permiso para visitarme, debido a que podras conservar tu cuerpo.

Lala:cierto, tu vas a vivir por mucho tiempo. Entonces podre conservar mi cuerpo si termino en el paraíso.

Rito:así es, si durante el resto de tu vida, siges siendo tal como eres ahora, es decir, de corazón puro sin dudas, se te permitira la entrada al paraíso. Además, yo también podre visitarte cuando me sea posible, debido a que tendre acceso a todo el otro mundo.

Lala:bien, ya comprendo lo que dijiste. Pero por cuanto tiempo seras dios exactamente.

Rito:bueno, depende de mi. Pueden ser algunos cientos de miles de años, hasta millones de años. También puede ser hasta que encuentre un remplazo, pero yo diria que estare, un millón de años. Además me asegurare de que tu estadia en el paraíso sea mas larga.

Lala:que quieres decir con esa ultima parte, exactamente.

Rito:que las almas de los mortales no estan para siempre en el otro mundo. Si fuiste alguien muy malo en vida, a tu alma lo purificaran y perdera los recuerdo que tiene de ti. Sera utilizada para otro ser vivo, no estaras en el infierno. Pero hay algunas escepciones, donde esperan a que te arrepientas.

A las almas buenas, se les permite la entrada al paraíso durante un tiempo, dependiendo lo que lo hallas echo de miles a millones de años.

Lala:ya veo, no sabia que las cosas eran tan complejas. Pero gracias por explicarme.

Rito:si necesitas mas información, puedes pedirmela si no se algo, la encontrare.

Lala:entonces, podrias explicarme que es lo que tendras que hacer una vez que seas dios de la destrucción.

Rito:claro te lo dire. El requisito fundamental para serlo, es ser el mas fuerte del universo, y si es posible superar al dios de la destrucción en el cargo. Por eso, cuando me entere de todo esto y que el hakaishin (es mas corto) estaba buscando un remplazo, yo quería ser por lo menos, igual de fuerte.

Lala:bueno, eso responde una de mis dudas, pero cual es el rol del hakaishin realmente.

Rito:el rol mas importante que cumple es el de destruir. Pero no destruir, por el echo de hacerlo. Si no que mas bien es para proteger el universo, o que este este en un buen nivel mortal.

Lala:podrias ser mas claro.

Rito:te dare un ejemplo. Si en el universo aparece alguien o algo, que pueda ser un peligro para el mismo, el hakaishin debe detenerlo, destruyendolo.

Lala:y lo que dijiste sobre el nivel mortal?.

Rito:si un universo tiene, planetas y estrellas que sirven para nada, por asi decirlo. Estos deben ser destruidos, asi como también las especies que no son de ayuda y que no es necesario mantener existiendo, debido a que no aportan nada.

lala:enserio, tendras que hacer todo eso para que el universo este en equilibrio.

Rito:si es que quiero hacer bien mi trabajo, si tendre que hacerlo. Este es un cargo muy importante, y solo un mortal entre todo el universo puede hacerlo. Además tendré que casarme contigo, antes de ocupar el cargo porque de lo contrario no podre hacerlo, debido a que hay ciertas reglas que tendré que seguir.

Lala:bien, ahora comprendo mejor la situación en la que estas. Pero hai algo que todavía no entiendo, porque cuando luchaste contra ren el otro día estaban tan igualados, no fue asi contra yami.

Rito:la verdad, yo me estuve conteniendo durante toda la pelea, asi es mas divertido.

Lala:mas divertido?, me estas diciendo que pelear te divierte.

Rito:asi es, mi maestro me enseño a descubrir el amor por las batallas. Contra yami, yo sabia sus intenciones y yo no estaba con ganas para luchar. Pero contra ren, decidi reducir mi nivel para estar mas igualados, incluso me deje dar varios golpes, para reconocer su estilo de pelea.

Lala:ósea que luchas por diversión.

Rito:depende de la situación, pero normalmente trato de disfrutar de las batallas, que lastima que mikan no piensa como yo, porque no conozco a nadie mas que pueda darme buena pelea. El hakaishin no cuenta, porque no tiene permitido hacerlo. Bueno ya respondi tus dudas.

Lala:si, al menos las que tengo por el momento.

Rito:habisame si tienes alguna otra.

Lala:lo hare.

 **Hasta aqui el cap, el próximo sera un especial, asi que no publicare ningún otro, porque tengo que practicar las secuencias de pelea, porque tendra bastantes y quiero hacerlas lo mejor posible. Ademas tengo pensado ideas para otra historia** **de to love ru.**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap17:el padre de mi amada.

En algun lugar lejano de la galaxia, una violenta lucha esta sucediendo entre dos especies diferentes. Entre toda la devastación y el caos se logra observar una silueta muy extraña, rodeado de una poderosa luz que comienza a envolver el planeta muy rápidamente. Tan solo unos instantes despues de eso se observa una enorme explosión, para que luego de todo este caos, lo unico que se observe es un monton de rocas. Pero dejemos esto para después, regresemos a la Tierra.

Zastin:rito dono, debo discutir algo muy importante con usted.

Rito:no puede ser otro momento?.

Zastin:no hay tiempo, debo decirle algo muy importante. Por eso, podríamos hablar en privado.

Rito:esta bien, como quieras.

Rito:bien, de que querias hablar.

Zastin:e recibido un mensaje de parte del rey de deviluke.

Rito:el rey, te refieres al padre de lala?.

Zastin:así es, el me informó que tiene pensado venir a la tierra, para conocer tu relación con lala. Además, tal vez te ponga a prueba, para conocer tus habilidades en el combate, debido a que le e informado que eres bastante poderoso.

Rito:quiere conocer mis capacidades en el combate y mi relacion con lala?. Bueno, supongo que esta bien, después de todo un dia iba a ocurrir. Puedes decirme cuando vendra exactamente.

Zastin:eso no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Pero sera pronto, se lo digo para que se comporte respetuosamente con el.

Rito:comprendo, bien si no tienes nada mas que decirme, me voy a retirar.

Zastin:le deseo mucha suerte.

Luego, mientras iban hacia la escuela.

Lala:rito, te sucede algo. Te ves mas preocupado de lo normal.

Rito:porque lo dices.

Lala:tiene que ver con lo que te dijo zastin, no es asi.

Rito:no, claro que no. Como crees.

Lala:rito, puedo darme cuenta cuando mientes. Soy tu novia, y no deberias ocultarme ciertas cosas.

Rito:esta bien, te lo dire. El me dijo que pronto vendrá tu papá a la tierra, para conocerme y algunas otras cosas. No te lo dije, porque zastin me dijo que no te lo dijera.

Lala:mi papa vendra a la tierra, bueno es mejor que tengas cuidado con el. Trata de no ofenderlo.

Rito:descuida, no le voy a faltar el respeto a tu padre, te lo prometo.

Mas tarde en la escuela.

... :disculpa, yukki rito pero podrias venir conmigo al tejado de la escuela por un momento.

Rito:esta bien, mikado sensei.

Lala:yo los acompaño.

Mikado:disculpa lala san, pero no puedes venir. Pero no tardará mucho, descuida.

Rito:lo siento mi amor, pero asi son las cosas. Te prometo que no tardare mucho.

Lala:esta bien rito, te estare esperando.

Rito y mikado sensei subieron hasta el tejado **(techo)** de la escuela...

Mikado:bien, espera aquí unos segundos, yo tengo que irme.

Rito:de acuerdo? "Estoy un poco confundido, uh de donde viene esta energía".

Rito comenzó a voltear lentamente, y pudo observar que habia un sujeto un poco mas alto que el **(nota:en esta historia los devilukes no se hacen mas pequeños al gastar mucha energia)** con el cabello en forma de punta y con unas ropas que nunca habia visto antes.

... :con que tu eres yukki rito, no es asi.

Rito:asi es.

Rito lo observo mas atentamente y pudo distinguir que a pesar de su apariencia, era bastante mayor que el, pero también observó que poseia una cola.

... :porque me observas tanto, creo que estas un poco confundido. Mi nombre es gid lucione deviluke, rey de deviluke, ya debes tener una idea quien soy no es asi.

Rito:usted es el padre de lala.

Rito hiso una reverencia ante el padre de su prometida.

Rito:que es lo desea, señor.

Gid:bien, veo que eres respetuoso. Estoy aquí para conocer el estado de tu relacion con lala y para ponerte a prueba, porque según lo que me a informado zastin eres bastante poderoso.

Rito:que es lo que quiere saber.

Gid:puedes levantarte. Lo que quiero saber, es si tu la quieres, porque a pesar de todo, sin importarme su edad, siempre seguira siendo mi hija. Por eso quería que encontrara alguien con quien casarse. Alguien que la quiera y la proteja, tal vez no me di cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando le estaba buscando un pretendiente apropiado, pero debi dejar que ella lo buscara por si misma. Me olvide de lo mas importante, su felicidad y el echo de que este contigo y no quiera irse de la tierra debe significar que ella es feliz aqui, contigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, rito esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, debido a que el padre de lala, en verdad la quería.

Rito:comprendo lo que me esta diciendo. Pero eso debería preguntárselo a ella para estar seguro.

Gid:si, pero quiero saber algo. Tu la quieres, quiero conocer cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi hija y si estas dispuesta a protegerla.

Rito:los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella son variados. Desdé que la conoci e descubierto algunas emociones que no me creía capaz de volver a sentir. Ese día, fue la primera vez que mi corazón latia tan rápidamente en mucho tiempo, me sentía vivo de nuevo, yo estaba muy confundido pero decidi aceptar mis emociones y las de ella. Si, estoy enamorado de lala y no pienso dejar de pensar lo mismo, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros, siempre que ella también quiera estar conmigo, porque no quiero obligarla a nada.

Gid:bien, puedo sentir la sinceridad en tus palabras. Pero si no te importa, me gustaría tener un combate contigo para conocer tus capacidades, que te parece?.

Lala:rito, aquí estas porque tardas tanto. Eh, papa que estas haciendo aquí?.

Gid:lala, que bueno que estas aqui. Porque quiero conocer que es lo que sientes por este terrícola.

Lala:lo que siento por rito. Cuando estoy con el, yo me siento feliz, me siento segura porque se que el puede protegerme de cualquiera que trate de hacerme daño. Rito... Es la persona mas importante para mi, es el hombre con quien quiero casarme y pienso separarme de el, porque lo amo y el también me ama.

Rito:lala.

Gid:puedo comprender lo que me dices, pero no voy a decir que te alejes de el, si en verdad eres feliz como dices no tengo problema.

Lala:de verdad?, gracias papa.

Gid:pero, quiero comprobar que tan poderoso es. Que te parece?.

Rito:uhh, bueno supongo que no hay problema, pero puede ser después de la escuela y mi hermana puede ir también.

Gid:bueno, esta bien esperaré a que salgas de este lugar y si, tu hermana puede ir también.

Mas tarde, luego de que la escuela terminara.

Mikan:rito, porque tengo que ir yo también?.

Rito:bueno, la verdad es que necesitare que le expliques a lala mi estilo de luchar en la batalla, y porque podras detenerme si es que exagero un poco.

Mikan:si, bueno supongo que tienes razón.

Rito:lala, cuando vendran?.

Lala:zastin me dijo que no iba a tardar demasiado.

Zastin:Disculpen la demora, bien ya estan listos para irnos.

Rito: claro, no es asi.

Mikan:por supuesto, vamos de una vez.

Entonces todos se teletransportaron y aparecieron en el interior de una gran nave.

Zastin:bien, llegaremos a nuestro destino en una hora, el rey lo esta esperando, tal vez quiera ejercitarse un poco asta que lleguemos.

Rito:gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario, sin ofender a tu padre lala. Voy a meditar un poco hasta que lleguemos.

Zastin:de acuerdo. Por cierto, lala sama sus hermanas también la estan esperando.

Lala:mis hermanas me estan esperando.

Mikan:no sabia que tenias hermanas lala.

Rito:cierto, nunca lo mencionaste. Bueno, nunca te preguntamos.

Zastin:asi es, lala sama tiene dos hermanas menores, son gemelas las princesas nana y momo deviluke. Si quiere puedo mostrarles una fotografía.

Rito:no, mejor las conozco en persona. Tus hermanas también quieren verme luchar eh.

Durante casi todo el viaje de una hora, rito estuvo meditando para poder prepararse para la pelea, pero tenia dudas sobre que tanta lucha podria dar el padre de lala. Cuando finalmente llegaron se podia observar que era un planeta bastante rocoso y desertico, era el lugar perfecto para luchar con todo sin miedo a lastimar a alguien.

Zastin:este planeta funciona como campo de entrenamiento para los soldados de deviluke.

Luego, todos se teletransportaron al planeta, en donde llegaron a una especie de instalación militar en donde había muchos soldados que los observaban atentamente.

Zastin:bien, esperen aqui.

Rito:porque estos tipos me estan mirando de esa forma?.

Mikan:lala donde estan tus hermanas

Zastin:se les retraso, pero no se preocupe van a venir.

Rito:bueno, en lo que espero a que todo este listo ire a cambiarme, traje mi ropa de combate.

Zastin:en diez minutos todo estara listo.

... :perdonen la tardanza pero ya llegamos.

Lala:esa voz. Momo eres tu y también estas aqui nana, no se tardaron mucho, que bien quiero a rito y a mikan su hermana.

Mikan:ustedes son las hermanas de lala, son muy lindas, como ella.

Nana:gracias, tu también eres muy linda.

Momo:por cierto, donde esta el afortunado que se casara con one sama. Donde esta rito san.

Rito:si, aun me queda.

Rito estaba vistiendo unas ropas oscuras. **Similar a black de** **DBS.**

Lala:porque estas vestido de esa forma rito.

Rito:es mi traje de combate, normalmente no lo uso, pero decidi utilizarlo esta vez. Por cierto quienes son estas chicas, adivinare son tus hermanas.

Momo:asi es, mi nombre es momo velia deviluke. Soy la tercer princesa de deviluke.

Nana:yo soy nana asta deviluke, la segunda princesa de deviluke.

Momo:decidimos venir porque queríamos conocer al prometido de one sama, además cuando nos enteramos de que este iba a luchar contra papa...

Nana:no podíamos creerlo, alguien estaba dispuesto a enfrentar en un combate uno a uno a nuestro padre, el mas fuerte del universo.

Rito:si, cuando me dijo que quería ponerme a prueba en un combate, acepté porque quería comprobar lo que decia.

Momo:sabes, nunca vi a alguien tan confiado como tu que esta dispuesto a enfrentarse a nuestro padre.

Zastin:bueno, ya esta preparado rito dono. El rey lo espera.

Rito:al fin, estoy muy emocionado.

Lala:te deseo mucha suerte rito. -beso-.

Rito:gracias, pero no es necesario. Pero gracias de verdad.

Luego de eso, todos excepto rito se fueron al espacio, debido a que seria lo mejor porque el planeta se convertiría en un campo de batalla.

 **Pensaba escribir todo junto, pero se haria muy largo para que lo lean.**


	18. Chapter 18

Cap18:la gran batalla.

Todos estaban concentrados en lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Nadie se quería perder un segundo de lo que estaba por suceder.

En la superficie del planeta rito y gid ya estaban preparados para comenzar, ambos se empezaron a acercar lentamente.

Gid:"no creo que este humano pueda darme suficiente pelea, pero puedo notarlo muy confiado, deberé tener cuidado".

Rito:"se que no es el rival que me hará llevar a mis límites, pero los límites que me puse son suficiente, aún asi creo que primero lo analizare un poco".

Cuando finalmente se encontraron cara a cara, ninguno demostraba una expresión aparente.

Mikan:bien, veamos que estrategia utiliza rito.

Nana:te apuesto que con un golpe sera suficiente.

Los dos se estaban observando, entonces en un instante, gid lanza un fuerte golpe a rito, pero este lo bloquea a tiempo con un brazo, entonces rito hace lo mismo, a lo que gid lo esquiva y le da una poderosa patada en la cara, que manda a rito contra una rocas, provocando que estas se rompan y caigan encima de el.

Momo:creo que tenias razon nana, espero que no este muerto.

Lala:rito.

Mikan:no te preocupes, dudo que rito alla recibido algun daño real con ese golpe.

Nana:entonces porque no a salido aún?.

Mikan:eso significa que todavia no se pondra serio, seguramente jugará un rato hasta que decida pelear enserio.

Gid:que sucede, un golpe como ése no debió hacerte mucho daño.

Entonces la superficie comenzo a temblar y luego explotó, dejando ver a rito completamente intacto, luego este comenzó a elevar, entonces gid lo alcanzo y le comenzó a lanzar golpes a una gran velocidad. Rito los contraataco con mayor velocidad, entonces logro darle un golpe a gid y una patada que lo envió bastante lejos.

Gid:nesecitaras mas que eso.

Pero rito habia descendido y estaba sobre algunas rocas, entonces le comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de energía a gid, pero este logró esquivarlas y hacercarsele lo suficiente para poder lanzar una ráfaga de energia.

Lala:no esta atacando lo suficientemente fuerte.

Mikan:es su estrategia, trata de aprender el estilo de luchar de tu padre.

Cuando el polvo se discipo rito no estaba, se había escondido y reducido su ki. Gid se empezó a preocupar debido a que temia que pudiera atacarlo. Entonces desde debajo de la superficie salio una esfera de energía a toda velocidad que lo confundio, pero logro darse cuenta de lo que rito trataba de hacer.

Mikan:trata de confundirlo, mientras el se desplaza bajo tierra.

Entonces muchas esferas de energía comenzaron a salir disparadas desde la superficie, pero gid las ignoró al saber que eran una distracción. Entonces rito salio en medio de una nube de polvo.

Gid:al fin decidiste dejar de ocultarte. Voy a borrar esa sonrisa que tienes.

Rito:porque no ves a tu alrededor.

Gid vio que estaba rodeado de las esferas de energía que rito habia echo.

Rito:muy bien, trata de esquivar esto.

Las esferas de energía comenzaron a moverse hacia gid y esté comenzó a esquivarlas pero le era difícil hacerlo, debido a que las esferas se movian muy rápido.

Zastin:bloqueo su movimiento, es lo que estaba esperando hacer desde el principio?.

Mikan:correcto, rito pudo analizarlo y descubrir que es distraído, se aprovechó de eso y de la falta de experiencia en este tipo de combates.

Rito:esto es aburrido.

Entonces las esferas de energía comenzaron a explotar, dejando un montón de humo tras deci, que bloquearon la vision de gid, entonces rito aprovecho que no podia ver y comenzó a arrojarle muchas ráfagas de energía para poder distraerlo.

Momo:que esta haciendo?, eso no le ara daño a papa.

Lala:rito, se que puedes atacar mas fuerte.

Mikan:rito solo lo quiere distraer, es su estrategia, actuar como si no supiera lo que hace. Pero debe estar esperando el momento apropiado.

Rito dejo de arrojar ráfagas de energía y se quedo esperando el proximo movimiento de gid. Este arrojó una energía contra rito que explotó liberando mucho humo. Rito se distrajo y justo en ese momento gid lo sorprendió por la espalda y empezó a sujetar firmemente.

Nana:lo atrapo, se lo merece por no luchar enserio.

Zastin:es una maniobra del rey.

Rito:esto no sera suficiente para derrotarme.

Gid:que tal esto.

Gid comenzó a elevarse muy rápidamente hasta una gran altura para luego descender con una velocidad aún mayor que antes.

Gid:espero que te prepares, vas a conocer el piso.

Rito:sus palabras no me asustan.

Unos segundos antes de llegar a la superficie gid arrojó a rito, provocando que este impactara a toda velocidad provocando que creara un enorme cráter. Para luego gid arrojar una enorme cantidad de ráfagas de energía muy poderosas que provocaron una enorme explosión.

Mikan:no se preocupen, dudo que rito halla recibo un real.

Nana:estas diciendo que después de un ataque tan brutal como ese, este sin heridas.

Mikan:solo observa.

Los escombros se empezaron a mover, dejando ver a rito el cual solo tenia unos rasguños.

Rito:ese fue un buen ataque. Pero el mio es mejor.

Rito se movio a toda velocidad hacia gid y se posicionó detras de el. Entonces cargó en sus manos una esfera de energía que provocó que gid saliera disparado contra unas rocas.

Gid:aumento su poder.

Rito comenzó a crear un montón de clones imágenes de si mismo que se dirigieron hacia gid, este comenzó a golpearlas pero las atravesaba, pero el comenzó a recibir golpes.

Zastin:utiliza esas imágenes para esconderse y atacar por sorpresa.

Mikan:asi es, pero rito solo debe estar al veinte por ciento, o menos. Pelea enserio de una vez quieres.

Rito seguia golpeando a gid sin parar pero solo era para poder ver su reacción. Este se percató de tal estrategia y se concentró para poder saber cual era el de verdad, entonces logro darle un golpe, provocando que las imágenes desaparecieran.

Gid:deja de hacer esta clase de ataques, no funcionaran.

Rito:que tal esto.

Rito se alejo y comenzó a cargar poder.

nana:cuanto poder, puedo sentir la presión incluso aqui.

Mikan:solo es un poco de su poder, ni siquiera es la mitad, pero aparecer va a pelear en serio.

Rito dejo de cargar energía y se dirigio a toda velocidad contra gid, dándole muchos golpes que le produjeron mucho daño.

Rito:muy bien. Se acabo el calentamiento, se lo advierto en este round no se usarán los guantes.

Gid:finalmente te tomaras esto enserio eh.

Gid comenzó a liberar su ki, lo que provoco que rito se emocionara y este hiciera lo mismo.

Lala:cuanto poder.

Mikan:finalmente, esto se puso interesante.

Rito y gid comenzaron a atacarse con muchos golpes, se movían tan rápido que no podian distinguir quien estaba janando.

Zastin:es asombroso, nunca bi a su alteza luchando tan seriamente, me pregunto si podra ganar.

Nana:lo mas probable es que asi sea.

Mikan:no estaria tan segura. Con cada golpe que recibe rito contraataca con uno mas fuerte. Su padre esta por alcanzar el limite de su poder pero rito solo esta al setenta por ciento.

Las rafagas de golpes continuaban y se estaban empesando a hacerse daño, pero para rito este era minimo. Entonces ambos hicieron un choque de puños que hizo que todo a su alrededor temblara.

Rito:esto es lo mas fuerte que puede golpear, me desecciona.

Gid:Debido a todos los problemas en los que e estado, mi cuerpo solo esta al sesenta por ciento.

Rito:es una pena, pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto.

Rito sujeto a gid de su brazo y lo jaló hacía adelante, dándole un poderoso golpe en la espalda que lo dejo aturdido.

Zastin:ese golpe no fue simple, tenia un gran poder de impacto.

Mikan:creo que rito esta por terminar esto.

Gid:no puedo creerlo, un golpe, como es posible que solo un golpe me halla producido tanto daño.

Rito comenzó a darle varios golpes que terminaron arrojando a gid contra una rocas.

Rito:terminemos esto.

Rito comenzó a cargar energía en sus manos y estaba dispuesta a arrojarla a gid.

Gid:maldición, si tan solo tuviera todo mi poder. No tengo mas opción, tendré que utilizar esto.

Rito:uh, que esta haciendo?.

Gid comenzó a liberar de repente un gran ki que sorprendio a todos.

Nana:este poder, acaso es.

Momo:no puedo creerlo, papa esta siendo obligado a utilizar esa técnica.

Mikan:de que técnica estan hablando.

Zastin:es una técnica que aumenta el poder del usuario varias veces, normalmente no la utiliza porque no la necesita. Además consume mucha energía.

Rito estaba impactado ante el poder que estaba sintiendo, debido a que no esperaba que gid tubiera esta capacidad.

Gid:muy bien, aqui voy.

Rito:que?.

Gid:doble kaio ken.

Rito:ahh.

Gid salio con mucha velocidad hacia rito y fue capaz de darle un poderoso golpe en la cara. También se posición detras de el y le dio una patada que lo mando bastante lejos.

Entonces ritorito le lanzo una energía a una gran velocidad pero no fue suficiente, recibiendo una poderosa patada que lo envió contra una montaña.

Mikan:creo que rito esta en problemas, pero el daño que recibe aun no es considerable.

Lala:no es considerable?.

Mikan:rito es guerrero de resistencia, su cuerpo puede soportar mas de lo utiliza.

La montaña en donde estaba rito explota y se ve a un rito molestó, por lo que este se apresura a continuar con la pelea y cuando este esta por empezar a atacar, gid le sostiene los puños y los comienza a apretar provocando que rito de unos gritos de dolor.

Momo:si, esta ganando.

Nana:papa ganara esto.

Lala:no, rito.

Mikan:que no me escuchan, les dije que rito apenas recibe daño.

Rito continúa recibiendo poderosos golpes de parte de gid que lo obligan a retroceder. Entonces cuando estaba dispuesto a golpear a gid con un golpe muy fuerte, recibe un enorme impacto en su estomago de parte de gid, ambos retroceden, entonces rito se cae al pisó del dolor.

Rito:"no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, yo soy el mejor guerrero".

Mikan:tal vez eso si le provoco un daño real.

Entonces rito se levanta como si nada hubiera ocurrido y observo a gid.

Gid:no puedo creerlo, es un sujeto que resiste todo. Debo acabar con el de una vez, o de lo contrario voy a perder.

Mikan:creo que me equivoque.

Rito:eres asombroso, admito que estoy perplejo por tu poder, pero si eres tan fuerte resiste esto.

Rito se elevo hasta una gran altura y comenzó a cargar un enorme poder.

Rito:si puedes esquivarlo intentalo, aunque lo hagas el planeta explotará.

Gid:que dices.

Mikan:no, espero que sepa lo que hace.

Gid:debo detenerlo, no importa el daño que reciba my cuerpo.

Ambos estaban cargando mucha energía lo que provocó que todo a su alrededor se empezara a destruir.

Rito:no importas lo que hagas, es inútil. Te convertirás en polvo del universo ja ja ja ja.

Rito lanzo su ataque contra gid entonces este hizo lo mismo, ambos ataques se chocaron y empezaron a repelerse.

Rito:que, no, no es posible.

Gid:es muy fuerte, tendre que hacerlo, no tengo mas opción. Triple kaio ken.

Entonces el ataque de gid se hizo mas poderoso y estaba provocando que el ataque de rito retrocediera.

Rito:no, noo.

Rito fue alcanzado por el ataque de gid y elevó bastante.

Gid:-jadeando-, lo logre. Gane.

Pero rito no estaba vencido, logro apartarse del ataque de gid y se dispuso a regresar a dónde estaba este.

Zastin:es increíble, ese ataque era tan poderoso, pero aun asi rito dono, sigue sin ninguna lección de gravedad.

Mikan:rito todavía no alcanzo su limite de resistencia.

Rito:ese fue un gran ataque.

Gid:es increíble, creo que ni aunque hubiera echo eso con todo mi poder natural, dudo que te hubiera echo grandes daños.

Rito:suficiente, renuncio. En vista que a alcanzado sus limites no tengo ninguna intención de continuar este combate.

Gid:si, pero estoy seguro que aún no me has demostrado tu verdadero poder, no es asi?.

Rito:si, tal vez, porque?.

Gid:espléndido, veo que no tendras problemas siendo rey, además también podras proteger a mi hija.

Rito:aprecio que dija esas palabras respeto a mí.

Luego todos se reunieron y se despidieron, pero algún día se volverán a ver, todos estaban seguro de eso. Esta habia sido una batalla extraordinaria, que no paso desapercibida.

 **Hasta aquí el cap, disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes. Ya pensare sobre el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Extra.**

 **Niveles de poder.**

 **Rito 0,5%:500000. 20%:20000000. 70%:70000000. 100%:100000000. Resistencia:300000000. Poder base real:5000000000. Ataque final:200000000.**

 **Gid 1%:700000. 20%:14000000 50%:35000000. 100%:70000000. Kaio ken 2x:140000000. Kaio ken 2x ataque final:190000000. Kaio ken 3x ataque final:250000000.**


	19. Chapter 19

Cap19:encuentro intimo.

 **Posible contenido sexual, mantengan la discreción.**

Han pasado algunos dias desde que rito venció a gid en esa batalla y las cosas estan tranquilas, lala se esta hacercando mas de lo habitual, pero eso no le importa.

Rito:"estoy aburrido, creo que este dia no sera muy interesante".

Mikan:rito, hice galletas quieres algunas.

Rito:esta bien, creo que comere una o dos, o veinticinco.

Mikan:no te las comas todas quieres, la ultima vez no te hizo nada bien.

Rito:pero valió la pena, es que tu las hacés tan deliciosas que no espere a que se enfriaran.

Rito comio algunas galletas, le hubiera gustado comerlas todas, pero no quería enfermarse. Pero unos minutos después de hacerlo se empezó a sentir un poco extraño.

Rito:que me pasa, mis piernas están congeladas, siento un ardor enorme y mi abdomen hay que agradable, debo estar en el paraíso. Creo que me siento un poco excitado, ya se me pasara.

Lala:rito, quieres venir a la habitación un momento.

Rito:está bien, ya voy "ire como si no estuviera tramando algo que tenga que ver con lo que me esta pasando".

Rito:dime, que querías. Uh?, porque estas acostada, es muy temprano para dormir sabes o quieresquieres tomar una siesta.

Lala:rito, puedes hacercarte.

Rito se hacerco a la cama y lala lo jalo hacía ella.

Rito:si querías que me acostara contigo, solo tenías que pedírmelo.

Lala:rito, te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió hace unos meses cuando estábamos en ese callejón **(cap10)**.

Lala:Que yo no estaba segura de lo que tenia que hacer, y tu me dijiste que tenia que investigar un poco primero.

Rito:si, ahora lo recuerdo.

Lala:bueno, investigue un poco sobre el tema y creo que estoy lista para hacerlo contigo.

Rito:hacer?, que cosa.

Lala:quiero tener sexo contigo rito.

Rito:uhg, así que a eso te referías, pero estas segura de que quieres hacerlo ahora y sabés lo que tienes que hacer?, porque yo no estoy muy seguro.

Lala:si, quiero hacerlo ahora, antes de que nos casemos, porque de esta forma no hay ninguna razón para tener un bebe, por le dije a mikan que colocara un afrodiziaco en las galletas para que tuvieras mas ganas.

Rito:hiciste eso, crees que necesito ayudas como esas para levantarme el animo, tengo mis razones para limitar mi erotismo y mis niveles de testosterona, si quieres que tenga relaciones contigo las tendre, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso decuardo.

Lala:esta bien rito, además parece no hacer efecto en ti el afrodiziaco. Pero, podemos comenzar de una vez.

Rito:bueno, supongo que esta bien. Solo me dejare llevar por mis impulsos.

Comenzaron a besarse lentamente y a recorrer sus cuerpos con sus manos.

Rito:lo hare lo mejor que pueda.

Rito comenzó a besar el cuello de lala y acariciar sus pechos quitandole el brazzier o sosten.

Lala:"es increíble, solo me esta haciendo esto y ya me estoy sintiendo muy bien'.

Luego rito se quito su ropa, quedándose solo con su ropa interior, pero continuaban besandose y acariciando, rito le tocaba los pechos y lala le acariciaba el **(voy a decirlo como es correcto)** pene sobre su bóxer.

Lala:espera rito, voy a hacer algo que te gustara.

Lala se colocó enfrente del pene de rito, pero este todavía no se quitaba el bóxer.

Lala:que te pasa rito.

Rito:esta palabra casi nunca la digo, pero me da un poco de vergüenza.

Lala:esta bien, solo dejate llevar.

Entonces rito respiro profundamente y se bajó el bóxer, demostrando que tanto entrenar habia servido de algo.

Lala:uhg, es mas grande de lo que pensé, pero creo que así esta mejor.

"Nunca habia visto a rito con una cara tan avergonzada, pero me parece muy lindo".

Rito:"no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me senti haci de avergonzado".

Entonces lala paso su lengua sobre su pene, dándole una lamida. Lo que provocó que rito tuviera escalofríos. Luego siguió dándole pequeñas lamidas y le comenzó a prácticar sexo oral. **Voy a ser correcto.**

Rito:"que es esto, esta sensación es muy extraña, pero se siente bien no quiero que se detenga"

Mikan:uh, creo que están haciendo eso, ya era hora.

Lala seguia practicandole sexo oral a rito y este estaba tratando de contenerse.

Rito:lala, si sigues hací voy a, voy a...

Rito libero todo su "liquido" en la boca de lala.

Lala:nf, "que extraño".

Entonces esta so acosto sobre su espalda en la cama.

Rito:disculpa por haber echo eso.

Lala:no te preocupes, no me molesta.

Rito:bueno, creo que debo hacerte sentir lo mismo.

Rito le sacó sus bragas a lala, pero esta se tapo debido a que se sentia un poco rara.

Rito:no te preocupes, se lo que tengo que hacer, solo dejate llevar.

Entonces rito le apartó las manos y pudo observar la parte de lala que la definia como mujer y luego le comenzó a prácticar sexo oral, a lo que lala solo daba algunos gemidos por la sensación que le producia que rito le hiciera tal cosa.

Lala:"que esta sensación, este placer es muy extraño pero se siente muy bien".

Entonces rito dejo de hacer lo que le estaba haciendo y si dispuso a consumar el acto.

Rito:espera, primero me asegurare de que nadie nos interrumpa.

Entonces un domo de energía cubrió casi todo el cuarto.

Lala:que esto rito.

Rito:no quisiera que tu papa se enterara de esto, asi que corte toda comunicación con el mundo exterior.

Lala:bien, entonces ya podemos comenzar.

Rito:bueno, no te voy a mentir, esto puede que te duela un poco.

Lala:no me importa, quiero hacerlo.

Rito:esta bien, si tienes que gritar esta bien, puedes hacerlo, pero nadie mas podra escucharte.

Entonces rito posicionó su pene enfrente de la feminidad de lala.

Rito:bien, aqui voy.

Rito empujó su pene en su interior, provocando que lala diera un grito bastante fuerte y le saco un poco de sangre, entonces esta estaba jadeando y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos debido al dolor que le provoco.

Rito:esta bien, solo respira profundo, calmate y te sentirás mejor. Yo te espero.

Lala:-jadeando-, bien, creo que ya me siento mejor. Puedes comenzar a moverte, pero aslo despacio de acuerdo.

Rito:claro.

Rito comenzó a moverse lentamente, en lo que esperaba a que lala estuviera mejor, con cada arremetida esta daba un pequeño gemido. Rito al notar que ya no parecía que le doliera tanto comenzó a moverse mas rápido.

Lala:"al fin, estoy teniendo sexo con rito y se siente bien, creo que el también lo esta disfrutando, no quiero que esta sensación se detenga".

Rito:"no puedo creer que este haciendo esto con lala, lo estoy haciendo con la mujer que amo y se siente muy bien".

Asi continuaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya no podrian continuar, debido a que el placer mutuo que sentían era muy grande.

Rito:lala, no creo poder aguantar mucho mas tiempo.

Lala:yo tampoco y no te preocupes, quiero que liberes todo dentro de mi.

Entonces una estraña aura roja los cubrio a ambos por completo y rito comenzó a liberar su "liquido de la vida" en el interior de lala.

Lala:"siento como rito libera todo su semen dentro de mi, uh que esta estraña sensación y porque mi cuerpo esta rodeado por esta extraña energía".

Entonces rito sento en la cama con su pene de fuera y el extraño brillo desapareció.

Rito:-jadeando-, que intenso fue esto, es la primera vez que experimento una sensación como esta, no su tu pero a mi gusto.

Lala:si, de echo también me gusto, se sintió muy bien. Uh, veo que aun estás duro, quieres volverlo a hacer?.

Rito:dame un segundo... Bien.

Entonces lala se volte poniendose en la posición del perrito y estaba moviendo su cola alegremente. Rito se coloco detrás de ella y le metio su pene a lo que ella solo solto un gemido, entonces rito comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero al notar que no parecía dolerle se empezó a mover mas rápido. Haci estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que sus cuerpos volvieron a cubrirse de ése extraño brillo rojo.

Lala:"esto otra vez, pero esta sensación de nuevo, esta energía es de rito, el la esta liberando. Siento que estoy contemplando su alma, puedo sentir el fuego del que mikan me hablo, el fuego en su interior puedo sentirlo".

Entonces ambos terminaron viniendose al mismo tiempo. Y rito se apartó un poco de ella.

Rito:listo, no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo hasta dentro de algunas horas. Para mi todo esto, al final estuvo muy bien, cómo estuvo para ti?.

Lala:si, también me gusto mucho después de todo. Si quieres, no me molestaría volver a repetirlo.

Rito:claro, también me gustaría volver a repetirlo. Pero primero habisame quieres. Bueno creo que quitare esta barrera.

Lala:si, te habisare la próxima vez que quiera intentarlo, y no utilizare afrodiziacos. Pero podrias explicarme que era esa energía.

Rito:bueno, como no estaba utilizando métodos anticonceptivos, decidi liberar un poco de ki para asegurarme de que no quedes embarazada.

Lala:bueno, creo que debi decirte que biologicamente no puedo quedarme embarazada hasta los diecisiete años.

Rito:si, hubiera sido conveniente. Pero en fin, no importa.

Lala:si, voy a bañarme.

Rito:sabes, creo que lo que hicimos fue sexo con amor. porque le pusimos mucho sentimiento.

Lala:si, tienes razon, después de todo nos amamos.

Rito:"espero que haber liberado ése ki dentro de ella no traigatraiga problemas a futuro".

Lala:rito, quieres bañarte conmigo?.

Rito:bueno, supongo que esta bien.

Mikan:al fin, lo hicieron, lo que significa que puedo relajarme, por el momento.

Que problemas les traera el echo de que el ki de rito este dentro del cuerpo de lala?, ya lo veremos en otro capitulo.

 **Espero que les guste, es el primer capitulo de este estilo que escribo. Les quiero dar muchas gracias a mis lectores mexicanos, japoneses y chilenos debido que son los que mas leen esta historia y a todos mis lectores en general. Y a los lectores japoneses y chinos les agradezco mucho que sigan esta historia teniendo encuenta la gran distancia y diferencia cultural que nos separa, pero no me importan las diferencias.**

 **Mi whatssap es 54 3462 609279 soy de Argentina.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Les prometo mas material de esta historia y de la serie.**


	20. Chapter 20

Cap20:el chico cohete.

En alguna parte de la atmósfera terrestre una figura desconocida estaba contemplando el planeta.

... :la tierra, necesita modernizarse pero no importa, pronto te encontrare lala para que podamos casarnos.

Pero vayamos a la superficie de la misma.

Rito:otra gran noche con una hermosa mujer, que puede ser mejor que esto. Uh, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy no sera un día normal.

Lala:buenos dias rito, dormi muy bien y tu.

Rito:claro que si mi amor, mientras sea contigo no puede haber una mala noche.

Rito:sabes, e estado pensando sobre lo que hicimos el otro día.

Lala:yo también e estado pensando sobre eso y quería preguntarte si td gustaría volver a hacerlo?.

Rito:bueno claro que me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, pero pensaba en otra cosa.

Lala:puedes decirme que es.

Rito:veras, yo libere un poco de mi ki dentro de ti, y entonces e pensado sobre lo que podria ocurrir, que ese ki mio se fusione con el tuyo.

Lala:que tiene de malo que eso ocurra, no me molesta tener una parte de ti en mi.

Rito:lo que pasa es que tu ki aumentara y tendras que aprender a controlarlo, no se si esto podría ocurrir pero se que es posible, por eso quería decirtelo.

Lala:no te preocupes, si ocurre esta bien si me ayudas.

Rito:claro que te ayudare, ahora mejor nos apresuramos o llegaremos tarde.

... :al fin te encontré, lala.

Lala:quien eres tu?.

Rito:dejame adivinar, tu eres uno de sus pretendientes que está aquí porque quieres casarte con ella, no es asi.

... :tienes toda la razón, mi nombre es pikari y soy un kiririan y sere quien se case con lala.

Lala:si, ahora te recuerdo. Pero debo decirte pikari que ya es muy tarde para lo que estas haciendo. Este chico es rito, es a quien amo y con quien me voy a casar.

Rito:si, mejor te vas por donde viniste y nos evitamos unos problemas, demuestra que las civilizaciones avanzadas son inteligentes y no presumidas.

Pikari:no sabes no que dices, lala estas lista para venir conmigo y regresar a mi planeta.

Lala:ya te dije que no, además mi papa ya reconoció a rito como mi esposo, no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.

Rito:si, mejor te vas o te quedas, solo no nos molestes de acuerdo. No quiero lastimarte.

Pikari:no me asustas.

Pikari se elevó muy alto rápidamente.

Lala:pikari siempre se va de esa forma.

Pero este no se habia ido y comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia ellos.

Rito:parecé que esta buscando problemas.

Lala:solo no lo lastimes mucho, de acuerdo?.

Cuando pikari estaba por alcanzarlos. Rito lo observó, entonces sus ojos se pusieron rojos y envió muchas ondas de choque que golpearon a pikari, que lo arrojaron muy lejos.

Rito:eso debería ser suficiente.

Lala:es la primera vez que te veo utilizar una técnica como esa rito.

Rito:no la utilizaba porque no la veía necesaria, de esta forma no tengo que utilizar mis manos.

Pikari termino cayendo en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pikari:no puedo creerlo, me habian advertido de que el prometido de lala era muy fuerte, pero nunca crei que tanto. Pero no me rendire, aunque eso golpes que no se como me dio le hicieron bastante daño a mi traje y a mi.

El resto del dia continuo normalmente, hasta la hora de salida.

Rito:sabes, creo que ese tipo entendió y se fue.

Lala:tal vez tengas razón, el seguramente no sabe que tu derrotaste a mi papa en un combate.

Rito:sobre eso, que tan desapercibido paso el combate que tuve con el.

Lala:mi papa se aseguro de que fuera tan secreto como fuese posible, pero no se descarta el echo de que la información se divulge en algunos lugares de la galaxia.

Rito:eso crei, por cierto cuanto falta para que nos casemos. Zastin te dijo algo sobre eso?.

Lala:veo que estas un poco impaciente por que nos casemos, pero no me han dicho nada, pero deben faltar algunos meses.

Rito:entiendo y estoy apresurado porque me sentire mas tranquilo una vez que estemos casados. Pero puedo esperar.

Pikari:los encontré, no me importa lo que digas o lo fuerte que seas, no te interpondras entre lala y yo.

Rito:que molesto eres.

Pikari atrapó a rito con un lazo de energía que lo inmovilizo, luego se apresuro a tomar a lala por la cintura y se elevo rápidamente.

Pikari:el ya no se interprondra entre nosotros, dejemos este planeta y regresemos al mio para que podamos casarnos.

Lala:callate pikari y sueltame, solo rito puede sujetarme de esta manera y seguramente el debe estar muy molesto y nos alcazara.

Pikari de repente se detuvo y no podia comprender porque, hasta que volteo hacia abajo y vio como rito lo estaba sujetando de una de sus piernas.

Rito:no aprendes verdad.

Pikari:no puedo safarme y el traje no tiene suficiente fuerza. Como es posible que puedas ser tan fuerte!!!.

Rito:puro entrenamiento y auto superación. Sueltala.

Lala se libero y comenzó a flotar debido a que rito le habia enseñado a utilizar su ki para volar.

Pikari:que es lo que vas a hacer?.

Rito le dio un poderoso golpe con la intención de que sese fuera, lo que provoco que pikari terminara extrellandose contra la superficie.

Rito:espero que con eso sea suficiente para el desgraciado, me alegra mucho de que estés utilizando tu ki para volar.

Lala:es como me enseñaste, pero tengo que practicar un poco mas.

Al dia siguiente.

Rito:-estornudo-, que raro.-estornudo-.

Lala:te sientes bien rito.

Rito:si, no te preocupes, no debe ser nada.

Lala:bueno, pero abisame si te sientes mal.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad pikari ya se habia recuperado del golpe de rito y de su colisión contra el suelo.

Pikari:no puedo creerlo, es la segunda vez que ese terrícola me causa un daño como este, no se lo perdonare, pero no me voy a rendir lo voy a intentar una vez mas, no quería hacer esto pero no tengo mas opción.

Algunas horas después...

Lala:rito, as estado estornudando mucho, vamos con mikado sensei, ella sabra que hacer.

Rito:de acuerdo, veo que no vas a dejar de insistir así que vayamos.

Rito:mikado sensei, se encuentra aqui.

Lala:parece que no esta.

Rito:tendremos que esperarla y porque estas vestida como enfermera?.

Lala:yo te voy a revisar rito, porque no te acuestas sobre la cama.

Rito:esta bien, pero no me empujes.

Lala:bien, ahora voy a tomarte la temperatura con mi frente, parece que si tienes un poco de fiebre rito.

Pikari:los encontré.

Lala:pikari dejanos en paz.

Este lanzó con su brazo una extraña energía que dejo inconsciente a lala.

Rito:lala!, que fue lo que hiciste?.

Pikari utilizó varios lazos de energía para amarrar a rito.

Pikari:bien, ya nos vamos mi amor. Descuida solo esta inconsciente.

Rito:ella nunca se casara con alguien como tu.

Pikari:ella aprendera a amarme. Bien, adiós primitivo humano.

Rito:no te lo permitiré, y no toques a mi lala!!.

Rito se libero de los agarres y le disparo unos poderos rayos de energía que le causaron un daño tremendo a pikari que lo dejo incapaz de moverse.

Rito:lastima que no puedas ver tu penoso rostro en este momento, me pregunto si alguien como tu terminara en el paraíso o el infierno, pronto lo descubriras.

Lala:espera rito, no hay necesidad de que hagas eso, por favor se que no eres asi, puedes perdonarlo.

Rito:uff, esta bien lo dejare vivir, pero si vuelve a aparecer con estas intensiones no te escucharé.

Lo pusieron a pikari dentro de una nave espacial que lo regresaría a su planeta.

Lala:adios pikari.

Rito:no vuelvas jamás. -estornudo- creo que me estoy enfermando.

Lala:yo te voy a cuidar rito.

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero no tenia muchas ganas de escribir. Cuando tenga pensado el próximo capitulo lo empezare a escribir.**


	21. Chapter 21

Cap21:el legado de los guerreros de fuego.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, era un dia normal de verano. Pero no todos lo veían de esa forma.

Lala seguia muy confundida, debido a que habia comenzado aa interesarse mas profundamente en rito, sus habilidades y cual era el verdadero alcanze de su poder.

Rito:creo que sera un hermoso día, no quieres hacer algo después de la escuela.

Pero lala no lo habia escuchado, ella estaba demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos y tenia una mirada perdida.

Rito:te sucede algo?.

Lala:uh, porque preguntas.

Rito:te ves extraña, luces muy confundida. Dime, te ocurre algo.

Lala:no, no es nada. Mejor continuemos caminando o llegaremos tarde.

Rito:esta bien, pero si te sucede algo puedes decírmelo.

Algunas horas después, se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela.

Lala:rito, si te pregunto algo, me lo contestaras sinceramente.

Rito:bueno, creo que si.

Lala:bueno, e querido saber mas sobre ti con respecto a tu poder y tus habilidades.

Rito:que es lo que quieres saber con respecto a eso.

Lala:quiero conocer el verdadero alcanze de tu poder.

Rito:... Ya veo, con que era eso.

Lala:puedes decírmelo?.

Rito:primero tengo que decirte de donde lo obtuve. Escucha atentamente, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo.

Lala:esta bien, dime lo que sea necesario.

Rito:yo soy uno de los guerreros de fuego. No lo has escuchado antes.

Lala:no, es la primera vez que escuche ese termino.

Rito:es una antigua leyenda conocida solo entre los kaioshins. Se presagia que cada millón de años, mas o menos. La energía del universo se canaliza en alguna parte de este. Esta energía recorre todo el universo hasta que encuentra a un usuario o huésped.

Lala:no lo entiendo, podrias ser mas claro.

Rito:espera que termine. La energía se conoce como energía del fuego o ki de fuego, es una energía muy violenta que otorga al usuario un poder increíble. Incluso se cree que este podria ser infinito, pero no seria imposible controlar tanto poder.

Entonces la campana para regresar a clases sono.

Rito:después te sigo contando, regresemos a clases.

Lala:esta bien.

Un par de horas después, estaban de nuevo en la azotea.

Rito:donde estaba. Si, este ki es muy violento, si no se controla correctamente el usuario entra en un estado de euforia extrema. Debido a que la leyenda presagia que esta energía traera destrucción y sangre al universo y entonces todo sera, como debe ser.

Lala:no entiendo esa ultima parte.

Rito:yo tampoco. Todos mis entrenamientos se vasaron en liberar y controlar ese poder legendario, que por suerte o mas bien desgracia, esta impregnado en mi cuerpo desde mi nacimiento.

Lala:no te gusta tener ese poder rito.

Rito:si me gusta, pero echo de que yo tenga ese poder para causar caos y destrucción, no me hace sentir muy comodo. Por eso logre controlar gran parte de ese poder y utilizarlo a mi antojo debido a que tenia la suficiente voluntad y convicción para lograrlo, pero tengo que suprirlo al punto de utilizar solo el 0,0001% para luchar debido al gran tamaño de este.

Lala:sobre eso, podrias explicarme cuanto poder tienes y que es lo que podrias hacer con el.

Rito:bueno, sin mucho esfuerzo podría destruir todo el sistema solar, además utilizandolo casi todo podría desaparecer la galaxia y con mucho esfuerzo podria destruir el universo o gran parte de este.

Lala:lo dices enserio, realmente podrias destruir todo el universo si te lo propucieras.

Rito:básicamente, soy el mas poderoso del universo y puedo hacer con el lo que quiera. Pero no tengo intensiones de destruirlo, debido a que yo también resultaria destruido.

Lala:podrias hacerme una demostración de tu poder.

Rito:claro, cuando salgamos de la escuela te voy a demostrar una fracción de mi poder, me arriesgó a llamar demasiado la atención, pero lo hare.

Cuando salieron de la escuela se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, debido a que por hay no causarian problemas.

Lala:bien, rito puedes comenzar. Yo me voy a alejarme un poco.

Rito:de acuerdo. Bien aquí voy.

Rito separo sus piernas, cerró sus puños y comenzo a liberar sus poder.

 **Tratare de hacer sonidos de esfuerzo.**

Rito:nggghh, ahh ggggg ahhh nggggg, esto es un poco complicado, nnnhhhh ahhhahhhaaa.

Su cuerpo comenzo a desprender un aura roja, distinta al aura blanca que normalmente utilizaba, su cabello se erizaba y alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer destellos electricos, el piso comenzo a temblar, y las nubes comenzaron a volverse oscurar y estaban descargando relámpagos.

Lala:es increíble, peke puedes calcular su poder?.

Peke:es aterrador, ya sobrepaso a su padre lala sama.

Lala:enserio, por cuanto peke.

Peke:unas veinte veces, no sige aumentando.

Apesar de que estaban lejos de la ciudad, se podia sentir el temblor de la superficie y podian ver como cada vez había mas nubes. Todo este escándalo llamo la atención de zastin.

Zastin:este poder es increíble, biene de la superficie del planeta, pero aún asi es sorprendente, puedo sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo, creo que proviene de rito dono, ya sobrepaso a gid sama.

En la tierra rito seguia elevando su poder, todo a su alrededor estaba temblando y destruyendose.

Peke:treinta veces y sigue aumentando.

Lala:"no puedo creerlo, se que me había dicho mucho sobre su poder, pero pense que estaba exagerando".

Rito continuaba elevando su poder como si no conociera límites. Entonces dio un fuerte grito y su poder explotó enviando una gran ráfaga de energía hacía el cielo, levantando mucho polvo. Cuando este se discipo todo se calmo y rito estaba rodeado de un aura roja y su rostro lucia muy amenazante.

Rito:con esto es suficiente o necesito continuar.

Lala:peke, puedes decirme que tan grande es su poder.

Peke:si mis cálculos no me fallan, estimo que su poder es de unas cuarenta veces superior a su padre.

Rito:este es el 0,001% de mi poder. No te parece asombroso, ahora si me crees.-regresando a la normalidad-.

Lala:si, estoy sorprendida. Nunca me imagine que existiera alguien con un poder tan descomunal, y solo me has demostrado una pequeñisima parte, no puedo imaginarme todo el poder que poses.

Rito:no es necesario, yo tampoco creo que tenga que utilizarlo todo alguna vez, pero te voy a decir que se de la existencia de mortales que tienen mas poder del que acabo de mostrar. Algunos se encuentran en este universo, recuerda que hay doce universos.

Lala:no se que decir, estoy muy sorprendida. Tienes algo mas que decirme con respecto a esa energía legendaria.

Rito:claro, esta energía tiene ciertas ventajas, debido a que ofrece una gran vitalidad. Naturalmente podria vivir doscientos años, voy a tener este aspecto joven por otros veinte o treinta años. Si una cualidad que te sorprenderá, con el control suficiente de esta energía puedo realizar viajes interplanetarios e interestelares en cortos periodos de tiempo.

Lala:puedes desplazarte por el espacio, es increíble.

Rito:pero prefiero utilizar este poder para... Protegerte, es el uso que le e descubierto. Por eso tengo mucha confianza cuando aparecen sujetos que quieren separarnos, porque no lo voy a permitir.

Lala:lo dices enserio rito.

Rito:sip, me importas mas que tener estos poderes o ser Dios de la destrucción, pero prefiero conservar este poder por emergencia. Pero debes saber que yo te quiero mucho, seguro que oo habias notado jeje.

Lala:bueno, ya me parecia que si. Asumiendo el poder que me demostraste y que me dices que solo es una pequeña parte, entonces no creo que alguien pueda separarnos, solo nosotros. Y no quiero separarme de ti.

Rito:yo tampoco, recuerda que tenemos que casarnos. Ya quiero que llege ese dia.

Lala:si, yo también. Me encanta que tengas tantas ganas como yo de que nos casemos.

Rito:mejor nos vamos, mikan nos debe estar esperando y de seguro estara molesta por haber echo esto.

Lala:si, regresemos a casa cariño.

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero no se me ocurria nada, pero ya tengo vastantes ideas para los próximos capitulos.**


	22. Chapter 22

Cap22:amistad interesada.

Era un dia normal de escuela y rito estaba solo, caminando sin rumbo.

Rito:"que aburrido, caminar cuando no tienes a donde ir. Donde estará lala, claro ya recuerdo. Tienes clase de gimnasia, creo que debería verla, ya que ella siempre me ve".

Rito estaba por ir a ver a lala, pero en el camino se encuentra con unos chicos que estaban molestando a una chica de cabello celeste.

Rito:que debería hacer, recordare alguna lección de vida, "lala, lamer picaportes es ilegal en otros planetas?", no eso es una tontería que dije. "No bebas de la botella, utiliza un vaso". No, otra lección de vida.

Entonces se da cuenta de que habian arrojado la chica al piso.

Rito:una vez mas, "brinda ayuda a los que la necesiten y defiende a los que no pueden defenderse solos". Si, esa es la correcta.

Entonces se dirige hacia los tipos.

Rito:oigan, que estan haciendo. Dejen a esa chchica en paz.

...:y tu quien eres, su novio.

Rito:no lo soy, pero no tengo que serlo para ayudarla. Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño.

...:si tienes, nos meteremos con alguien de nuestro tamaño. Como tu.

Rito:dejen de molestar, solo vayanse. No quiero lastimarlos.

...:lastimarnos, no me hagas reir.

Rito golpea con sus dedos al sujeto en la frente, enviandolo contra la pared lo que lo desmaya.

Rito:y tengo mucha mas fuerza que esa.

Al oír esto y ver lo que acababa de ocurrir los otros dos sujetos se fueron bastante asustados.

Rito:malditos, por sujetos como ésos los hombres quedamos como si fuéramos unos salvajes. Estas bien.

...:lo estoy, gracias a ti. Por cierto, me llamo run, como te llamas?.

Rito:mi nombre es yukki rito, pero puedes decirme rito si quieres.

Run:lo aré, gracias por ayudarme rito.

Rito:no fue nada, bueno si me disculpas tengo que correr, literalmente.

Rito salio corriendo a encontrarse con lala.

Mientras tanto.

Lala:rito, dondes estas. Porque tardas tanto.

Entonces se escucha un poderoso estruendo y se levanta una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando este se discipa se logra ver a rito en medio de este.

Rito:disculpame por la tardanza mi amor!.

Lala:rito, que bien que estas aqui!.

Rito se junto con sus compañeros que también estaban viendo a las chicas hacer gimnasia, pero estos estaban mas que nada para ver pechos, debido a que las chicas estaban corriendo.

Saruyama:rito, no sabes cuanto te envidio rito.

Rito:me puedes decir porque.

Saruyama:es que tu vives con lala y puedes estar con ella todo el dia y ademas es tu novia.

Rito:te molestaría ser un poco mas claro.

Saruyama:es que tu puedes ver sus pechos y el resto de su cuerpo cuando quieras.

Rito:ooh, te referías a eso. Pero te equivocas, no es tan asi como tu lo dices, ella es mi novia y no la veo como un objeto sexual. No quiero que tu ni nadie hable asi de ella.

Saruyama:lo se, pero aun asi...

Rito le da un golpe en el cuello a saruyama que lo desmaya casi instantáneamente.

Rito:mejor guardas silencio.

Lala:rito, -abrazo- me viste.

Rito:claro que te vi, y disculpa por haber tardado, es que estaba viniendo para aquí y me encontré con unos sujetos que estaban molestando a una chica y decidí ayudarla.

Lala:eres tan bueno rito, podrias hacer feliz a cualquier mujer que quieras.

Rito:que me estas sugiriendo.

Lala:bueno, tu sabes que nos vamos a casar.

Rito:claro, pero que hay con eso.

Lala:bueno, si te casas conmigo te convertirás en rey y podras seguir las leyes y reglas que tu quieras. Lo que significa que tu podrias tener tantas esposas como tu quisieras.

Rito:ignorare lo que has dicho. Bueno, no importa.

Lala:por cierto, como se llama esa chica.

Rito:me crees si te digo que ya lo olvide.

Rito estuvo pensando todo el dia sobre lo que lala le había dicho.

Rito:creo que acabo de comprender a lala por completo, su aceptación a la idea de que yo pueda tener todo un harén si quisiera puede ser un problema. No creí que tuviera que hacer esto, pero no tengo otra alternativa. Voy a tener que asustarla con esa idea.

Al dia siguiente rito estaba caminando por la escuela, aprovechando el momento en que estaba solo para pensar la forma en que le podria decir a lala lo que pensaba con respecto a la idea de la bigamia o un harén.

Run:rito kun!, estas aqui.

Rito:eres tu de nuevo, ya me acorde. Run, cierto?.

Run:asi es, si no te molesta quisiera preguntarte algo muy importante.

Rito:muy importante?, bueno, depende de lo que me vallas a preguntar.

Run:yo quería preguntarte si tu, no quieres ser mi, novio.

Rito:tu novio?, desde cuando piensas de esa forma.

Run:desde que me protegiste ayer de esos matones.

Rito:era por eso, disculpame run pero no puedo ser tu novio. Porque ya tengo novia.

Run:si, ya lo sabia. Eres el novio de la princesa lala.

Rito:lo sabias?, espera como sabes que lala es una princesa. Claro, si la conoces significa que tampoco eres de este planeta eh.

Run:asi, no soy de este planeta. Pero, apesar de que eres su novio, yo quería saber si no existe una posibilidad de que cambies de opinión y te fijes en mi.

Rito:lo siento, pero desgraciadamente no existe esa posibilidad. No puedo cambiar mi relación con lala por tener una con otra aunque quisiera y no quiero.

Run:me estas rechazando. Pero, tu no eres su novio porque quieres convertirte en rey o si.

Rito:claro que no, no quiero ser un rey, y nomas lo sere porque me casare con ella, pero yo lo que en verdad quiero es estar con ella. Creo que alguien como tu puede entender lo que digo.

Run:si entiendo, pero te aseguro que no me rendire.

Rito:has lo que quieras.

En ese momento run estornudo y se cubrió con mucho polvo. Cuando este se discipo rito se sorprendio al ver a ren vestido con las ropas de run.

Rito:ehhh, me gustaría saber que es lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Ren:es una característica de nuestra especie, somos dos conciencias en un mismo cuerpo, pero solo uno puede tener el control a la vez. Normalmente haria falta algo mas que un estornudo, pero la atmósfera de la tierra esta interfiriendo en esa capacidad nuestra.

Rito:eso no puedo entenderlo, pero si entiendo que deberías cambiarte de ropa o alguien te puede ver asi. Como no quiero quedar mal, no me voy a reir de ti, además que tiene de gracioso un chico vestido de chica.

Luego de eso ren se fue a cambiarse de ropa y rito se quedo pensando en como haria para decirle a lala ese asunto.

Lala:rito, aqui estas. Que esperas, vamos a clase.

Rito:disculpa mi amor, si tienes razón.

Cuando sono la campana del siguiente descanso rito y lala subieron a la azotea de la escuela.

Lala:rito, que es lo que me tienes que decir.

Rito:quería hablarte sobre, lo que me dijiste ayer con respecto a que si me caso contigo podria tener todo un harén si quisiera.

Lala:que hay con eso, si no quieres eso no hay problema.

Rito:no es tan fácil, te explicare claramente lo que pienso. Yo no puedo enamorarme de alguien mas, no puedo experimentar el amor mas de una vez en la vida.

Lala:porque no puedes?.

Rito:va contra mis ideales hacer eso, yo me arriesgue contigo porque no sabia que es lo que ocurriria. Si nuestra relación fallaba, yo habria arruinado la unica oportunidad en toda mi vida de conocer el amor, esta en uno de mis ideales mas impasibles.

Lala:realmente eres de esa forma?, no puedo creer que pienses de esa forma.

Rito:te dire como me comportaria si tuviera un harén, de dos formas diferentes. Primero, si me caso contigo y por alguna razón lo tengo que hacer con una o mas mujeres, yo no tendria problemas, siempre y cuando no les tenga que brindar afectó.

Lala:no te importaría tener mas esposas ni nos les tienes que ofrecer parte de tu amor?.

Rito:exacto, solo quiero que tu recibas todo mi afecto. Además concentrarme en mas de una esposa a la vez seria un poco complicado.

Lala:entiendo, pero si tuvieras que brindarles tu afectó que harias, como reaccionarias.

Rito:bueno, todo se vuelve mucho mas complicado. A ti te molestaria que yo destruyera este planeta, que nos fuéramos a vivir a deviluke y si este me desagrada por algo, también lo destruiria. Y no es todo, a alguna le brindare mas amor que a otra y si ya no quiero estar con alguna de ustedes simplemente las destruire, sin siquiera enviarlas al otro mundo, desaparecerán. De acuerdo, creo que eso mas bien seria dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y no tanto por mis emociones. Seria como si nunca te hubiera conocido.

Lala:ha-hablas enserio. Realmente serias capaz de hacer eso.

Rito:vasinga, claro que no. No seria capaz de hacer eso.

Lala:entonces, todo lo que me has dicho era una mentira.

Rito:disculpame por eso, lo dije para asustarte. Pensé que asustarte seria la mejor forma posible para que no se te ocurra crearme un harén. Disculpa, bueno si no me quieres perdonar lo entendere, decidí decirte la verdad.

Lala:esta bien, te perdono porque entiendo el echo de que no quieras que alguien aparte de mi reciba tu amor. Pero creo que asi me gusta mas, porque podras pasar mas tiempo conmigo y eso me hace muy feliz. Pero que es lo que realmente harias?.

Rito:probablemente nada, si tu quieres que ame a alguien aparte de ti lo único que haré sera dejarte y nunca volver a hablarte en toda mi vida. Lo que dije sobre que solo puedo encontrar el amor una vez la vida es verdad, es un ideal que tengo muy firme desde hace años y no pienso romperlo.

Lala:bueno, pero eso significa que en verdad me amas, no es asi rito?.

Rito:claro que si, no se si te lo dije antes pero lo hago ahora. Tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y no quiero separarme de ti. Yo lo único que deseo es poder despertar todas las mañanas y verte a mi lado, se que no sera durante toda mi vida, pero voy a disfrutar esos años que estare contigo.

Lala:yo también quiero disfrutar estar contigo y con la familia que formaremos juntos. Escucha, no quiero parecer una pervertida, pero si no te molesta creo que tengo un poco de ganas de hacer indecencias contigo. Eniendes a lo que me refiero?.

Rito:claro que te entiende, je je. Yo también quiero hacer eso, pero tendremos que esperar hasta esta noche.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Disculpen la espera, pero es que no voy a tener mucho tiempo, pero subire dos capitulos mas esta semana.**

 **Pd:e estado pensando en incorporar a kuro, pero con una historia distinta y nueva actitud.**


	23. Chapter 23

Cap23:la oujosama de la escuela aparece

 **Crédito para ronnie por el título.**

Era lo hora de la entrada en la escuela y todos estaban llegando, en eso aparece una limusina de la que sale una chica de cabello amarillo.

... :quien es esa chica?.

... :es tenjouin saki, la chica mas popular de la escuela.

Saki:asi es, yo tenjouin saki soy la chica mas hermosa de la escuela, no es asi rin, aya.

Aya:asi es saki sama, no hay nadie mas hermosa que usted.

Lala:donde estará rito, mikan dijo que tenia algo que hacer, pero que no tardaria demasiado.

... :es lala de primer año, no te parece sumamente hermosa.

... :si, pero ya tiene novio. Que envidia me produce.

Saki al ver como todos los chicos centraban su atención en lala se molesto un poco.

Saki:quien es esa chica?.

Rin:es la estudiante de primer año lala deviluke, es extranjera.

Saki:bueno, parece que es popular. Pero no importa, yo sigo siendo la reina de la escuela.

Lala:rito, donde estas.

Peke:lala sama, mire hacia arriba.

Lala observo y pudo notar que una energía de un color rojo se estaba desplazando rápidamente en su dirección.

Lala:que es eso.

Peke:lala sama, tenga cuidado.

La extraña energía, de repente comenzó a caer en picado, aterrizando cerca de lala, esta la esquivo por poco. Y se levanto una gran nube de polvo.

Lala:que sucede.

Lala pudo observar dos ojos rojos muy intensos y una extraña figura cubierta por el humo.

Lala:quien eres, si eres otro pretendiente sera mejor que te vallas antes de que venga mi novio.

...:no te asustes mi amor, soy yo.

El humo se discipo, dejando ver que era rito esa extraña imagen.

Lala:rito, porque te apareces de esta manera.

Rito:disculpa, es que era para venir mas rápido, debido a que tarde mas tiempo del que pense.

Lala:esta bien, pero cual era el asunto tantan importante que tenias que hacer.

Rito:cierto, quería darte esto.

Saca de su bolso una esfera amarilla del tamaño de su mano y con cuatro estrellas.

Lala:que es esto rito?.

Rito:es una esfera del dragón, quiero que tengas esta.

Lala:gracias, pero porque me la quieres dar.

Rito:escucha bien si, esta es una esfera del dragón, de siete que existen en el planeta. Yo recolecte todas, las otras seis las escondi, pero quiero que tengas esta.

Lala:pero, para que sirven?.

Rito:si las tienes todas, y las colocas juntas, tal vez no me creas lo que te dire pero haslo por favor. Escucha, puedes pedir un deseo.

Lala:un deseo, me estas queriendo decir que son magicas.

Rito:técnicamente si, las junte por si algún día es necesario pedir un deseo, o regalartelas si es que tienes un deseo.

Lala:gracias, pero mi deseo no requiere de magia. Debido a que este es cazarme contigo y se que se cumplira, solo tengo que esperar.

Rito:si, el mio es casarme contigo.

Un par de horas después.

Lala:rito, me acompañas a la biblioteca, quiero investigar algo.

Rito:esta bien, vamos.

Pero por pura coincidencia saki también estaba en la biblioteca.

Lala:rito, me sostienes la escalera. No me quiero caer.

Rito:no te preocupes, yo te cuido.

Lala:gracias.

Pero saki se percato de que lala estaba llamando la atención de todos los chicos del lugar, debido a que se le veían las bragas, pero rito no se daba cuenta.

Entonces saki decidio hacer algunas poses sugerentes, que lograron llamar la atención de los chicos.

Lala:bien lo encontre, uhh.

Lala se resbaló y cayo encima de la espalda de rito.

Lala:uh, rito que estas haciendo hay abajo?.

Rito:yo te quería preguntar que haces arriba de mi.

Pero lala volvió a mostrar sus bragas, por lo que los chicos volvieron su atención hacia ella.

Rito:lala, creo que deberias taparte un poco.

Saki:no puedo creer lo, pero no me rendire. Yo soy la mas hermosa y te lo demostrare cuando tengamos gimnasia.

Cuando llego la hora en que las chicas tenian gimnasia, saki estaba con su uniforme deportivo. A lo que los chicos le volvieron a dirigir sus miradas.

Lala:rito, que te parece. Como me veo.

Rito:te ves muy linda. Bueno, siempre te ves muy linda mi amor.

Los chicos vieron a lala con su uniforme deportivo y se dirigieron hacia ella, pero rito no les permitio que se acercaran demasiado.

Saki:no puede ser, como es posible que ella mas la atención que yo. Y quien es ése chico bastante apuesto que esta siempre con ella.

Aya:es yukki rito, es un estudiante de primer año y según la información es el novio de lala.

Saki:su novio, no puedo creer que halla conseguido un novio antes que yo. Pero esto no se quedara asi, te voy a aplastar lala.

Un rato después rin y aya fueron al aula de lala y le arrojaron una flecha con succión, que esta esquivo y rito atrapo con su mano.

Lala:rito, sabes quienes son ellas?.

Rito:no, pero creo que esto es para ti.

Luego de las clases lala estaba hablando con zastin sobre lo que habia ocurrido.

Peke:le arrojaron una flecha en la cabeza con un mensaje.

Zastin:esto es terrible, un asesino puede estar detrás de lala sama.

Lala:no creo que sea para tanto, además tengo a rito para para protegerme.

Zastin:no puedo correr riesgo, lala sama donde esta el mensaje que tenia la flecha.

Lala le estaba por dar el papel a zastin, pero una ráfaga de viento se lo arrebato.

Zastin:no puede ser, es la única evidencia del crimen.

Justo entonces, en otra parte de la escuela.

Saki:perfecto, la mejor forma de aplastar a lala es con un concurso de belleza, y que mejor concurso que uno de trajes de baño.

Rito:que sera todo ese escándalo. Saruyama, puedes decirme que es lo que esta ocurriendo.

Saruyama:rito, que bueno que estas aqui, sabes donde esta lala. Esto es un concurso de belleza en trajes de baño.

Rito:un concurso de belleza en trajes de baño?, eso es nuevo. Pero porque quieres saber donde esta lala.

Entonces saki utiliza un micrófono para hablar. **(Para que otra cosa va a ser)**.

Saki:lala de primer año, si no tienes miedo, te pido que aparezcas inmediatamente.

Rito:no puedo creerlo, que es lo quiere con lala?, mejor lo averiguo. Aún lado o los empujo.

Rito se acerco al escenario para poder hablar con saki.

Rito:escuchame, quiero saber cual es tu problema con lala. Porque quieres que haga esto.

Saki:ya veo, tu eres su novio. Bien, la razón por la que me molesta tanto es que ella trata de ser mas popular que yo, y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Entonces rito se sube al escenario.

Rito:que dices, que te hace pensar que ella trata de hacer eso. Ella no esta interesada en ser popular. "Si supieras que es la princesa mas importante y popular de la galaxia".

Saki:entonces porque siempre esta llamando la atención de todos, como si fuera la mas hermosa.

Rito :reconozco que es muy llamativa para las personas, en especial para los chicos. Pero, ella no se da cuenta de eso, no lo hace a propósito, ella solo trata de llamar mi atención, no la de los demás. Entiendes?.

Saki:bueno, tengo una idea. La dejare de molestar, si tu accedes a ser mi novio. Porque me pareces bastante atractivo y luces muy fuerte. Que dices?.

Rito:debes estar de broma.

Entonces zastin aparece persiguiendo el papel que el viento se estaba llevando. Cuando estaba por atraparlo, zastin se resbaló y sin querer le saco el sujetador.

Saki:no!, no puede ser.

Lala:rito, que sucede.

Saki:olvidate de lo que dije, me las van a pagar.

Rito:"porque cree que fuimos nosotros".

Luego de salir de la rito y lala estaban regresando a casa, debido a lo acontecido en el dia zastin todavía estaba preocupado. Asi que los estaba acompañando.

Rito:zastin, no creo que sea necesario que estes cerca todo el tiempo.

Zastin:no puedo arriesgarme, la seguridad de lala sama es mi principal prioridad. Por eso, voy a mejorar la seguridad de su casa.

Rito:has lo que quieras, solo no hagas mucho ruido.

Lala:por cierto rito, quien es esa chica.

Rito:no le hagas caso, digamos que tiene envidia de que tu seas mas hermosa que ella. Pero no te preocupes, si trata de hacer algo yo te protejo.

Lala:gracias rito. Zastin, solo asegurate de que nadie descubra quien soy realmente, causaría muchos problemas si se revela ese secreto.

Pero, no se percataron de que aya los estaba siguiendo y escucho lo que lala dijo sobre un secreto.

Aya:aya a saki, respondan.

Saki estaba estaba en otra parte de la ciudad.

Saki:que ocurre aya, averiguaste algo?.

Aya:asi es, al parecer lala guarda un secreto muy importante.

Saki:un secreto?, que podría ser. Aya, continua observandolos.

Adelantemos un par de horas, debido a que no ocurre nada relevante en este tiempo.

Mikan:bien, ya terminaron.

Rito:sip, este día acaba de mejorar.

Lala:estuvo delicioso como siempre mikan, rito podemos bañarnos juntos.

Rito:uhh, mikan no te molestaria.

Mikan:no, porque me molestaria.

Rito:ya oiste, vamos mi amor.

Lala:si, que bien. Quiero que me laves rito.

Rito:no se que quisiste decir, pero esta bien.

Mientras esto ocurria, saki y sus secuaces estaban afuera de la casa.

Saki:bien, aqui estamos. Debemos entrar y conseguir la información por las buenas o por las malas.

Pero se encontraron con un montón de trampas que zastin habia colocado **(no tengo ganas de crear las trampas).** Estuvieron media hora haciendo eso, rin y aya estaban un poco asustadas, asi que se fueron corriendo.

Saki:oigan, adonde creen que ban.

Entonces, saki cayo en una trampa que por alguna razón termino en la habitación de rito que ahora compartia con lala.

Saki:donde estoy?, creo que es una habitación. Pero de quien sera.

Lala:rito, puedes esperarme afuera, quiero ponerme algo que se que te gustara.

Rito:como quieras, yo te espero. Pero date prisa.

Saki:"esa voz es de lala y de su novio, mejor me escondo y aprovecho que se cambiara de ropa".

Saki se escondio debajo de un escritorio **(no pregunten porque lala no la vio, rito y mikan no podian sentir su presencia, debido a que su ki era muy bajo y no podian distinguirlo).**

Entonces lala entro a la habitación y se quito la toalla y se coloco su ropa interior, pero justo saki se resbala, por lo que salio de su escondite.

Lala:tu eres esa chica cierto, que estas haciendo aquí.

Saki:yo, no estoy haciendo nada. Estoy aquí por error, entiendes?.

Lala:bueno, creo que esta bien.

Rito:lala, cuanto tiempo piensas estar hay. Tengo frio, puedes alcanzarme algo de ropa.

Lala:espera un poco mas rito, quiero verme bien para ti.

Rito:esta bien.

Lala:creo que mejor te vas, no creo que le agrade que estes aquí. Mejor te vaz por la ventana, yo te ayudo.

Lala habrio la ventana, sujeto a saki la saco por la ventana flotando, debido a que rito le enseñó a volar.

Saki:puedes volar?.

Lala:eso no importa, solo veté antes de que te descubran.

Después de eso saki se fue y lala regreso a la habitación.

Lala:bien, creo que ya estoy lista. Rito ya puedes entrar.

Rito:finalmente, ehh.

Lala estaba vestida con una ropa transparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior, lucia bastante sensual de echo.

Rito:porque estas vestida de esta forma tan, provocativa.

Lala:rito, vamos a jugar a nuestro juego favorito. Mañana no tenemos que ir a la escuela, por favor sientate en la cama. Sabes que te gusta que haga eso.

Rito:no lo se, te dije que me habisaras cuando querias hacer eso. Sabes que necesito prepararme.

Lala:lo se, pero bañarnos juntos hizo que me entrarán ganas. Por favor, estare muy inquieta si no lo hacemos. Por favor, además nos gusta.

Rito:-suspiro-, esta bien. Pero solo por una hora. No creo poder durar mas tiempo sin estar preparado.

Lala:claro!,una hora sera suficiente para calmarme, bueno comenzemos.

Pero no se daban cuenta que se había trepado hasta la ventana y estaba viendo la escena, estuvo a punto de tomar una foto, pero rito creo un escudo por lo que no pudo sacar la imagen.

Saki:maldición, pero no importa. Entonces no eres tan inocente como crei lala.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo. Mañana o pasado mañana subire el siguiente.**

 **El capitulo 25 sera un relleno.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	24. Chapter 24

Cap24:la disciplina es la mas desvergonzada.

Lala:rito, no creés que hace un poco de frío.

Rito:si, tienes razón. Pronto comenzara el invierno, pero en la escuela no hace frio.

Run:rito kun.

Run estaba corriendo hacia rito para abrazarlo, pero este la esquiva y ella termina tropezando con lala, por lo que esta se cae y como estaba utilizando a peke como ropa, este se desprendio por lo que esta quedo desnuda.

Run:disculpa, eso no debia ocurrir.

Haruna:que estan haciendo.

Rito:no es muy difícil de entender. Pero no pienses nada inapropiado.

Lala:rito, tengo frio. Puedes traerme a peke.

Rito:claro aqui tienes.

Yui:que cren que estas haciendo yukki rito!, estas haciendo cosas desvergozadas tan temprano.

Rito:claro que no, porque me lo dices como si lo hubiera echo antes.

Yui:porque?, lo haces todo el tiempo. Siempre que te veo estas besando y manoseando a lala.

Rito:porque no la besaria, es mi novia después de todo. Pero la parte de manosear estás equivocada, yo nunca haria eso, en la escuela. Y que te hace pensar que tienes derecho a juzgarme sobre esto.

Yui:por si no lo recuerdas, soy la lider del comite disciplinario y no voy a permitir estas faltas a la moral escolar, entendiste.

Rito:si, ya entendi y si nos permites queremos entrar a la escuela antes de que sea tarde.

Las horas contunuaron normalmente hasta que llego el momento de descanso.

Yui:"yukki rito, tal vez no lo demuestres, pero estoy segura de que heres un pervertido, ya has atrapado a lala y quieres atrapar a esa otra chica también, pero no te lo voy a permitir".

Rito:uff, no estoy seguro. Pero creo que algien penso o hablo mal de mi.

Lala:enserio?, porque podria ser.

Rito:no se, hay muchas razones pero creo que se trata de ti. Debe ser alguien que se siente interesado por ti. Bueno, entiendo porque esta celoso.

Lala:si, pero tu sabes que solo quiero estar contigo.

Yui:disculpe, pero tengo un mensaje para yuki rito.

Sensei:claro, puede pasar.

Yui:gracias, yuki rito quiero que sepas que estas castigado.

Rito:castigado, porque razón.

Yui:por romper las normas a la moral, por lo tanto no puedes hablar con ninguna chica por dos semanas.

Rito:eso que significa, que no podre hablar con lala por dos semanas?.

Yui:asi es, no podras hablar con ella en la escuela ni en tu casa. Y ningún lugar.

Rito:entiendo que no pueda en hablar con ella en la escuela. Pero, porque no fuera.

Yui:bueno, si quieres estar con ella y hablarle fuera de la escuela esta bien, pero rompiendo las normas del castigo y este se ampliará a cuatro semanas o mas tiempo.

Rito:no, por favor. Uhg, me rindo tu ganas, que quieres que haga, estoy a tu merced.

Lala:rito...

Yui:solo quiero que tomes tus cosas y me acompañes hasta el salón de castigados.

Rito:solo dame un momento.

Rito se colocó enfrente de lala y le dio un profundo beso.

Lala:rito.

Rito:te voy a extrañar. Bien, ya podemos irnos.

Yui:quiero que te quedes aquí todo el dia escolar durante dos semanas.

Rito:no creés que es exagerado?

Yui:tal vez, pero no me pienso arriesgar y nadie puede venir a verte.

Rito:como quieras, si eres tan desalmada, espero que no, que te ocurrió para ser de esta forma.

Yui:no me hables de esa forma.

Yui se fue del salon dejando a rito solo, este agacho su cabeza y dio un pequeño sollozo, liberando algunas lágrimas.

Rito:"no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que llore por un sentimiento como este. Creo que lo mejor sera ignorarlo, solo espero que ella este bien".

Un aura morada cubrió su cuerpo completamente por algunos segundos.

...:sabias que rito esta castigado.

...:y eso que?.

...:Que ahora si nos podemos hacercar a lala sin problemas y tratar de tener una oportunidad con ella.

...:no creo que eso sea lo mejor, pero podríamos intentarlo. Talvez resulte mejor de lo que creo.

Pero se sentía muy mal por lo que le ocurrió a rito, porque ella creía tener algo de culpa, debido a que incitava a rito a que la besara en la escuela.

Algunas horas después.

Lala:porque rito tarda tanto en salir. Uh, rito que bien ya saliste vamos a casa.

Lala lo tomo del brazo pero este la apartó y la hizo a un lado. Entonces este saco un papel y escribio. "Disculpa, pero no puedo estar tan cerca de ti. Creeme que no quisiera hacerlo, pero no quiero tener mas problemas. Espero que entiendas".

Mikan:no se ven muy animados, que les sucede.

Lala:es que rito esta castigado y no puede hablar conmigo y con ninguna chica por dos semanas.

Mikan:que?, como ocurrio eso.

Lala:no lo se.

Rito:"disculpa lala, pero no puedo dormir contigo. Me quedare en el sofa, entiendes por que".

Lala:que no puedo dormir contigo rito, no quiero eso. Yo quiero estar contigo, no importa el castigo. No le hagas caso a yui.

Rito:"yo también quiero estar contigo, pero se lo prometí y no quiero romper esa promesa".

Mikan:te aferras a las promesas eh. Veo que aún puedes dar tu palabra.

Al día siguiente.

Lala:rito, tenemos que ir a la escuela, puedes darte prisa.

Rito:"no pienso ir a la escuela hoy, tal vez vaya mañana".

Lala:no quieres ir, bueno si es tu decisión lo aceptare. Bueno nos vemos después.

Lala aprovechó que rito se distrajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lala:para que recuerdes que te amo.

Rito:"si, lo ya lo se. Y recuerda que yo también te amo".

Mikan:bien rito, ya me tengo que ir a la escuela. No causes problemas de acuerdo.

Rito:"lo que tú digas".

Mikan se fue a su escuela dejando a rito solo en la casa.

Rito:-suspiro-, bien ahora que estoy solo que debería hacer para quitarme toda esta rabia siega que tengo. Ya se.

Rito salio de su casa y comenzó a elevarse rápidamente alcanzando una altura de 15km sobre la superficie.

Rito:bien creo que es el momento.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura morada y llevo dos dedos hacia su frente.

Rito:no debería tardar mucho en encontrar algún planeta con ki considerable... Bien, lo encontré.

Este desapareció y luego reapareció en una ciudad y se encontró con unos seres de color amarillo y de baja estatura con gramdes cabezas.

Rito:bien, creo que es hora de que el juego comienze.

Rito se elevó y comenzó a cargar energía que luego arrojó contra la ciudad. Luego de destruir la ciudad se fue hacia otra y también la destruyó. En un par de horas habia destruido casi todas las ciudades mas grandes del planeta y apesar de que sus habitantes trataban de oponer resistencia con su ejército, estos fueron derrotados rápidamente. Pero todo este escándalo que ocurría llamo la atención de una parte del ejército de deviluke.

...:comandante, el planeta numero 34 de la region 15 esta bajo ataque.

Comandante:bajó ataque?. Quien lo esta atacando y cuantos son.

...:según la información que nos enviaron desde el planeta el atacando es un solo individuo que al parecer es muy poderoso, pero no pudieron identificar su identidad. Lo único que saben es que apareció de la nada hace algunas horas.

Comandante:si esa información es correcta entonces puede que sea un problema muy grave, pero preparen nuestra flota, sus mejores hombres y las mejores armas que tengamos. Cuanto tardaremos en llegar al planeta?.

...:tardaremos veinte minutos comandante.

Comandante:bien, marquen rumbo hacia el planeta. Comprovemos si ese sujeto es tan poderoso como dicen.

Mientras tanto en la tierra.

Risa:te vez bastante mal lala, realmente debes extrañar a rito no es asi.

Lala:pues, creo que si. No me siento muy feliz si no estoy con el.

Mio:no te preocupes, te ayudaremos para que te sientas mejor.

Lala:gracias chicas.

Regresemos con rito.

Rito:creo que ya destruí todas las grandes ciudades de este planeta y destruir las pequeñas me llevaria mucho tiempo. Creo que este planeta ya no me sirve, buscare otro pero primero.

Rito arrojó contra el planeta una pequeña, pero muy poderosa energía que lo destruyo en cuestión de minutos.

Rito:"bien, veamos donde encuentro otro planeta con el cual jugar".

Pero entonces apareció la flota de deviluke en la zona y se percataron de que en el lugar donde solia estar el planeta ahora habia un montón de rocas y polvo.

...:comandante, parece que llegamos tarde. El planeta a sido destruido por completo.

Comandante:no puede ser, analicen los restos, podríamos encontrar algo.

...:los escaneres solo detectan pequeños restos de formas de vida simples. Un momento, parece que estan detectando un organismo complejo.

Comandante:ponganlo en pantalla.

En la pantalla se veía a rito, (aunque ellos no sabían que era el), de pie sobre unos restos del planeta.

Comandante:si es el único que esta vivo, eso significa que es el culpable de lo ocurrido. Pero me sorprende que no este utilizando ningún traje para sobrevivir en el espacio.

Rito:"uh,de repente hay muchos ki en cerca de este lugar. Que podria ser, mejor lo descubro".

Rito se concentró en esos ki por un momento y desapareció y luego reapareció mas cerca de la flota.

...:comandante, el ser esta enfrente de nuestra nave de comando.

Comandante:no se como lo hizo, pero no me asusta. Desplieguen todas las armas y naves de ataque.

Rito:"que, me estan atacando eh. Bueno no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados".

Lo comenzaron a atacar, pero rito lograba contrarrestarlos y atacar con mas poder, lo que le permitió destruir en cuestión de minutos casi toda la flota.

Comandante:no es posible, como es que a podido acabar con casi todas nuestras naves en pocos minutos.

Rito:"esto se esta volviendo aburrido, mejor termino de una vez".

Rito cargo con sus manos una gran esfera de energía de color naranja y la arrojó contra la nave principal. Provocando que esta se destruyera y luego prosiguió a acabar las naves que quedaban.

Rito:"con eso aprenderán a no meterse en mi camino, bueno buscare otro planeta... Lo encontre".

Rito estuvo las siguientes tres horas destruyendo planetas llenos de vida. En ese tiempo habria destruido unos dieciocho planetas, debido a que no estuvo tanto tiempo en cada uno.

Rito:"ya me siento mejor, creo que regresaré a la tierra".

Algunas horas después.

Mikan:se sienten un poco mejor?.

Lala:bueno, un poco, pero no mucho.

Rito:-escribiendo-"si, me siento un poco mejor. Mañana si iré a la escuela".

Lala:pero, rito si te sientes mejor podríamos dormir juntos otra vez.

Rito:-escribiendo-"bueno, creo que podria. Pero no podemos hablarnos por el momento".

Lala:no importa, me conformó con que podamos estar juntos.

Al dia siguiente.

Lala:bueno, rito nos vemos después.

Rito:-escribiendo-"claro mi amor, después nos vemos".

Ambos se dieron un beso y se separaron.

A la hora de la salida, rito decidio que quería estar un rato solo.

Rito:-escribiendo-"yui, podrias por favor decirle a lala que voy a salir antes debido a que quiero estar a solas por un rato".

Yui:esta bien, yo le digo que te fuiste. Pero no vallas a hacer nada desvergonzado.

Rito:-escribiendo-"gracias, y no te preocupes. No tengo pensado hacer nada de eso".

Una hora después, rito estaba solo en la ciudad.

Rito:cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que estuve solo en este lugar. Creo que fue antes de que apareciera lala, que tiempos. En ese entonces tenias menos preocupaciones, pero admito que no me sentia muy feliz hasta después de que ella llegara. Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor, no quiero volver a ser como antes.

Rito entonces paso enfrente de un cine.

Rito:cual debería ver, supongo que vere una con un final triste. Seguramente me sentire mejor.

Diez minutos después.

Rito:-llorando-, creo que fue una mala idea. Mejor salgo de este lugar antes de que se ponga peor.

Unos minutos después se encontró con un hombre que por alguna razón desconocida(que desconozco) tenia un infarto.

Rito:"que se supone que debería hacer, podria irme y actuar como si no hubiera visto nada, porque dudo que llame la atención o podria ayudarlo a sobrevivir".

...:este hombre tiene mucho dinero y esta dispuesto a pagarle a quien pueda hayudarlo.

Rito:alguien pidio un héroe que llega en el momento apropiado.

Rito colocó su mano en el pecho del hombre y le empezó a dar pequeñas descargas de energía, hasta que este finalmente pudo recuperarse.

...:muchas gracias por ayudarme. No se como lo hiciste pero te voy a dar un cheque por 10 millones de yenes como agradecimiento.

Rito:muchas gracias.

Rito:que debería hacer con este dinero, uh"ayuda a los que necesitan ayuda". Una vez mas, mis dudas han sido respondidas por una sencilla lección de vida. Donare esto a algun pais que lo necesité.

Rito:perfecto, creo que he echo algo util el día de hoy. Si siente raro, pero creo que ya debería regresar a casa, pero todavía me quedan como cuarenta minutos.

Estaba regresando pero justo entonces(por pura coincidencia) se encontró con unos niños perdidos. Entonces colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos y pudo sentir el ki de su madre, por lo que los llevo con ella.

...:muchas gracias por encontrar a mis hijos.

Rito:no hay problema, además yo también tendré hijos en el futuro y no me gustaria que se perdieran.

Unos minutos.

Yui:disculpa, yuki kun. Puedo decirte algo.

Rito:-escribiendo-"yui, que haces aqui".

Yui:bueno, no te molestes. Pero te estuve siguiendo por un rato, hasta ahora.

Rito:-escribiendo-"me estuviste siguiendo, y me escuchaste hablar con esa mujer. Perdoname por eso, pero es que me olvide por un momento".

Yui:bueno, te estuve siguiendo y pude comprobar que no eres lo pense que eras. Por eso, quiero decirte que ya tienes que seguir con el castigo.

Rito:-escribiendo-"puedo volver a hablar con las chicas".

Yui:si, puedes hablar con quien tu quieras.

Rito:gracias, quisiera seguir aqui pero se esta haciendo un poco tarde, no creés.

Yui:si, tienes razón. Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela y no quiero que hagas cosas desvergonzadas.

Rito:pero no eso no quiere decir que no puedo hacer esas cosas fuera de la escuela. Bueno, adiós.

Luego de esto, rito regreso a su casa y lala lo abrazo fuertemente.

Lala:rito, te extrañe.

Rito:... Si, yo también te extrañé.

Lala:rito, puedes hablarme de nuevo.

Rito:si verdad, por alguna razon yui recapacito sobre el castigo, así que ya no estoy castigado.

Lala:que bien, no me sentia muy bien, pense que estaba perdiendo tu atención.

Rito:eso no pasará, hasta que tengamos hijos. Bueno, repartire mi atención.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que me atrase, pero es que me sentía un poco mal, no tenia ganas de escribir. Por eso, no prometo que esta semana subiré capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	25. Chapter 25

Desde que me fui hasta un posible regreso bienvenido a doc tops ok no :v

Seguro se preguntaran porque deje de publicar capitulos, bueno eso es por dos razones.

Primero que me sentía muy mal cuando publique el ultimo capitulo que me tomo horrores escribirlo y segundo que la historia me dejo de gustar debido a que me parecio demasiado fumada por decirlo de una forma. Asi que bueno esas son las razones por las que deje de publicar y de escribir, pero e estado pensando por meses una nueva historia y creo que finalmente me siento cómodo y con ganas de escribir una historia agradable y espero que les entretenga tanto como a mi.

Asi que bueno sin mas dilatación les digo que esta historia no la pienso terminar por el momento y la dejare. Bueno eso era todo lo que les quería decir y espero volver a verlos pronto

Nos vemos :)


End file.
